Unraveling Truths
by Sasami-T
Summary: Feelings are beginning to shift in all sorts of places. What will come of the feelings from Bra, Trunks, Pan, Marron, and Goten? Will there be a happy ending for all? Or will there be nothing but drama and heartache.
1. Prologue

I changed the ages of the women in this fanfic for reasons to make them fit into certain spots in the story (NOT because I have a problem with the 13 yr. Age diff. B/w Goten & Trunks, to Pan & Bra…my parents are 11 years apart so it wouldn't matter to me, it's just for scenery purposes, you'll understand once you read it ok.) Trunks and Goten are still 1 year apart. Trunks is 24, Goten is 23, Marron is 20, Bra is 18, and Pan is 19.  
  
Originally this was written in third person (meaning: she does this, he does that) but after I thought about it I changed it to first person, that way you'd get a feel of what each character is thinking and their emotions too. You'll know who's thinking because at the beginning of each thought, emotion etc it has their name in bold and it'll be the same person thinking until another bold name is mentioned.  
  
Marron had just graduated college from a city about 5 hours away, which kept her distant from everyone for about 3 years, the only times she came to visit was on vacations, Now she was back and living at the Kame House for about 5 months with her mom, dad, Master Roshi, and the turtle. Everyday when Trunks had to work he would make plans to go out to lunch with his best friends, Marron and Goten. It has been going on for about a month now. Although there were some days that Trunks ate alone with no one to talk to because Goten was out, or Marron was working. The friendship between the three didn't change when she came back; they had all grown more mature, but not that much. It was almost like she was never gone at all  
  
Marron worked as a waitress at a nearby restaurant. She didn't work as much as Trunks but she did work, about three times a week for only 3-5 hours, she felt bad anytime Trunks had to have lunch by himself 


	2. Trunks Decision

**Episode 01: Trunks' Decision**

________________________________________________________________________

Another promising day at West City, or so the sky seemed to be promising. An alarm clock goes off at 7:30 a.m. in a room at the Brief's home

**Trunks:** "Monday again" _I awoke from that annoying beeping sound coming from my clock, I sat up rubbing my eyes as I made my way to the bathroom, for I had to get ready to work at another boring day of meetings and signing papers at Capsule Corp._

"I hate Mondays someone should erase it from the week or something" _This job is so simple I can't understand why Bra can't work there instead of me. All it is, is signing papers, going to meetings, and convincing people. Yet Mom thinks I work there the whole 8 hours, you've gotta be kidding me!_

----------------------------------------------- 

"Good Morning the time is 10 o'clock a.m." _The clock on my desk spoke as I had finally arrived in my office, back from a meeting I had at 8_

"Ah, only 2 more hours till lunch!" 

I laid back in my chair to relax till my secretary entered the office

"Welcome back Mr. Brief, today you have a meeting at 2pm with the Raymond Company, after that a business engagement with the president of Juney Corporation at 5, followed by a dinner date with the daughter of the president of Juney Corporation at 6:30 and that will be all for today's agenda." 

"Right…" _I said after she had left the office. Damn engagements._

"There's no way I'm going out on another dinner date with that Juney daughter, Kirei (meaning gorgeous in Jap.) she's way too much for me."

I sat in my chair and stared at the endless stacks of paper on my desk, I grabbed the pen and began reading them and signing whenever everything looked ok….minutes later my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"So where to today big boy?"

"Oh, hey Marron, um what do you want today?"

"Doesn't matter where ever"

"Um just meet me here and we'll decide then, and Goten?"

"Paris is coming back for about 3 days, one of which is today. I just talked to him; he said he was picking her up right now. She was supposed to come I think last night or the night before but stuff came up and she's coming today or so she says"

Paris was Goten's girlfriend for about a little over a year. She's a model with one hectic schedule. Goten barely sees her, but when ever he has the chance he tries to spend EVERY waking moment with her until she has to leave again, making the time with his friends very small and sometimes none at all.

"Oh ok, so just us 2 for today then or are you working?"

 "No not today, just you and me buddy" 

"Ok…So what're you doing?" _I wonder if she'll buy me some time_

**Marron:** _As always, he's trying to make conversation_ "Trunks don't even, I'm going to let you go so you can go back to work"

"Oh come on I hate this, I'm so tired right now, and I think I fell asleep about 5 times in the passed 3 hours"

"And how did that happen"

"I didn't sleep well"

"And why's that?"

"I kept having weird dreams that kept waking me up in the middle of the night"

"And what were these dreams about?"

"Eh, what are you my counselor?"

"Hey just asking you know?"

"Anyways, how about I just come over right now and we'll just eat there? Is your mom cooking right now?"

"No, and I'm going to hang up now because you have work to do Mister President!"

"You know I hate you"

"Yes, you love me I know I know, good bye Mr. Capsule Corp"

"I hate you with a passion" 

"Uh- huh sure, Good- bye Trunks I'll see you around noon bye." 

**Trunks:** "Lunchtime, Lunchtime, the time is 12 o'clock p.m.," _Finally my lunch break, I can get away from all this it's time to eat! I threw my glasses on the desk, took my coat off and just threw it aside as I loosened my tie and left the office making my way down to the lobby where I would meet Marron for a luncheon. _

------------------------------------------------- 

"OH, that was good" _I stretched my arms out _"So where are we going now?" _As always I held the door open for her as we left the restaurant with our bellies full_

"Thank you, um well I'm going to go back home and burn this food off while YOU" _she placed her finger on my chest as she looked up at me_ "Go back to work and sign more papers"

"Eh, I'll just finish it tomorrow" _I said as I opened the car door for her_

"What about your meetings and such."

"No, I can hold it off there aren't any important ones today. Besides I got set up to go on another dinner date with Kirei and there's no way I'm going."

"Why not, she's not so bad." _Marron began laughing but why was she laughing? Does she WANT me to go with Kirei or something?_

"Shut up! I only went out with her once and I don't want to ever again!"

"What's so wrong about her she's pretty. A guy like you should've enjoyed it. Tell me is it really all that bad?"

"YES! I can't stand her, I'm trying to eat and all she's doing is trying to get me to sleep with her!"

"Well shouldn't guys like that kind of thing?"

"Sure, if she wasn't so forceful! It's embarrassing to have dinner when everyone is staring at you as this GIRL tries to convince me to have sex with her!"

"So you're saying a girl who ACTUALLY wants to give you some, you don't take it? I'm telling you, you're one unusual guy."

"What's so attractive about a girl who I've just met and has a reputation of getting around so much she's like a door knob, everybody gets a turn?"

"You know, I haven't asked you since I came back, are you still a virgin?"

"That's my business. Come on" _I grabbed her arm lead her into the car. Hopefully she'll stop asking so many questions, I mean what is with her? Shouldn't she be telling me NOT to sleep with someone who's been around? BUT as soon as I got in the car myself she continued_

"So you ARE!"

"I never said I was, weren't you listening Kirei is a DOOR KNOB."

"But weren't you telling me you DIDN'T sleep with her?"

"Weren't you the one telling me I'm unusual for NOT sleeping with her?"

"Eww, so you're saying you DID sleep with her?"

"I never said I did."

"So then you DID!"

"That's only for me to know and for you to find out."

"Gross Trunks!"

"What's gross? I never said I did."

"But you never said you didn't."

"Well I'm not going to tell you about my sex life. It would be embarrassing if I told you I was 24 and still a virgin."

"So you ARE?"

"Well it would ALSO be embarrassing if I told you I had sex with the city's 'get away girl'"

"Trunks Capsule Corp. Is the opposite way, where are you going?"

"Home, I have to get out of this outfit!" 

"Where's your capsule where you usually keep your change clothes in?"

"I forgot it at home."

I looked at her as she smiled at me. HA I won this round!  

_We arrived back at home, slipping off our shoes as we entered as quietly as possible. I grabbed Marron's wrists in hopes that she can keep up with me on our way to my room. _"Come on, hurry up before my mom notices I came home"

**Marron:** We made it to his room quietly, hopefully his parents didn't hear. I grabbed a magazine off of Trunks' desk and sat on his bed while he looked through his closet.

"Ah here we go" _He said as he pulled out a shirt from his closet I  looked over the magazine and stared at his back, which might I ass, whoops did I say ass I meant to say Add, is pretty stunning considering the fact that he doesn't do as much training as he used to. Anyways so I just peeked over just as he was just taking off his shirt and replacing it with a new one. OH! I raised the magazine back up covering my eyes just as he began turning around, hopefully he didn't know I was looking. Hey like you wouldn't stare at a perfectly shaped man who was changing right in front of you right? Didn't think so._

"I better wear a jacket in case it gets cold" _he pulled out a simple blue jacket from his closet then took the magazine off of my hands placing it back on the desk, I don't even think I read any of the pages, just looked at the pictures, I mean it was all about Capsules and stuff  _"Ok we can go now"


	3. Rest and Relaxation

**Episode 02: Rest and Relaxation**

________________________________________________________________________

_We arrived at the Kame House, where I stay, and went straight to my room. Trunks placed his jacket on the bedpost as I turned on the TV and sat up on the bed, Trunks laid down next to me as he watched along. Man, I could've been working out right now if Trunks wasn't in the room. It'd be too embarrassing, I could already see him making fun of me for it. After about 30 minutes or so I notice Trunks turning over with his arm over my legs then he pulls them closer to him practically hugging them as he places his head on my legs. What was he doing? I tilt my head further so I can see his face, yup he's asleep. He never could sleep still. Oh wait, I remember now, he told me he didn't have very much sleep because of some dreams?_

"Poor guy he must be dreaming again…oh well…"

_I placed my hands on top of his hair, it was all nice and soft. Silky too! I guess being a Brief you HAVE to look good right?_

---------------------------------------- 

Meanwhile Trunks is dreaming. In Trunks' dream what he hears from the outside, only some of it is taken into his dream

The Dream: It's all from Trunks point of view of course…

What is Marron doing? Who's she with? Man I can't tell I only see her and some guy with dark hair, it can't be Goten because that isn't his ki I feel. 

(From the outside world he hears

Marron (referring to the TV) "Geez he probably doesn't love her")

_What? Now she's in front of me as she looks up at me and her eyes were full of tears? What's wrong with her she was just with that boyfriend of hers looking all happy now she's sad? Finally she spoke_ "You probably don't love me"

_What is she talking about? Of course I love her, doesn't she know that by now? I grabbed her and took her into my arms reassuring her that I DID love her, hopefully she would stop crying now._

---------------------------------------------

Reality:

**Marron:**_ I looked down at him after noticing he began pulling my legs even closer to him. Words started to come out of his mouth _

 "I do love you Mar-"

_Just then someone entered my room. GEEZ, what a bad time to come and interrupt! I wanted to know what he was saying!_

"Hey Marron there's some-"

_I looked over at the door and noticed it was my father who himself practically froze at the site of Trunks position on me. Whoops' I hope he isn't going to get mad at him for this._

Krillin "Oh I see Trunks came over"

Marron "Yeah I hope it's ok daddy. We went out for lunch and basically he just wanted to come over instead of going back to work but then he just fell asleep."

"Ok but why is he sleeping all over you are you two to-to-together..Um (gulp) now?"

"Oh daddy you're so funny it's nothing to worry about he just rolled over and probably thought I was a pillow or something"

_He let out a sigh of relief, why would he think we were together anyway? _

"that's good I'd hate to be on the bad side of Vegeta if he ever thought about his only son getting together with my only daughter"

_Did he just say something? I was staring at Trunks just now, I hope it wasn't anything important. But look at Trunks, so peaceful when he's asleep _

"Hehe oh dad isn't he just the cutest thing when he's asleep?" _I stroked his soft light purple hair as it slipped through my fingertips. I wonder what shampoo he uses._

_My dad responded in uneasiness_ "um yeah sure Marron"

"What were you going to say when you walked in?"

_He seemed silent for the first 2 seconds as he stared at my hands playing with Trunks' hair then finally he snapped out of it_ "huh?.. Oh yeah um someone's on the phone for you"

"Who?"

" Um… Bra"

"Ok I'll take it in here"

_I grabbed the phone by my bed as my father left the room_

"Hello?"

"Hey girlie!"

"Hi"

"Um by any chance would you happen to know where my brother is?" 

"Yeah he's here but he kind of fell asleep on me"

"He did, did he?"

"Yeah do you want me to wake him up and tell him to go home now?"

"Um no, no, that's ok just tell him to come back because I still need help with something"

"What is it maybe I can help."

_She responded in hesitation_ "uh…um…it's uh…nothing really just something I have to do with my brother wait hold on"

_While on hold I can hear everything going on, on the other side of the line_ "Daddy no what're you doing that's my good dress Mom bought it for me today"

Vegeta "A dress? This is what you call a dress? I thought it was a napkin. This thing 

doesn't even look small enough to fit a baby"

"Dad it's not that small, it fits me perfectly "

As Vegeta walks away "Women and your minuscule clothes. Humph!" 

Bra comes back on phone "Sorry my dad…um so then I'll talk to you later k"

"Ok bye"

"Bye"

----------------------------------------------- 

**Trunks** Dream world:

_Marron says "bye" as she walks away farther and farther but why can't I catch up?_

-------------------------------------

Reality:

_Suddenly I hear Trunks talking in his sleep again_ "No Marron don't" _his voice begins to fade_  "leav-"

_What? What did he say? I can't hear him. I moved in a bit closer hoping I can hear him. But when I got closer to his face I noticed his face looked angry or something._

--------------------------------------------

Dream world:

_I shut my eyes as I felt the tears beginning to rise in my eyes. Why can't I catch her? I'm much more faster than her!_

---------------------------------------------------- 

Reality:

 "Hmm…he must be dreaming still…shh it's ok …"

_I began leaning just little bit closer to kiss him on the forehead, hopefully whatever he's dreaming of isn't that bad. But before I could…_

-------------------------------------------

Dream world:

_I finally open my eyes and after focusing I notice Marron still there, but she's not running away from me. In hopes that she doesn't run, I run as fast as I could to catch up. I ran, and ran, faster and faster. Finally she turns around, but what is this? She's holding my sword! AND SHE'S POINTING IT TOWARD ME! Her eyes weren't the same, they were evil-looking! I try to stop as much as I can before I run into it! _

---------------------------------------------

Reality:

_Before I was about to kiss his forehead, he WAKES UP! So suddenly he hits my lips with his head as he jerks up as if he had just gotten a heart attack or something!_

" Ow Trunks you jerk!"

_He looked at me innocently_ "Whoops, sorry Marron"

_Great now my father comes barging in_ "Marron, honey what happened?"

"Nothing dad Trunks just woke up and his head accidentally hit my lip that's all I'm fine"

"Ok then"

_My father leaves the room as I sit there with my hand over my mouth. It kind of hurts, but I taste no blood so I should be fine. Just then Trunks turns and looks at me_

"What were you doing anyway?"

_I continue rubbing my bottom lip as I look at Trunks furiated_

"You were having a bad dream and I was just" _I let out a small sigh and shook my head, there'd be no point in telling him, it was stupid_

 "oh nevermind…Bra called she told me to tell you to go home when you woke up to help her with something"

_Just then he gave me this look of shock like something was wrong_

**Trunks**: "OH SHOOT! I completely forgot, I have to go Marron I'm sorry about your lip" _I got up and ran straight for the door as fast as I could_ "I'll make it up to you ok sorry bye" _I waved as I was leaving, I can't believe I forgot! How could I forget? I hope Bra doesn't get too mad at me for this, I just woke up!_

**Marron**: "Trunks wait" _I get up as fast as I could I grab his jacket from the bed stand and make my way out of the door _"you're …jacket"

_But by the time I got out of the house he was already up in flight I walk back toward my bed trying to forget about my lip, I look down at the blue jacket I was holding_

"There he goes again…oh Trunks what were you dreaming about was it me?" _I let out a sigh of disappointment_ "Till tomorrow again…."

_Just then my father entered my room, I just sat there looking at Trunks' jacket thinking about his dream, what ever that was._

"So Trunks left huh?"

"Yes" 

"He sounded like he was in a hurry did something go wrong?"

"No dad he just realized he had to be home right away to help Bra with something that's all"

"Oh ok, um you're mom is making dinner it'll be ready in about 20 minutes ok"

"Yes."

"Is something wrong sweetie?"

"Huh? Oh no, no dad it's nothing just Trunks"

"Trunks? What'd he do to you," _OH NO! My father thinks Trunks did something wrong I noticed his hands began molding into fists and his voice full of anger_ "I knew it that bastard son of Vegeta like father li-"

_BEFORE he can complete the sentence I had to interrupt him before he accused Trunks of something he didn't do_ "Dad, Dad stop, stop, he did nothing wrong ok"

_Phew! Luckily he began to ease up a bit_ "well then why the long face?"

"Trunks had a dream, I thought it was about me, I don't know but he seemed"_ WHAT'S the word I'm looking for here?_

"Disturbed, happy one minute angry the next, I was just thinking about what it could be that bothered him so much."

"It's probably nothing to worry about just a bad dream that's all"

"Yeah I guess you're right." _Of course he's right. He wouldn't be so disturbed looking if it wasn't a bad dream right?_

 "You don't like him do you?"


	4. Unbelievable, A Single Kiss To Change A ...

**Episode 03: Unbelievable, A Single Kiss to Change a Lifetime**

**________________________________________________________________________**

_I shook my head_ "No, why would you say that?"

"Well you're so concerned about what kind of dream he had."

"Spare me. He's just a friend, sometimes a bit protective, but just a friend, in fact, he kind of reminds me of you"

"What? You must be talking about someone else" _he crosses his arms and lifts his head_ _up high in pride_ "because I'm as cool as you can get!"

_WHAT? I let out a small laugh, how goofy can my father get? _"right dad"

" Anyway I'm going to finish helping out your mom, you know how she is if she doesn't have her coolest husband around to help her out."

_I rolled my eyes and smiled, I guess that just proves more of how much goofier he CAN get_

"Whatever dad…" _Just then I looked to my left and noticed the picture of me with me mom and dad when I was still a chibi, then it occurred to me I blew my bangs once as I continue thinking in my room about what my father once told me about how he met my mother. Hmm…one kiss changed his life, geez and to think I almost kissed Trunks, hmm… would we be together after that? No, no, no what am I talking about he's just too shy when it comes to the opposite sex, he needs to be more like Goten and take more women out on dates, he needs to find himself a girl that's what he needs. Someone who cares about him not his family wealth, someone who HE can protect instead of me, someone who he ca-_

_Once again I was interrupted by my father, man doesn't he ever knock? How rude._

"Hey Marron"

"Is it time to eat?"

"Well it would be if we had some rice. I'm going in to town to go buy some, want to go? We can stop by if you want to see Bra and Trunks. I can drop you off there if you want to be alone with him," 

_He laughed evilly after those words. How strange first he's afraid of me being with Trunks now he's practically throwing me to him. MAN, I hate whenever ANYONE asked a question that had any relation to if I liked Trunks or not, it's so annoying! How many times do I have to tell everyone before it sinks into their thick skulls I ONLY THINK OF HIM AS A FRIEND! Well best friend actually, and everyday at lunch we hung out unless I got called to go to work, but sometimes people would get the wrong idea and ask questions as if we WERE a couple, I mean come on give me a break people! _

"Dad I see him everyday why would I want to see him now?"

"I was kidding, I was just suggesting to go with me so you can give him back his jacket. So are you in?"

"Sure"

---------------------------------------

_On the way to the market my father and I were silent for about the first 5-10 minutes until he broke the ice with yet another RIDICULOUS question_

"so between you and me the truth, do you have feelings for Trunks?"

_I looked at him with confusion, I thought we were done talking about Trunks, oh well if he's going to keep asking_ "the truth?"

"Yes Marron the truth."

"NO Daddy, ok I don't have feelings for Trunks so stop asking!"

_Whoops, did I just yell? I didn't really mean to, but I mean come on, he was practically calling out for it. He's asked this question before why must we bring it up again?_

"Whoa! Hey hey now I'll stop asking"

"Look I care about him but that doesn't mean I like him in that way!"

"Yeah got it, you know it wouldn't surprise me if you two DID get together"

_WHAT? Again he's throwing me into that ditch with Trunks. Make up your mind do you or do you NOT want me to be with Trunks?_ "Why do you say that?"

"You three have been friends since you were kids. You, Goten, and Trunks, the three musketeers we used to call you guys, but over the years you and Trunks seemed to be the ones who seemed to become closer than you and Goten"

_Whoa, I guess it is true Trunks and I have always had some sort of closeness _as her father continued

"I always thought you and Goten would be the one who became closer. Since Goku and I have been best friends since we were 12 or 13. Now it just seems like all I see is you and Trunks hanging out"

"Ever since Goten started dating I never get to see him as much as I used to. It was him and Trunks who were always watching me and protecting me, but now its just Trunks"

"Yeah I guess you're right"

----------------------------------

_After we picked up the rice we headed to the Brief's house_

"So hey who was the new guy you were talking to? Don't tell me he's your Boyfriend?"

"No just another boy"

"And what did this boy want?"

"He was asking me to go to a party with him and before I could answer you showed up"

"And if I didn't show up?"

"I would've said no anyways dad"

"Oh sure sweetie, you just didn't want to go with anyone unless it was Trunks huh?"

_I shut my eyes as I shook my head in annoyance and smiled knowing my father just wouldn't stop asking_ "You won't stop until I admit to it won't you?"

_He gave me one of those big smiles letting me know that he wouldn't stop till he got to the bottom of the pit!_ "So then you do don't you?"

_I just look at him very calmly might I add_ "Dad I don't like him, so can you stop asking me, I don't like him, period" 

"Right, whatever you say" _Why doesn't he believe me? I've told him repeatedly over and over, I don't like him. Oh well, there's no use in me trying to fight with him over this…so I'll just ignore every time he asks from now on._

--------------------------------------

At the Brief's Location:

Vegeta is in the gravity room training as usual. Bulma is trying to develop a new creation for the company. Goten had come over and is on the phone trying to make a date. Bra and Trunks are in Trunks' room creating something.

**Trunks**: _We're sitting on the floor, my sister and I, I watch her as she is creating something out of a watch that I had asked her to do as a present for Marron's 21st birthday in less than 2 weeks_

---------------------------------------

**Marron**: _My father and I finally arrived at Capsule Corp. I get out of the car and take Trunks' jacket as we walk toward the door._

----------------------------------------

Inside the house:

**Goten:** _Trying to finish up the deal here_ "yeah so how about tomorrow?… Around 3?…Me….um how about 5?…"

***DING***DING* **DING***

_Vegeta yelled at me_ "Goten get off the phone and answer that door!"

_Vegeta is sitting about 5-10 feet from the door drinking some water and wiping his face with a towel from training. I'm about 10 feet from Vegeta, why can't he answer the door? Oh well I know better than to argue with Vegeta_ "hey I have to go I'll call you back ok…"

***DING***DING* **DING***

_I was just finishing up till he yelled at me again _"well boy don't just sit there ANSWER THE DOOR!"

_After I hang up the phone I rush to the door and open it, to my surprise "_oh hey Krillin… Marron come on in"

_Krillin and Marron enter_

_Krillin notices Vegeta has been training as usual_ "Hey Vegeta working up a sweat again huh?"

_Annoyed as always_ "Shut up boy!"

_Marron kindly greets him_ "Afternoon "

Vegeta just nods, Krillin just takes a seat on the other end of the couch 

_Then Marron spoke to me_ "hey Goten it's nice to see you again"

_I gave her a little hug to welcome her _

"Likewise"

"Why are you here? I thought you were with Paris?"

"I was but she's doing an interview right now, so why did you two stop by?"

"Trunks left his jacket at my house we're just here to drop it off, is he here by any chance?"

"Yeah he's working with Bra on something c'mon I'll escort you to where they are"

_We begin walking up the stairs and I start making conversation_ "So Trunks' was at your house today huh?"

"Yeah he was in a rush when he left that he forgot his jacket"

"He was suppose to be here after work and since Paris is doing an interview, I decided to stop by but then Bra got mad because she said she was waiting too long and could've been shopping right now, but what took so long? What happened?"

"Nothing went to lunch, we went to his place so he could change, he came over because he didn't want to go back to work and fell asleep. After I told him Bra called he basically disappeared like a snowflake in my hand"

"Like a snowflake in my hand" _I said teasing her, a snowflake? Where is she getting all this? I guess I shouldn't have said that because she slapped my shoulder after that_

 "Shut up, he just left so quick I don't even think I saw him leave."

 "They're both in here"

_Well there we were in front of Trunks room. Just then she grabbed my wrist, as it was about to knock on the door. What is she up to? As she was lowering my hand down I looked at her with one eyebrow up in confusion_

"I-is something wrong?"

_She looked down at her hand holding my wrist, as she quietly spoke_ "You didn't tell him about anything still right?"

_Oh, what is she worried about? I gave her a warm smile just so she wouldn't worry_

 "Of course not." _She looked up at me as I continued, _"It's been months now and he still has no clue."

_She just smiled and let go of my wrist_ "Thank you." 

I nodded my head and knocked on the door 

***Knock***knock*

_I open the door enough to peek my head through it and noticed they're making some sort of invention. Just then Trunks and Bra look_

Trunks "What?"

"Um someone's here to see you"

_Trunks makes a mouth motion_ "Who?"

_I make a mouth motion back_ "Marron"

_With a surprised look on his face_ "hurry Bra cover it up" _Trunks rushes to cover the invention up with a handkerchief_

_Bra carefully tries to cover it up as much as possible _"carefully I don't want to lose any parts"

_They cover it up and slip it under Trunks' bed as he nods an ok to me_

_They both walk in and are greeted by hugs_

_Trunks looks at Marron_ "so why are you here"

"Um you left this when you ran off " _She hands him his jacket_

"oh um thanks"

"Yeah" _about a minute of silence fills the room_ "ok well I have to go I just came to drop it off…so I guess I'll just see you guys later. Bye" 

_As she heads out of the door Vegeta begins yelling from downstairs_ "TRUNKS! 5 MINUTES ARE UP LET'S GO TRAINING TIME!"

_Bra clears her throat and pushes Trunks off of the bed forcing him to get up_ "He'll walk you down there on his way to training aren't you"

_I saw his face blush, what a geek! Its just Marron_ "um…sure "

**Trunks**: _I can't believe she did that to me! I went off with Marron walking her down to the main hall nothing but silence is filled as we walked down to the front door with Krillin already waiting in the car she left without a hug as we said goodbye and I headed on to the Gravity room following my father._


	5. Nevermind, Goten Wins

**Episode 04: Nevermind, Goten Wins**

________________________________________________________________________

In Trunks' Room:

**Bra**:_ I pull out what I've been working on as I continue on working on the floor concentrating while Goten watches sitting from the bed_

"So what are you 2 making?"

"Well if I tell you I'd have to kill you"

"Um right"

"Trunks doesn't want me to tell anyone what this is sure you can see it but I can't tell you it's function until it's presented"

"What's it for?"

"You'll see …so who were you talking to on the phone a while ago?"

"Oh it was Par- eh I mean Tanoshii"

_Whatever. Ok here's the deal. Occasionally Goten dated other women besides Paris. Once Paris became too busy to keep going out on dates with Goten they made an agreement that they could see other people but still keep a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship between them but I never approved of her when it came to him and Paris only because- to me, I always knew Goten was such a sweetheart and what I think Goten would want in a girlfriend, Paris can't ever give him. I always thought he deserved better._

"Ah making another date I see"

"Yup tomorrow around 5"

_Right, how stupid does he think I am? I knew Goten was going to say Paris but come on, I didn't want to bring myself to start an argument with him, after all, all I wanted was some fun peacetime with my friend whom I don't get to see very often because he was usually occupied with Paris or who ever else he was seeing. Wait! It just occurred to me! I stopped working and looked at him confused_

"5 did you say?"

"Yeah tomorrow at 5 we're going to see a movie"

"5?"

_With a confusing voice_ "uh yeah 5" _he scratched his head in confusion_ "I could've sworn I said 5 just 2 seconds ago"

_Baka! I got up off the floor and stood in front of him _

"WE WERE SUPPOSED TO GO SHOPPING AT 5!!!"

_Goten falls back after being yelled at. With fear in his eyes_ "Oh whoops I guess I forgot, I'll just cancel with her then maybe another day will do right?"

**Goten**: _well I guess it'd be ok to reschedule since she has the next 3 days off I'm sure she'll understand_

_Bra tilted her head down as she crossed her arms_ "Goten, a guy like you should have a planner for these kinds of things" 

_She sat down next to me, she actually looked serious now for some reason._

"A planner huh?"

"Yeah I mean you seem so busy all the time with dates and everything. I mean don't you ever lose track of who you're going out with and what day it is?"

"Um…I don't think so"

_She looked up like she was pondering about something. What would I need with a planner?_ "I mean, the reason we planned to go shopping tomorrow was to spend some time together, you…you just aren't here all the time anymore like you used to be"

_I sat up and reminisced about how I used to come over and hang out with her and Trunks whenever I came over with him after taking Marron home, of course that was all before my days were full of nothing but dates with girls some of which I did only met for about one day just to keep myself occupied whenever Paris couldn't make it_

"Hmm? So that's why you wanted me to go shopping with you just so we could hang out like before?"

"Yes." 

_She sounded pretty disappointed, shop just to hang out huh? I placed my hand behind my head as I chuckled_ "Oh well geez, I just thought you wanted to go shopping"

**Bra:**_ I began to become filled with frustration with my face scrunched up in anger. How stupid is he? AH! Just breathe…breathe…breathe…in a calm voice _"that's it Goten I want you to leave"

"Um, but Bra I didn't do anything."

_Again I ask, HOW STUPID IS HE? Now he's really done it_ "I can't stand to be around your stupidity when I'm trying to be serious! It's been about 3 months since we ACTUALLY did go somewhere just to hang out together "

_I started to get up when Goten placed his hands on my hips pulling me from behind and placing me on his lap. Then he wrapped his arms around my waist as he leaned over and looked up so he could look at my face. I shut my eyes and turned my face away from him, but I could still feel his ki staring at me._

"Hey look I'm sorry, I don't want to leave if we're trying to make up for lost time"

_It wasn't a big deal for Goten to hold me like that, I mean don't get me wrong, it's cute and all but, I knew he was just playing around, but still I wanted to get up just to prove my point that I was mad at him not only because he was being so naïve but because of the fact that he totally forgot about spending time with me tomorrow when he made a date with Paris over the phone at my own house! I missed him, it was 3 months that passed by, I just wanted the old Goten back, the one that wasn't SO occupied all the time. Sure he was with Paris for about a year but the days when she wasn't there it was me and him who hung out almost everyday, as time passed the days began to fade, spending probably once every 2-3 weeks, twice if I was lucky. But for the past 3 months he hasn't hung out with me at all, just with other girls. He was slipping away from me and I didn't know what to do, sure there was Pan and Marron, but I wanted to hang out with Goten too. I looked down to the floor, I had to let him know._

"Goten I know you really made plans with Paris tomorrow"

**Goten:**_ Shoot! How'd she know? Aww man I feel so guilty now. What am I going to do?_

_Bra continued_ "But I think you should go with her tomorrow we'll just go out another day when you're free"

**Bra**_: As much as it hurt me to say it, I had to say it. I knew how much he liked Paris and how rare it was for him to spend any time with her. Besides, I didn't want to feel the guilt the next day when we would spend time together and the whole time I'd know he would've just been distracted thinking about Paris all day. Just then Goten's grip began to loosen up, I stood up and faced my confused looking friend as he stood up. Look at me with confusion_ "are you sure?"

"I can't spend time with you tomorrow if I know all you're going to think about is her"

**Goten**: _Regardless of what I didn't like what I had just heard her say…I knew she was right, but now what am I supposed to do, sure now I have a date with my girlfriend who I haven't spent any time with for about 3 weeks, but now I faced the guilt of already having promised to hang out with Bra and of all things it was being broken by the LAST person I would ever think would approve of me going out with Paris instead of her! I had no idea what to say to her as I sat back down thinking. With nothing left to say Bra just sat back down on the floor and continued working. Then I laid myself down on Trunks' bed as I watched Bra work Why would you let me just go like that? You've never approved of Paris, why did you give up your day with me so I can go with her… I guess I can cancel with Paris for once, she always has to me, and there'd be no harm if I canceled for once… It HAS been a while since I hung out with Bra, I barely know if anything new has been going on with her, I have seen her around when I go out, but she's right we haven't spent much time with each other… 3 months? Has it really been that long? I paused for a while thinking about how much time passed I guess I was too busy thinking and waiting for Paris to come back that I didn't realize what I left behind._

**Bra**: _30 minutes have passed and I was still working, Silence passed during the whole 30 minutes though. I looked over at Goten to find that he had fallen asleep facing me, I just shook my head as I looked over at him in disappointment, why did I tell him to go off with her? It's just not like me to do that…but I KNOW it was the right thing to do, or at least I've been trying to convince myself that it was for the past 30 minutes…What am I going to do with you Goten? I looked at him as he just laid there and a smile appeared on my face, I was admiring his presence as I reminded myself how long it's been since I had any time with him, at least he was here with me even if he was sleeping, it felt good to have my friend back for as long as I had him_


	6. Keeping Up With Bra

**Episode 05: Keeping Up With Bra**

________________________________________________________________________

"Uncle Goten?" 

**Goten**: _Ah, my little niece, Pan, oh wait no I have to remember she isn't little anymore or else she'll yell at me again. I mean she was already 19 after all. She was in my room helping me pack my bag for a swim with Paris_

"Yes?"

"How long is Paris going to be here?"

"3 days."

"I thought you were going out with Bra today?"

"It was rescheduled."

"Oh ok"

_I looked at my watch it was already 11:45 a.m._

"Ok well I gotta go now, I'll see you when I come back ok"

"Ok, bye" 

-------------------------------------------------------- 

"Hey, babe! Looking good!" _complimenting Paris as she was coming out of her hotel room. I looked at my beautiful girlfriend wearing blue Hawaiian printed swimming shorts with a yellow tank top as I offered to hold her bag, being the gentleman that I am of course!_

"Thank you, you don't look bad yourself" _The compliment works wonders! Because she planted one lovely kiss on my lips!_

-------------------------------- 

_There we were at Blue Pool, having fun with her as always, trying to keep her happy and worry free. It was great being with her again, 2 hours passed and we were lying next to each other as we sunbathed in the roasting sun with my hands behind my head. Man I love this day, me, my girlfriend, wait lets rephrase that, my GORGEOUS GIRLFRIEND!! In a BATHING SUIT! What more could a guy like me ask for?_

**_*RING_**_*RING***RING***_

_Ah great just as I was enjoying the day her damned phone rings!_

"Hello? yeah… can't we reschedule? I'm with my boyfriend right now…are you sure? I can't though…please there has to be another way… I'm on vacation right now…yes…Blue Pool…yes…bye"

_Great, just great. I know where this is going to lead up to. DAMMIT! I hate this!_ "So what is it this time?"

_She began packing her things and putting her clothes back on. This bites! I know exactly what this is about! _"I'm so sorry baby but we have to cut this date short for now."

"Why?" 

"They want me to do an interview with some magazine. It was scheduled to next week but for some reason they can't do it next week. So they want me to do it now. I have to be there at 2:30, but I promise you I'll be out by 5 and we can continue from then."

"Ok, well can I drop you off?"

"No, it's ok sweetie, they sent for a limo already. How about I just meet you at the theatre at 5 and we'll watch a movie together?"

"Ok" _Was I disappointed? HELL YEAH! I mean not only was she being taken away from me but, I couldn't even drop her off. _

_We waited together at the sidewalk and talked about how much we missed each other and what we were going to do when her interview was done, until the limo arrived. We kissed and hugged before she left... again. I was left in anger as she left. It was her vacation for goodness sake, so why was she working? I think I'm losing it, when she kissed me good-bye I wasn't happy, where were the tingles I felt just this morning when I picked her up?_

Back at the Brief's headquarters:

"Bra you've been in Trunks' room since he left for work. I know you're busy but sometimes you have to eat. Food for the soul they say"

**Bra**: _My mother suggested as she placed a plate with a sandwich on it_

"Thank you" _Man was I hungry! I practically ate the whole thing with one bite!_

_Minutes later the door opens again. _

"Can I get another one mom?"_ I was too preoccupied to even look up, I just held the plate up for another one._

"Mom?"

**Goten**: _Huh? She looked up and noticed it was me; she just let out a smile. For some reason this smile stood out from all the other times I've seen her smile. Her eyes looked more lit up. She looked really pleased to see me, probably because she has no one here to talk to right now._

"Hi, Goten!"

"Hey" _I entered the room closing the door behind me _

"Trunks is at work right now he won't be back for another um 2 hours I think."

"Oh it's ok I actually came to see you."

"To see me? Oh kaay" 

_Obviously she was confused because she knew I was supposed to be with Paris right now. I stood behind her and gave her a kiss on the cheek as I sat on Trunks' bed_

"What was that for?"

"Here." _I pulled out a single rose I was holding behind my back for her_

"Aww thank you." _She gave me a kiss back on my cheek_. "What's with all this a kiss, and a rose?"

"Just a little thing for being so understanding with Paris."

"Oh yeah, what're you doing here I thought you were with her today?" _she took a break and sat down to join me on the bed_

"I was but she got called to do an interview"

"Really? I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault."

"I thought she was on vacation"

"So did I, but her people rescheduled."

**Bra**: _Well that's not surprising, she ditched him again. The man hasn't even seen her in what about a month almost? Finally when he does, she leaves? He's so sweet, yet he has to put up with all this?_

"So, you're still working I see."

"Yeah"

"How far along are you?"

"Well the first one is done, this second one I guess I'm about 45% done with it"

"Why 2?"

"Um, well one for ...um him and one for… uh me"

"Your brother REALLY has you working doesn't he?"

"Yes"

"Don't you mind though? I mean doesn't it get in the way of like your shopping or something?"

"No, I don't mind. He really wants me to do this for him, and I just want to help him out. Plus, who else would know how to make this thing he wants."

"Maybe your mom?"

"Yeah but he doesn't want to ask her, she's busy making her own things…Um, so tell me what happened today"

"I already did"

"No…I mean BEFORE she got called up"

"Oh ok. Well I picked her up at noon, we went swimming, laid out in the sun after a while, then she got called up, she left, and here I am"

_I rolled my eyes and laughed at him placing my hand on his shoulder._ "I need DETAILS! I want a story, not a summary"

_Goten just laughed with me trying to hide the embarrassment he was going through _ "Oh well ok, um…I was getting ready and Pan was there helping me pack my bag for swimming. I drove to her house. She came out" 

**Goten**: _Suddenly a smile grew on my face as I thought about the feeling I had when she walked out of the door_ "She was beautiful as usual, wearing a yellow shirt and blue swim shorts holding her bag" 

**Bra:** _I just smiled at him, the smile on his face as he talked about her, he looked so happy Paris came back even for just that moment._ _I guess he really does enjoy her company that much. Just look at him so happy and he's only talking about when she came out of the door._

_He continued on with his story giving me details about what had happened as I had said to. While he was talking he laid down and continued on._

--------------------------------------------------- 

"…Since the theatre is by your house I thought I'd come by, you know, to see you. Since today was supposed to be your day"

_I began to remember how I felt yesterday as I TRIED letting out a happy smile as if I had let that day go, but instead it just came out as a dissatisfying smile. Why was I being so stupid? I was the one that made the decision to let him go out, so why do I feel like I shouldn't have? I mean he's right here in front of me, spending time as it was meant to be today, so why can't I just smile happily that he's here? _

"Anyway" _he yawned_, "So when do you want to go out?" 

"Um whenever you have time" 

_His eyes began to shut_ "Oh ok" _he said in a weak voice as he fell asleep_

I just smiled, happily, and patted his chest

"Whenever Paris goes off again" _I don't think you heard that last part because you probably fell asleep but, oh well. I got up and sat in the desk chair and continued on working._

_An hour passed by and my eyes began to tire out from staring and fixing what I was doing. I pulled my purple headband off to let my hair flow free from all the stress. My eyes turned and looked at Goten, still fast asleep, I turned around facing him and rested my head on my arm while I looked at him thinking of what to do whenever we would go out. Only to fall asleep about a minute later of thinking._

_Time passed…I finally began to wake up seeing Goten was still there sleeping of course, massaging my left arm since it was aching from laying on it as I looked at the time_

"What 6:12 already?! Oh no, Goten" _It occurred to me that he was supposed to meet Paris at 5. I can't believe he's still asleep. I got up and tried to wake him up as quickly as I could, I couldn't let him be late even if I didn't like her, he still had a date to get to before he gets into trouble for being even more late._

"Goten wake up it's 6:12. You were supposed to wake up and meet up with her by 5, you're already late" _I continued as I held his shoulders and shook him and slapped him a couple times to wake him up_ "GOTEN_!" I even yelled hoping he'd wake up. Finally I just got frustrated then it hit me_ "Of course, the only way to wake up a saiya-jin" 

_I began to lean over with my lips by his cheek but close enough by his ear and whispered_ "Goten I made some food, get up it's time to eat!"_ my face still by his ear I turned my eyes to see if Goten opened his, they were still shut. _

_I thought it would work; it did when he were little. So I decided to try again he probably didn't hear me the first time. So I spoke louder_ "Goten it's time to eat there's lots and lots of food get up!" _without notice as I spoke his face began to turn landing face forward meeting his lips to…to…to…MINE by accident, my eyes were wide open in surprise. Emotions and confusion ran through my mind like a tornado! Then I realized What if he opens his eyes? I began to pull away slowly in hopes not to wake him up, then I felt Goten's hands placed on the jointed part of my jaw holding me down and kissing back._

_Just then I quickly became worried rather than joyous AHH WHAT'S GOING ON GOTEN LET GO!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE LET GO!! _

_I quickly pulled myself away with embarrassment as I placed my fingers on my lips. I didn't even know what I was feeling at that moment! Just then Goten began to wake up_ "Paris?"

_My heart practically fell to the floor as I heard that name come out of his mouth instead of mine, Whatever now is not the time to ponder! I quickly snapped out of it remembering the time_ "Goten it's almost 630 and you fell asleep"

"What?" _he was still half asleep_

"Goten you're late I fell asleep and tried waking you up. You're late by an hour and 30 minutes" _I began pulling him off the bed _"hurry up if you want to meet Paris!"

"Huh? 6:30?" _he looked at his watch and realized what time it was. Without hesitation he got up and ran out the door. I looked over where he was just laying and noticed his wallet fell out and I grabbed it from the bed._

"GOTEN WAIT YOUR-"

Goten quickly entered the room and took the wallet

"Thanks babe." _Then the weirdest thing happened he grabbed my face and pressed his lips against mine_ "I love you." _He quickly said as he ran off._

_I just stood there with a confused face. I was frozen. I couldn't move. It was like every part of my body was paralyzed. I hadn't even moved from the position he kissed me in.What just happened? Babe? I love you? What? Did he even know it was me he was talking to? Hmm, he must've thought I was Paris again He thinks too hard sometimes, and starts hallucinating. Oh well, I hope he doesn't get in trouble for being so late._

 _Wait, what about that kiss when he as asleep? What if I got caught? Especially by my dad? What if Goten opened his eyes right there? Oh well, no one saw it…I better not tell anyone, man I can't believe it, he kissed me GOTEN! That was all so fast, I got so caught up in not getting caught I don't even remember what I was feeling, let alone what it felt like, ESPECIALLY when he held my face, I mean what was that all about? I just shook my head and disregarded the kiss as I let out a sigh and looked at my creation sitting there and looked at the clock. It was 6:32. _

"It's 6:32 and Trunks isn't home yet. Where is he?" _I just shrugged my shoulders and let go of the thought _"Probably at Marron's as always"


	7. In Your Eyes

**Episode 06: In Your Eyes**

________________________________________________________________________

"Trunks stop it! Give it back!" 

**Marron**: _I continued chasing Trunks who took my diary and was running around trying to keep it away from me. So how'd he get it in the first place? Well let me tell you. Trunks came over after work no one was home except me. As usual we sat and watched TV when he placed his hand under my pillow as he was lying down and I guess he felt something. When he pulled it out he asked me what it was. So of course, it was my diary and I got mad and tried to take it away from him, which brings us back to here_

"Hey this is what you get for not having lunch with me today"

"I had to work Trunks! I said I'm sorry already, come on"

_He stuck his tongue at me and pulled his bottom eyelid down (basically that means he's flipping me off). How juvenile! Here we were 2 adults in our early 20s and we're running around playing like 5 year olds, like we did when we were little and him and Goten would run off with my red ball! So I ran after him again. Finally I took it and ran away from him, only to be tackled down from behind as he tried to take it away from me again then all of a sudden_

"Ow!" 

I turned around and saw Trunks rubbing the edge of his eye. Whoopsie, I accidentally hit his face with my elbow. After realizing this my eyes widened 

"Oh" _my teeth clenched as I became worried, I didn't mean to. I mean I was just swinging my elbows right and left while trying to hold my diary, just to push him away since he was behind me, it's not like I intentionally meant to do that!  _"Trunks I'm so sorry! Let me see"

I grabbed his wrist and tried to pull it away 

'I'm fine don't worry it's just a scratch" _but he kept his hand on the edge of his eye not wanting me to see it_

"No let me see it"_ I continued to force his hands off. This boy is too paranoid why won't he let me see it? Finally I got a quick glance at it when I managed to pull it off just a little bit. All I could see was a bit of blood you know like when you get a small cut or something, but more than a paper cut I think._

"Aww poor baby, I didn't know I hit you that hard"

"Yeah well I didn't think you COULD hit that hard"

"Come on let's go wash it off for you" _I grabbed Trunks by his arm, who was still rubbing the edge of his face and I dragged him to the kitchen_

"Here sit" I_ pulled out a seat for him as I went to get some rubbing alcohol and a band-aid for the poor injured little boy_ "I'm sorry Trunks"

"It's just a scratch, I've had worse, don't worry about it"

"Aw geez, look at my hair it's a mess thanks to you."_ I pulled out the ponytails out of my messed up hair. No thanks to Trunks._

"Hey well you hit me" 

"I said I was sorry, plus you had my diary!"

"Hey well you didn't show up for lunch ditcher."

"I said I was sorry, just let it go I had to work silly"

**Trunks:**_ I said nothing back, I didn't know what to say, she was right, still covering my cut; I watched her comb through her silky blonde hair with her fingers as she tried to straighten it out_

"Have you ever gone anywhere without putting your hair in pigtails?"

"Um, only a couple times not really, why?"

"I just think you look better with it all relaxed"

**Marron**: _Um, ok, did he just compliment me? I shook my head and smiled _"Whatever" _I began to pour a bit of rubbing alcohol on a small towel and stood next to him. I held Trunks' wrist and pulled it down easily but before I could even TOUCH the wound Trunks fiercely placed his hand back up to cover the wound_

"Trunks!"

"Can't you just use water or something?"

"Why?"

"That thing hurts"

"Trunks you said you've had worse this is just a little cut and I'm just trying to clean it up for you"

"Yeah so use water"

"You're so weak Trunks come on it won't be long just sit back and relax"

"Eh, fine"

_He took his hand off the cut. I was about to place the towel on the cut when he covered it up again! I grabbed his wrist and tried to pull it off, I kept trying and trying but every time I would get just a small opening and tried to place the towel on the cut he'd cover it up so fast it would only hit his fingers. Why is he being such a baby? It's nothing!_

"Trunks come on stop playing"

"No way it already hurts!"

"I didn't even touch it yet"

"Exactly if you do it'll hurt even more!"

"That's it Mister!" 

_I couldn't take it anymore this boy was not behaving himself! So I placed the towel on the table and stood in front of him, I grabbed his right wrist tightly and yanked it off and he just placed his left hand on it. I tried to yank the other hand off too, but when I did he pulled his right arm out of my grip and placed it back on._

" I'm going to get that on that stupid cut of yours if it's the last thing I do"

"Yeah good luck!"

_I let out an aggressive sigh and tossed my hair back_

"You're going down!"

_I had no choice, actually he left me with no choice. I pulled the left hand I was holding and held it against his leg and I sat on it so I was basically straddled on his legs with his hand under my thigh. When I sat on it I managed to yank his right hand away when he looked down at his left hand. I placed the right hand under my left thigh and sat on it. Then I wrapped my feet around his claves to help me hold him down. I finally got him where I wanted him! There was no way he could move now!_

"Got you now don't I"

_ I reached out to get the towel from behind me and placed my right hand on his cheek and my left hand with the towel on his cut, he just squinted his right eye and looked at her through his left eye, there was no point in loosening his hands now I already put the towel on plus I was really pressing my legs down just so he wouldn't move!_

**Trunks**: _Man she's aggressive, I hate when people try to heal my cut like this! I don't even think I have feeling in my hands anymore! My body was all tensed up when she put the towel on my cut because it stung. Finally I gave up and relaxed and opened my other eye when she took the towel away and began to blow on the cut to make it feel better_

"See it wasn't that bad now was it?"

_I didn't respond, I just looked at her from the corner of my eye as she continued to blow the cut. She placed the band-aid on it and sat back leaning placing her elbows against the table and unwrapped her feet from my legs_

"Geez you're so frustrating sometimes" _she let out a sigh of relief_ "finally"

"Thanks"

"No problem, it was my fault anyway"

 _I managed to pull my arms out from underneath her and rubbed my wrists to get the feeling back _

"Yeah it was"

_She sat back up and looked at me_ "Hey! At least I took care of it for you didn't I?"

"Yeah but you nearly killed my hands doing it" _I continued rubbing my wrists_

"Oh shut up" 

_She was about to punch my shoulder, when I grabbed her wrist and looked her straight in those beautiful eyes. Whoa, this is kind of…weird, it only lasted for a couple seconds as I put her arm down as I continued to hold it_

"You know what?"

"What?"


	8. More Than A Problem

**Episode 07: More Than A Problem**

________________________________________________________________________

"It's a good thing you grew a nose when you grew up, or else I would be making fun of you right now"

"Ah, You idiot!" 

_She tried to slap my face, this time I caught her hand and held it pulling it away from my face. I guess complimenting her wasn't something I should do or else I could get hit by her again!_

"I'm just saying you look really pretty now, since you actually have a nose"

**Marron:**_ Wait was that a compliment just now? Or an insult? Was he saying I wasn't pretty before? I looked at him confused_

"What was that an insult? Are you saying I wasn't pretty before or something?"

"No I'm just saying I never realized how cute you were until now, because I've never looked at you this close, do you always take compliments so seriously?" 

_Compliment? From him? So, still holding my hand in one hand, and my wrist in the other, I could feel him begin to slip his fingers to intertwine with mine as he stared at me eyes waiting for me to say something_

"No it's just-" _My facial expression showed that I was just at a loss of words as I tried to think of an excuse, I mean I didn't expect him to say something like that as a compliment_ "a compliment from you is just awkward to hear"

"Oh yeah?" _I had NO IDEA what he was doing as he began to pull my arms down slowly making me lean closer to his face. I had this sudden feeling he was about to kiss me. He whispered ever so lightly_ _as I got closer to him, _"I don't lie when I compliment a woman" 

_I felt my face begin to heat up as he ACTUALLY made me blush! My heart was racing for some reason; I could swear I thought I could hear it! My breath became uneasy. I didn't understand any of this. He's never acted like this before! This actually worried me more than just questioning what I knew was about to happen as I whispered to him_ "what're you doing?" 

_My lips were so close to his I felt my breath bounce off his lips when I said that, both of us began to shut our eyes as we were about to kiss each other for the first time, but before I knew it _

_A voice interrupted with ONLY the very tip of our lips touching for not even half a second _"Marron I'm home!" _I quickly pulled away and stood up as my once again interrupting father walked in and placed the grocery bags on the counter_ "Hey Marron, hey Trunks what're you doing?" 

_I jerked my hands from Trunks' grip and took the towel from the table making my way to the sink before my dad got suspicious_

"Um, nothing I accidentally hit Trunks and I was just trying to clean it up for him"

"Oh ok"

_I began rinsing the towel as I worried. Man that was close! Too close! What was he trying to do? Why was he trying to kiss me? At least my dad came in before it was too late. What is wrong with Trunks? I almost let him kiss me, this is weird, what do I say to him now? Do I just play it off like nothing happened or should I ask him? Does he like me in that kind of way now? What happened? HOW did this happen? I never saw this coming before, why now? I continued on questioning as I ringed the towel out and placed it on the side finally I came to a conclusion _

_I have to talk to him and ask what that was all about, but what if it wasn't a big deal after all? What if I'm just worried about nothing? No I'm going to ask him if I don't I'll keep on going like this until I do know. I began walking toward him; he just sat there rubbing the band-aid as he stared at the wall. I placed my hand on his shoulder as he looked up at me_

"I- um- need to talk to you…in my room"

"Oh-kay" _I lent my hand to him and he took it, following me to my room_

**Trunks**: _I began worrying as I followed her. What is she going to say to me? What do I tell her? I shouldn't have done that! WHY did I do that? How can I explain it to her? Does she hate me now? Will she not talk to me after this? She let go of my hand once we entered her room._

"Ok what's going on with you?" _her soft quiet voice was full of concern and confusion as I quietly shut the door and walked to her_

"Um. Well?" _I looked at the ground scrambling with different words in my head searching for an excuse_ "I'm sorry it happened, but I was caught up in the moment"

"Moment?" 

"You were just…." _I couldn't think. My mind was just too clouded as I continued_

"Like I said I was caught up in the moment, you were right there in front of me I couldn't help it, you were just…" _I found myself stuck at the same sentence again_

"Just what Trunks?"

_I couldn't think of any other excuse, which was the main reason why it happened? I needed to think of an excuse fast. I had no explanation for it, it just happened. But how was I supposed to tell her she wouldn't believe me if I said 'it just happened' but then I said it _"Just don't worry about it, it didn't happen, it was just a reflex in the moment. It's not like we actually did kiss"

"But we almost did!"

"Yeah WE almost did, but this works both ways Marron, why didn't YOU pull away if you didn't want it to happen?"

**Marron**: _WHAT? ME? I can't believe it, I was stuck. My quest to find the truth backfired, now what was I going to say? It really does work both ways, my heart began to beat faster and faster_

"W-well I asked you what you were doing why didn't you answer me?"

"Don't change the subject. You knew exactly what I was doing, so why didn't you stop me?"

"Me stop you? Why didn't you stop yourself?"

"I did"

"No you didn't, you were the one pulling me in"

"Ok, so I was, but it wasn't by force. I was gently pulling you into me but then I couldn't pull you any further because my arms wouldn't reach any further back, so I stopped pulling, subconsciously you continued leaning on your own without me"

_I became extremely confused now, he's got to be lying. I would know what I was doing_ "What're you talking about? I don't remember you stopping."

"Of course you don't, like I said I couldn't pull you any further and so you continued subconsciously on your own, pulling yourself toward me."

_I didn't respond. I mean what was I to think now? Was he right?_

_Trunks continued,_ "You must've had a hidden passion in you because at that moment you DID want to kiss me as much as I wanted to kiss you. Right?"

_I couldn't think anymore I was too confused, all this information, I couldn't believe it. Did I really want to kiss him at that moment too? Why? I couldn't find an answer to all of it; it was just too much for me to take in, was I really succumbed to this 'hidden passion' or something? I responded pretty calm and subtle_ "I-I guess I was just caught up in the moment too"

_I was relieved finally I thought of an answer to all of it, right?_

"See that's what I was trying to tell you."

_I just smiled in relief; it really wasn't that big of a deal just a moment thing_

"I guess", _I looked down, for some reason the whole 'moment' thing wasn't as convincing as I thought. Just then he placed his hands on my arms_

"Don't worry about it ok. We didn't kiss, we both admitted it, it was a reflex of the moment."

_Reflex of the moment? I still couldn't buy it for some reason. It became silent for a couple seconds till he continued,_ "I wanted to kiss you at that moment and I don't regret that, either"

"Yeah. I guess I really did too."

"It'll just be our little secret ok. We won't bring it up again, don't worry nothing happened."

"Ok" 

**Trunks**: _The way she said it didn't seem like she was too sure about it all_

_She must be worrying about it way too much. I pulled her in and hugged her tightly. With her head beneath my chin and her hand on my chest, I asked her_

"I hope you don't regret it either."

_She didn't speak. It was completely quiet. I looked down at her, maybe she didn't hear me _"Marron?"

**Marron**: _I heard him, but I was too deep into thought. I mean if it was a 'moment' thing as he claims it to be. Then why doesn't he regret it? Did he intentionally want it to happen or something? I just stood there silently as he held me there in his arms_

"Marron?" _he placed his finger under my chin and raised it so I was looking at him_

"Hey? Marron?" _I blinked and looked at his glowing blue eyes_ "Hey, are you ok? Do you regret it or something? Because if you do then just tell me. You aren't going to hurt my feelings or anything." 

_I shook my head. I had nothing to say, or at least nothing would come out. I saw his face begin to worry_ "Well then what's wrong?"

"Nothing" _I tried to force a smile out, but I just gave him a little grin_

"I've known you long enough to know when you're lying. What's wrong?"

_I lowered my head back down to his chest with my arms wrapped around his back as I squeezed him tighter_

"I just don't want this to affect our friendship that's all"

_He responded back hugging me tighter_ "It won't. Everything between you and me is still the same.  We were just both seduced by the moment that's all. I'm sorry I did that ok."

_I let out a smile, I guess I was happy. Trunks was right we were both into the moment. This wouldn't change our friendship, just a minor detail that happened. Just then I realized my feeling of confusion turned into completeness as I concluded we were still best FRIENDS, nothing changed. But still something inside of me felt incomplete, I knew exactly what it was too and it wasn't about what had happened today. It was something totally different, something Goten and I have been keeping away from him for some time now. Even Bra and Pan knew but both gave me their word not to tell, even though they knew very little compared to what Goten knew, I still hadn't told Trunks. But how could I tell him? I had been keeping a secret from him for so long, now wasn't the best time to tell him yet, I'll wait for the right moment, one day you'll know, I promise one day…_


	9. Something Hidden All This Time

**Episode 08: Something Hidden All This Time**

________________________________________________________________________

**Trunks**: _It was Wednesday afternoon, I went to visit Marron a couple hours before I was supposed to get off work. She opened the door once she heard the doorbell_

"A little early, aren't you Mr. Capsule Corp."

"Ok fine I'll leave" _I turned around and before taking a second step Marron grabbed my arm_

"I'm just kidding come on in." _She pulled me inside_

"Is anyone here besides you?"

"No, Master Roshi went out to look at some girls in the city, while my mom and dad went out to get some stuff"

"Oh, ok. So what're you doing?"

"Cleaning up my room"

_We entered her room. I took notice almost everything was gone except for her mattress which was on it's side against the wall_

"If this is what you call cleaning up then you REALLY clean up"

"Yeah, well…" _We stood side by side as we stared at the empty room_

"Where'd you place all of your stuff?"

"In my new apartment"

_What is she talking about? New apartment? I hope it's not because of me._

"New apartment?"

"Yeah, I've moved to another city Trunks"

"Where?"

"West City"

"But that's where I live"

"Yeah, it's close to my work. Plus I could see you more often, and you wouldn't have to travel so far to see me"

_Oh ok, so she's just moving closer. Phew, I thought she was trying to get away from me._

"Why didn't you tell me this? I could've helped you out"

"It's ok my dad and Goten helped me out while you were at work"

"Wait this all happened just this morning?"

_She began to pull the bed down so we had something to sit on_

"After you left last night they helped me out. Come here and sit with me"

"Why didn't you tell me?" _we sat down on the bed_

"I…I don't really know"

"Are you mad at me for making a move on you last night?"

"No, actually I'm kind of disappointed it didn't happen"

"What?" _Huh?_

_She lowered her head in embarrassment I guess  _"I didn't' want to tell you this but…when you lured me in for the kiss…I-I wanted to kiss you then, even when you left I wanted to run after you and kiss you. I wanted you so bad when you left the only way to get my mind off of you for a while was to ask Goten and my dad help me move, maybe that's why I didn't ask you"

"But, wait, huh?" _Now I became REAL confused _"I thought you were the one who was worried about me kissing you"

"I was, it was strange," _she began smiling all happily like she was about to laugh or something,_

"I couldn't sleep last night because all I could think about was you. I closed my eyes, and an image of your face was there, every time! I wanted you by my side that night, I wanted you so bad I was willing to call you up in the middle of the night and tell you to come over. If that wasn't going to work, I was going to take MYSELF over there."

"Why?" _I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Again I say…HUH?_

_She tilted her head down and closed her eyes_

 "I wanted to kiss you. Feel your lips pressed on mine. I wanted you to hold me." _She wrapped her arms around herself tightly then slowly released, as I slowly made my way in front of her sitting on the floor as she continued_

 "I wanted you to rub my back as you kissed me. I wanted YOU! You can't believe what I felt when I looked into your eyes last night. A whole new feeling blasted. I loved you. I knew it was love too because I've never felt such a sudden urge like that. That's why I wanted you so bad I couldn't get ov-"

_I placed my hand on her face pulling her in as I interrupted her by the touch of my lips pressing firmly onto hers. I had to do it the way I felt about her, hiding it for so long, she finally felt the same way! She responded wrapping her arms around my neck rubbing the back of my head. She started kissing back with full passion. I let loose a bit kissing her more gently. Then I stopped and looked her in those beautiful eyes_

"I love you, Marron" 

"I love you too…" _It was the greatest feeling in the world, and now it was time to SHOW her the love I had held in my heart. I began kissing her neck softly; finally after waiting for what seemed like forever, I finally have her! _

"Trunks...Trunks"_ The sound of her voice calling out my name so softly but yet it was like a sound of desperation, that calling trembled through my body as I continued kissing her neck _

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"TRUNKS!!"

_I woke up in shock, almost having a heart attack_

"Marron?!"

"Get up you're going to be late!"

"Huh?" _I turned my head to the right to find it was my sister yelling at me to get up_

"Get up! I need to get to class soon and we still have to pick up Pan!"

_I didn't want to deal with this right now I was too tired! I laid back down, turned around and closed my eyes_ "I'm too tired just fly over there" 

"Trunks, I'm wearing a skirt here, you really think I want to be flying in this?."

"So take the car you can drive you know"

"Mom took the car, and I'm not allowed to take the dino caps from the lab because of her"

"Geez calm down just take mine then."

"But you have to go to work so get up!"

"I'm not going today I feel sick, just take my car"

"Fine, but don't blame me if mom yells at you again for not going to work" 

_She left as she took my dino cap. I mumbled as I tried to go back to bed when my cell phone, which was sitting at the side of my desk, interrupted me. I ignored it and tried to go back to bed thinking it's probably Capsule Corp. asking where I was. After a couple rings it stopped. I sighed in relief. All of a sudden my phone rang again and I grunted _

"Leave me alone, I'm not working today!" _I placed another pillow on my head to cover the sound. Finally it stopped. Then it rang again. I got real irritated and raised my hand up_

 "Shut up and let me sleep!" _yup I blew up my cell phone._

"Thank you" _and I tried sleeping again. 30 minutes passed_

"Why can't I go to bed?"

_I turned to my right to check the clock; it was 8:45 a.m._

"Ah, it's too early to get up" _I turned around and tried to go to bed once again._

_15 minutes passed _"Ah, it's no use" _letting out a big sigh as I placed my hands behind me head and stared at the ceiling. _

"Whoa, wait a minute. That dream I just had." _ I got up and picked up the house phone by my bed and began dialing_

"H- Hello?" _it was a tired voice_

"Can I speak to Marron please?"

"Uh, this is her" _still sounding tired_

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Um, who is this?"

"Trunks"

"Oh, hi. Um, why are you calling me so early? It's only 9 o'clock." _she sounded like she was still half asleep_

"I was just thinking about you"

"Ok Trunks, It's only been an hour. Go back to work, I'm too tired to talk right now"

"I'm not at work"

"You ditched already?"

"No, I didn't go"

"Why not?"

"I just woke up, and didn't feel like it"

"So why'd you call me then"

"Like I said, I was thinking about you"

"Me? Why?"

"I had the weirdest dream about you"

"Me? Again?"

"Yeah, wait, what do you mean again?"

"Well I think it was two days ago when you fell asleep, you were dreaming, and I thought I heard you say my name or something, because you were hugging my legs and sleeping on them"

"Oh I was, I don't really remember what dream it was"

"So what was it this time?"

"If I ask you something will you tell me the truth?"

"Is this about last night?"

"Um, well…sort of"

_It grew silent for a couple seconds, but the dream was bothering me more than the rest, it was just some sort of instinct I felt._

"Trunks? Is something wrong? What about last night?"

"Are you moving?"

"Huh?"

"Are you moving to West City?"

"Why are you asking?"

"I need to know"

"What does this have to do with last night?"

"I'll tell you later, but answer my question"

"Am I moving to West City?"

"Yes"

"Did someone tell you I was or something?"

"No, it was in my dream, so are you?"

"Um, yes."

_It became silent, I didn't know what to say. I mean if that part of my dream was true, would that mean that…Just then Marron began speaking_

"I'm sorry Trunks, I was going to tell you before you left last night so you can help me out but I guess I needed a bit of space after what happened last night."

'A little bit of space' wasn't that what she said in my dream? Now I knew what happened in my dream was becoming a reality. Wait a minute would that mean that she…loves me?

"Um, I have to ask you another question"

"Go ahead."

"Will you tell me the truth?"

"Yes, Trunks what's wrong?"

"Nothing, there's just some things that I need to know"

"Oh I knew last night did change things between us. I didn't think it did, but it seems to have an affect on you. I thought we wouldn't bring this up anymo-"

_I interrupted_ "Marron!"

"Hmm? Oh I'm sorry Trunks, it's just I didn't want things to change because of that. I'm sorry, but what were you going to ask?"

"How did you feel about me after I left?"

"Huh? Um…why?"

"I just need to know"

"Um, the same way I felt before anything happened. Why?"

"How did you feel before?"

"Like best friends as always, Trunks what is up with you? Last night you were the one trying to convince me nothing was going to change, but you're acting different. Why?"

"It wasn't about what happened last night. It was about the dream I had about you that was about last night"

"Well it must have been some dream to make you worry like this. What was it about?"

"Never mind, don't worry about it. I guess none of it was true except for the moving thing"

"Can I ask you something now?"

"Sure"

"Did last night change the way you feel about me?"

"Um, no. I still feel the same"

"And that would be?"

"The same way you do, as a best friend"

"And the dream didn't change it either right?"

"No, just made me worry that's all"

_I didn't want to tell her the truth. Lately all my dreams that were about her had something to do with telling her I love her or that she loved me. But I wasn't quite sure how I felt about her every time I woke up, or just even in reality when I saw her. I mean since yesterday I think I started to like her just a little bit more, but would you blame me I mean she's beautiful inside and out, but to take it to that next step to think of her as my…girlfriend? I don't know._

"So, what're you going to do today since you're obviously not at work?"

"I don't know."

"Didn't your mom get mad at you for not going to work?"

"She's not here."

"Well then didn't Bra wake you up since you take her and Pan to school?"

"She woke me up alright, but I didn't want to go so I let her take my car. You talk to Goten?"

"No, you just woke me up. So I couldn't have talked to him today"

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. You want me to let you go back to bed?"

"No, it's ok I'm already awake now. So what do you want to do today?"

"Well, when are you moving?"

"I started packing up last night because my dad bought me some boxes. So he helped me out after you left. He said he wanted me to have my apartment set up and ready by the time it reached my birthday."

"Did Goten help you too?"

"Yes, he stopped by around 10 and saw what I was doing and decided to help. Which reminds me he'll be gone again today, Why? Do I sense jealousy in your voice Trunks?"

"Huh? No, just in my dream you told me both of them were helping you that's all"

_She laughed it off_ "Anyways, I already packed everything but my bed mattress because it wouldn't fit in the van."

"Do you have everything in your apartment now?"

"Yes, my parents went off this morning to drop it off. Master Roshi went too, but I think he just went to see the girls there. I doubt if he's going to help out."

"So then why are you the only one left?"

"They wanted me to rest and not worry about it. They were just dropping it off and after I think mom was going to buy some new clothes or something."

"Where are you living now?"

"West City, remember?"

"Well yes, but I mean where is your apartment located?"

"It's hard to explain what's around it because I can't remember exactly. I just know where it is. Well how about you come over, I'll make us some breakfast, then you can help me take my mattress up to my apartment what do you think?"

"Sure, I have to take a shower and get dressed and I'll be over in about an hour ok"

"Same here, I guess I'll see you later then, bye"

"Bye"

_After getting the clothing I was going to wear and heading to the shower I remembered_

"OH SHOOT! Bra took my car…eh I'll just borrow one of the capsules I'm sure mom won't mind"


	10. Placing a Dream to a Reality

**Episode 09: Placing A Dream To A Reality**

________________________________________________________________________

"PAN!" 

**Bra**: _I noticed my best friend coming out of her classroom. Motioning my hand to come over to where I was standing. Once she saw me she came strolling over. We began talking non-sense on our way outside getting ready to leave for home_

"So where'd your Uncle Goten go with Paris today?"

"I don't know, he was already gone when you picked me up. I don't see why though he should've been asleep still."

"Why?"

"Oh, last night I heard him coming in late. So when he went to check on me before he went to bed I asked him where he went and he said he was helping Marron pack up her room because she's moving."

"Moving? Where is she moving? Why didn't anyone tell me this?"

"I thought Trunks told you already"

"No, where is she moving?"

"Don't worry it's not far. She's living in West City like you, just in an apartment I don't know where though."

"Oh ok."

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Marron**: _A doorbell rang through out the apartment. I placed the spatula down. Before I opened the door I fixed my ponytails, made sure my bangs were nicely out, and cleared my throat_

"Hey there, Mr. Capsule Corp. or um should I say Mr. I-ditched-work-because-I-don't-feel-like-going-President-of-Capsule-Corp."

"Ok fine I'll go to work" _he turned around and before taking a second step I grabed his arm_

"I'm just kidding come on in." 

 "So what're you doing?"

"Cooking. It's almost done. I was cleaning up my room while I waited for the pancakes to cook. Come on I'll show you what's left"

**Trunks**: _We entered her room. It scared me a bit as I took notice almost everything was gone except for her mattress which was on its side against the wall just like my dream_

"Geez, you guys work fast it's so empty! What could you be cleaning in here, it's so empty there's nothing TO clean"

"I was cleaning the floor, I had to put my bed up for that" she began to pull the bed down placing it on the floor

"I'll be back, I have to check the pancakes you just lay there for a bit. I won't take long"

"Ok"

_She left and I did as she said and laid down spreading my arms and legs in relaxation as I let out a sigh This is so weird, why is everything happening in similarity to my dream? Everything seems to be going as planned, but…she told me she didn't feel any different about me, or was she lying to me just as I did to her?_

-------------------------------------------------------

"So why is she moving?" 

"Her parents got her the apartment for her birthday present and wanted to help her set it up so she could use it the day of her birthday and present it to everyone."

"Oh ok. At least she'll be closer now"

"Yeah, so what are you giving her for her birthday?"

"I don't know. I saw a top 2 days ago that would look really cute on her, but my brother was in a rush and I couldn't pick it up. How about you?"

"I don't know either."

"Well how about we stop by the mall right now and look for something."

"Sure! Hey so what's your brother getting her?"

"Um, actually I can't say."

"Why not?"

"It's a secret I'm helping him with it. I'm not supposed to say anything."

"I can keep a secret"

"Don't worry about it. It'll eventually be exposed once it's Marron's birthday."

"Ok... Does he like her, like as in more than a friend like her?"

"I don't know, he doesn't really talk about her in that kind of way."

"And in what way does he talk about her?"

"Like anyone else, nothing different, just like I'm talking to you right now."

"So no attachment whatsoever?"

"Not that I'm aware of. He just really likes her as a friend I guess."

"Oh…"

"Why are you jealous Pan? Huh?"

"Shut up."

"I know you like him, you can't deny that. You TOLD me you did.'

"You're just like your brother all you do is tease me. That part of you must be from your father."

"You know we only do it out of love. You're like our little sister."

"And that part must be from your mom, besides I find him cute, that's it! I don't like him in that kind of way besides I know nothing's going to happen. I can tell he likes Marron anyway."

"How?"

"Ever since she got back all he's been doing is hanging out with her. The only time I see him is when you guys pick me up. Even when I come over after class he's still isn't home."

"I guess so, I never really looked at it like that. Hmm, I guess time'll tell."

"Yeah… I'm so glad we only had one class today, now there's time for us to pick out a present!"

"Yup."

"Hey so after the mall do you think we can stop by Grandpa Roshi's so we can talk to Marron and see her new apartment?"

"Sure. Maybe we can find out if she likes him too. OR maybe they're already dating."

"Maybe, oh but can we stop by my house before we go to the mall. I need to get some money from my dad."

"Ok, maybe Goten will be home this time."

"Yeah, we can ask him what Marron would want since he's known her longer than we have."

They continued talking about the perfect present they could get for Marron as they made their way to the mall.

----------------------------------------------------------

"So that's why I'm moving"

**Trunks**: _I nodded as I continued stuffing my face with the strawberry pancakes she made. Which might I add are heaven to my taste buds!_

"So I take it you enjoy the food?"

_Swallowing the last bite_ "Yes, it's great! I should come over more often if you're going to keep cooking like this"

_I noticed Marron blushed with a small laughter in her voice_ "That would be a whole lot of cooking, but hey what can I say you're a saiya-jin who needs his food."

_I stretched my arms after I finished_ "You know you'd make a good wife for one lucky man one day!"

_Well would you look at that, I  made her blush once again_ "Trunks, you're such a goof sometimes."

"Maybe that lucky man could be me huh Marron?"

 _I said sarcastically as I smiled_

_She rolled her eyes and smiled picking up the plates and making her way to the sink_ "You could only wish Trunks, just keep on dreaming."

"I'm going to put the mattress in the truck ok, so when you're done just meet me out there ok."

"Sure"

**Marron**_: As soon as I heard him shut the door with only 10 more dishes to go I quietly talked to myself_

"You marry me, right. He didn't even bother to offer to help me with the dishes. Even if he did, he'd probably start messing with me again and start playing around."

_Then I began daydreaming of Trunks actually helping me wash the dishes…it lasted about 2 min or was it 5? I don't remember but the next thing I knew Trunks was standing next to me._

"MARRON!" 

"Oh sorry, what?"

"You're letting the water run" _He turned it off_ "What's wrong with you"

"Huh?" 

_I looked down at the sink, and there weren't anymore dishes_

"Where'd all the dishes go?"

"I cleaned them up for you didn't you know?"

"What?"

"You soaped them all and I helped you wash them. Except you were really quiet, practically zoned out or something."

"I was?"

"Yeah, anyway come on let's go. Your mattress is in the truck, I want to go see your apartment." _He grabbed my hand and headed to the truck._

----------------------------------------------------

_Trunks made his way in while I stared off at the city thinking. I can't believe it my own place finally. I smelt the fresh air around me. West City, too bad I won't be by the beach everyday now. I smiled it was beautiful, and the fact that I have my own place was another thing because I didn't even have to pay for it…well I do now. But at least I'll be living by Trunks everyday instead_

"Nice place, you guys move really fast for one day."

_Trunks stood beside me_

"Huh?"

"It's really nice in there, except for your room, you guys must've been working really late to do all that."

_What's he talking about? I walked inside followed by Trunks and noticed there was furniture in my apartment already! Well all the basics at least, the living room was the first room I walked into, a tan couch with a glass coffee table in front of it with a TV in front. I was stunned in surprise there was furniture in my apartment! I ran to my kitchen, which had a round dinning table for 4, a white refrigerator (with basic foods and drinks), a set of pots, pans, plates, bowls, silverware, and cookware. Mom, Dad, thank you so much! I have no idea how to repay you for EVERYTHING! I love my parents! I'll have to call them right away and tell them thank you!_

"Hey Marron I think this is for you" _he handed me a note_ "I found it on the refrigerator."

_I opened it up and read it aloud for both Trunks and I_

Marron,

            How do you like it? I hope you like everything we got you. I picked up the food for your refrigerator, although you have to do the shopping for your snacks. We didn't have enough money for everything you know. =) We left you to do your room, set it up the way you like. I hope you survive out here on your own, if you ever need anything remember home isn't that far away. We'll call you later once we catch some sleep.

                                                                                                We love you,

                                                                                                Mom & Dad

_I turned the paper over to find another note:_

Pigtails-

            Hey I can't just leave here and not let you know I helped out! I had to wake up extra early for this. I'm extremely tired now, well with only 2 hours of sleep, OF COURSE I'M TIRED! But hey if this makes you happy then I'm all for it! I just hope you like everything. Your room is all yours though; I did enough as it is. So enjoy! Thank you for last night too by the way.

                                                                                                Love ya,

                                                                                                Goten

"What's he mean by 'thank you for last night'?"

"Oh, well he came by last night on his way home after his date with Paris because he wanted to talk to me about something."

"What?"

"Um, let's not worry about it right now. It's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, and it's not my business to tell you anyway. Goten will tell you if he needs to."

"Is it about Paris?"

"Like I said don't worry about it. He's not our main concern right now. He's fine plus he's asleep anyway by now so there'd be no point if we can't talk to him right now."

_He just nodded his head and moved on_ "Wow so they got up really early to do all this?"

"I guess so, both my dad and Goten didn't sleep till about 5 in the morning. Goten says he only had 2 hours of sleep so that means he woke up at 7 to finish all this. It's 1 right now."

"Well I guess there's nothing left for you to do but your room then."

"Yup, so want to help me out?"

"That's why I'm here."

---------------------------------------------------------

"Here, that's all I'm giving you today. If you need more ask your mom or your uncle and I'll pay him back ok."

"Thank you dad." She gave Gohan a hug "Is Uncle Goten even here?"

"Yes, I saw him come in less than an hour ago. He seems really tired though so he might be sleeping."

"Ok I'll go check myself."

"Don't wake him up unless you need to ok?"

**Bra**: _Pan nodded to her father as we walked down the hall to his room…there he was asleep. Why is it every time I see him, he's asleep? Why can't he just be awake for once?_

"Are you going to wake him up?" _I whispered_

"I do need more money and mom's doing laundry so I don't want to ask her. She's kind of a grouch on laundry day because she's so busy and all." 

"So then wake him." 

_Both continued to whisper_

"No you wake him" _Determined as she was she pushed me toward the bed_

"He's your uncle you wake him" _I grabbed Pan and pulled her next to me_

"If he sees me waking him up he's just going to ignore me and go back to bed. You do it"

_She pushed me making me almost fall on the bed. Then I realized the last time I tried waking him._

"I can't do it."

"Why not? You 2 are really good friends almost as close as you and me."

"But I don't want to."

"What's so wrong about you waking him up?"

"I just don't. Why can't you?"

"I told you he's just going to ignore me and go back to sleep. At least when he sees you he'll wake up."

"Uh, But I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because the last time I did I…." I stopped myself before I could finish

"Last time what? What happened?"

"Nothing. I just don't want to wake him up."

"Bra, please tell me. We're best friends and that means we should be able to tell each other just about everything."

"No." 

"Please there isn't anything we don't already know about each other. Plus I won't tell anyone I promise. Please?"

"Ok, ok. Just be quiet I don't want him to wake up and hear me."

"Mmhmm, thank you. So what?"

"So he fell asleep in my brothers' room. I was working and fell asleep…"

_I can't believe I have to tell her like this! I couldn't go back now, if I didn't tell her she'd keep pressuring me to wake him up! I continued very quietly whispering in Pan's ear trying to summarize as fast as I could in case Goten woke up._

"That's all?"

"Well, yeah."

"Bra it's not that big-a-deal. So you kissed him but it wasn't intentionally. He was dreaming and you happened to be there when it happened."

"Yeah, but I still don't want to wake him."

"Come on please? Please? Please Bra? You don't have to kiss him this time just try waking him up any way you can."

"Fine, but you owe me after this."

"Sure, thank you."

_I sat next to Goten and began shaking him telling him to wake up avoiding the whispering trick._

"It's no use let's just go. I'll lend you money don't worry about it my mom will just give me some later anyways."

"But I want to ask him what Marron wants."

"Pan, just we'll just call Trunks' cell phone and ask him. I just don't want to keep trying to wake him up if he won't wake up." _Plus I don't want to kiss him in order for him to wake up again like last time_

"Ok fine."


	11. Relinquishing Old Feelings Part 1

**Episode 10: Relinquishing Old Feelings (Part 1)**

________________________________________________________________________

_Note: I based this chapter on my buddy, Aimee =) I LOVE YOU!! _

"Well I guess all that's left is this box from the living room." 

**Marron**: _Trunks entered the room with a medium sized box. I was lying on my bed as Trunks sat down on the bed beside me putting the box on the floor in front of him and opened it up_

"4:12, not bad the room is nice but I'm so tired now."

"Well when you go to bed at 5 and wake up at 9 having only 4 hours of sleep, I glad you haven't fallen asleep on me yet."

_I shook my head and smiled_ "What's in there?" _I asked trying to look as I laid there._

"Um…" _Trunks pulled out a small pink familiar looking bear and shows it to me_

"What's this?"

_When I saw what it was I took it from him and hugged it...noticingly enough, it still smelt like him. The scent hit my nose and reminded me of the night he gave it to me._ "Aww, so that's where Goten put it. Trunks if you don't remember what this is then I might as well throw it away."

_I held the bear by its ear hanging it over the trash. It was a bear Trunks gave to me when we were going out on our first date; 3 years ago, about 6 months before I left for college, I was his girlfriend for almost 3 weeks. Yes I said girlfriend. It was so long ago, but it lasted only so little_

"That's what I thought you did with it. Why'd you keep it?"

"I always keep at least one thing from all my ex-boyfriends and well since this was the ONLY thing you ever gave me, I had to keep it."

_I held it back in my arms, then he took it from me and looked at it like something was wrong with it_

"I really hope you don't think I wanted to give this to you. Goten made me do it."

_I stole it back from him_

"I know that. You've told me that when you gave it to me, and every time you saw it. Geez, you can't even ACT like you wanted to give it to me."

"Well it's stupid. You think I'm actually going to give a stupid bear to you."

"Yes, I know you wouldn't and that is why I wanted to stop going out with you." _I said in a playful voice_

"Why? Because I won't give you a bear without someone forcing me?"

"No forget it. It's the past, can't change anything about it now." 

"Why won't you tell me?" 

"Because it's something that I've learned to let go now. Besides it was over 3 years ago Trunks."_ I told him as I gave him a smile just to let it go._

"So what 3 years or 30 years, I'd still want to know why you wanted to stop being my girlfriend over a bear." 

"It's not about the bear really, it's really just about you." 

"So then why don't you tell me." 

"It's the past. It won't change anything. You broke up with me and that's that." 

"No, tell me... Why did YOU want to break up with me, but let me break up with you first? Please?" 

_I was reluctant to tell him, I mean why should it matter anyways? _"Ok, I'll tell you....from the first day we started going out I wanted to break up with you because you never showed affection toward me, I guess being Vegeta's son I should have known that, but I had faith in you that you would." I let out a small chuckle, "You know you don't only own your father's blood but you also have the caring and loving personality of your mother too...and I believed you'd change everyday I saw you."

_We continued speaking in playful voices_

"Well, that's why I broke up with you, it was weird. I didn't think you liked me like that so when you asked me out I was surprised. So it was awkward for me to think of you in that kind of way back then. I felt weird and uncomfortable around you as a boyfriend."

"Why?"

"I just wasn't all that comfortable doing boyfriend things around you. I still saw you as this little girl without a nose that Goten and I used to play with."

"Well it's not like you had any girlfriends before me."

"Yes, I have."

"No Trunks, I mean as in more than a one date thing that Goten sets you up with. I mean like making it last, like you and I. For almost 3 weeks I was your girlfriend. An ACTUAL girlfriend. But as we were going out I felt like I was the only one doing all the things any other girlfriend would do, while YOU didn't initiate any kind of affection to show I was your girlfriend. You acted like I was still only a friend."

"No I did, that time we all went to the beach and watched the sunset with Goten and that one girl he was with."

"That was THE ONLY time, which was one of the highlights in our relationship."

"Yeah, see I did show affection then."

"But the next day you played it off as if it never happened. I remember talking to you about it. You promised me that night, you would change, but you didn't. For once in my life a guy put me in the worst mood ever, that whole day I didn't want to speak to you or anyone! I couldn't concentrate on school that day, if someone asked I didn't want to say anything. I even cried that night, and I never cried about any boyfriend before. I just had so much faith in you that it just backfired."

_I could feel Trunks continuing to listen carefully as he watched me talk looking at the bear instead of at him. For once in my life I told him how I felt, letting everything out…_

"I didn't want to call you, talk to you, or be anywhere around you for the rest of the week, but later that night I realized how ridiculous I was being because I knew you wouldn't change, that's when I called you and told you how I felt that day. The next day I ignored you because of it, then you actually apologized and promised to be a better boyfriend. Again I believed you, and you DID do better for THAT DAY, the next day I knew it could go one of 2 ways, you either do become an actual boyfriend, or you stay the same as before. And so the next day you stayed the same as before, I was mad trust me, but not as much as before, because I saw it coming this time. A while after that, you broke up with me."

_It was silent for a while...I don't think he's ever seen me open up to him like this before...letting my feeling out about something so long ago... but I knew he heard EVERY word of it because he was speechless... It didn't matter to me, it was something I learned to let go years ago, but letting him know...it was like FINALLY you know how I feel or felt. Just then he looked at me with guilt in his eyes..._

 "I'm sorry"

_I shook my head and continued petting the bear, the past was the past, he can't change that now_ "Whatever." 

_He pulled me up from where I was lying by my arms and hugged me_ "No really, I'm sorry. I didn't know you really felt that way. I'm sorry. I really am."

_I continued holding what was left of that relationship, the bear, making no hugging response back. I guess I had that much faith in believing you'd make a really good boyfriend if you were more compassionate, Oh well…_ "It's ok, it's the past now, we can't change it. What happened happened. I've learned from it and I'm over it now, trust me."

_He let me go as I laid back down on the bed_ "So what else is in there?"

"Photo albums and books I guess." _He pulled out a green photo album and began to open it when I placed my hand on the cover and shut it._

"Um, don't look at that one."

"Why not?"

"Just…it's just I don't want you to ok" _I said in a serious tone. I tried pulling it away until he placed his hand on mine_

"What could be in here that would be so bad? It's not like it's your diary because that's smaller." _He said trying to cheer me up_

"There's just something in it I don't want you to see ok" _I forcefully pulled it away from him and threw it to the wall, falling on the floor_. "It's a stupid photo album anyways." 

_I glared at the album for a second then turned my attention back to Trunks with a normal look as if nothing happened_ "So what else is in there?"

"Why don't you want me to look at it?"

_I let out a big sigh as I sat up next to Trunks with my head down and my hands clamped together. I looked at Trunks; his eyes were piercing through me with his eyebrows crunched down as he looked at me I knew he was full of concern and wanted to know. I couldn't stand looking at his piercing blue eyes anymore as I turned my head looking at the ground then moving my eyes as I stared at the green photo album that laid by the wall. It's time, I have to tell him, I can't keep this going any longer. Now is the best time. Goten said when the time is right tell him. It's the perfect time to bring this up. I hate this. I hate me. I hate HIM. As I looked at the photo album next to the wall. All these emotions began haunting me again, I didn't want to rehash these feelings again, but I could feel it taking over my mind! I shut my eyes; trying to hold the tears that were about to fall, turning my head away hoping Trunks wouldn't see._


	12. Relinquishing Old Feelings Part 2

**Episode 10-2: Relinquishing Old Feelings (Part 2)**

________________________________________________________________________

**Trunks:** _I tilted my head lower hoping I could see her face. What's bugging her so much? Why won't she just tell me? My eyes began to crunch up even more. The want of this information that she was holding inside of her increased, the want now became a NEED. She obviously is hurt by whatever is in that book, but what is exactly in there._

 _Marron got up, took a deep breath in, and as she released the air she opened her eyes. She walked up, picked up the book, and sat back down next to me. She began to open it up when I put my hand on the cover and shut it like Marron did to me. She looked at me kind of annoyed. But I wasn't doing that as a mockery._

"I don't want you to show me if it's going to hurt you."

_She looked like she was beginning to relax a bit_ "I need to show you. I've kept this away from you for too long now." 

_She began lifting the cover up with my hand still on hers, I gripped it._

"Are you sure? I mean if you've kept this secret from me for this long there has to be a reason, and I don't want to force it out of you."

_She nodded and opened it up._ "Here." _I looked down at the book, noticing pictures of her and some guy. A bit taller than her, dark hair, dark eyes, casually dressed, and holding her as if she was his girlfriend. She pointed at the man holding her._

"This is Geeno, my ex-boyfriend." 

_I looked at her, her face spoke nothing but pain, almost as if she was about to cry. I could tell she was trying to swallow her pain as she began flipping through the book, it was beautifully decorated: Pictures of no one else but Marron and Geeno, notes, little memoirs anything and everything that seemed to have a connection with both of them was in it. The pictures of the two together, the faces spoke nothing but happiness, as if it were…love._

"When I moved there for college I met him. We were in the same class together. He would come over everyday and we'd just study together. We were with each other everyday. He was sweet, gentle, caring…" 

**Marron**: _I began to shut my eyes again forcing myself not to cry, I took a deep breath in and let out a sigh slowly opening my eyes as I continued flipping the pages and talking_

"We knew each other as friends for about 3 months. Then I began to fall for him, as did he. We started dating, we were so happy and in love. I couldn't see myself without him, so I let him move in with me. Everything I felt, he felt the exact same, if not more, or so I thought. After about 2 years of dating, one beautiful day, he proposed to me. He got down on one knee, pulled out a ring, and proposed." 

**Trunks**: _A smile began to show on her face then faded_. 

"I don't even know why I'm still wearing it. Or even why I put it on a different finger" _She began looking at the ring which was placed on her right ring finger rather than her left_

"So I said yes. A couple months later, I was coming home in a month and was ready to tell everyone the good news. Then he broke off the engagement. He said he realized his mistake and wasn't ready for marriage just yet. He said he needed time to himself and felt that I was just crowding it up. He said we moved too fast, and the feeling he thought he once had had faded, while I on the other hand was still in love with him. He moved his stuff out that night, he suggested it'd be best if we didn't see each other again so it wouldn't remind us of the love we once had." 

_The next page was elegantly decorated, pictures of the two celebrating their engagement. Marron's hand was being held out by Geeno showing off the ring on her left ring finger. She looked so happy in it. she shut her eyes again, as her eyes welled up with tears, I could tell it was too much for her eyes to hold, tears began to fall little by little as she began to grip the book trying as hard as she could to keep from more tears shedding. I kneeled in front of her looking up at her saddened face placing my hands on her face and wiping the tears with my thumbs. I continued to watch her as she began to open her eyes as she felt the tears being swept away. _

"I'm sorry Marron." 

**Marron**: _I tried focusing my eyes to see him, but the tears kept coming. Finally I let go of the book putting it to the side and everything else inside of me not being afraid to cry anymore. For these damned feelings had found its way to the surface again, I let myself fall into Trunks' arms as I began hugging him tightly making him fall back laying on the ground with me in his arms and my head lying on his chest, he began stroking my back for comfort as I continued to let my tears run._

"It's ok, it's over now."

**Trunks**: _I had the urge to find this Geeno guy and knock some sense into him, but I knew it was the past now and I couldn't change it. _"I'm sorry you had to tell me like this."

_It was quiet for 2 minutes.we laid in the same position as Marron began to calm down_ "I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner."

_I stroked her hair back behind her ear and her shoulder_ "That doesn't matter to me right now. I'm just glad you told me." 

"I would've told you when it happened, but I didn't think you'd understand I was afraid you might go looking for him and I didn't want that. So I talked to Goten about it and told him to promise not to tell you because I wanted to be the one to tell you when I felt ready."

"I'm sorry about what happened, even though my experience with girlfriends aren't as high as Goten's, you shouldn't be crying anymore about this guy. He obviously doesn't know what he's missing."

"Thanks."

"I mean it." _She turned her face to look up at me as I continued,_ "You're everything any guy would want in a girlfriend, especially a wife." _A smile began to appear on her face_ "You're sweet, loving," _I wiped a tear falling from her face with my thumb as I continued with a smile on my face as I looked at her_, "beautiful, caring, a good cook, everything. He just couldn't see that, he doesn't know you like I know you... The real you."

**Marron**_: I smiled at him with my eyes glowing, I was happy, I knew now that I could move on. It's funny how such simple words from Trunks seemed to take any pain I had left from Geeno was gone. Sure I had found comfort through Goten, but before Trunks knew, I was always missing that something that was now completed. At that moment I wanted to kiss him to thank him for everything he's given me, but I didn't want to move. I wanted the moment to last, I felt loved again, and the way his arms held me in such an emotional situation was very special to me. During my high school years when Trunks was already in college, he wouldn't ever have showed this much sympathy toward me when I was sad._

"Marron?" _I didn't respond just enjoyed the moment,_ "Are you still in love with him, I mean do you still have feelings for him?"

_It took about a minute before I answered_ "I'm trying to get by as each day passes. It's been about 6 months now, I still have some feelings for him, but Goten helped me see what I didn't need…and just telling you helped me through even more."

_He smiled and rubbed my arm and back_ "This is why I try to protect you from dating sometimes, because I was afraid you might get too attached and I didn't ever want to see you in any kind of pain. Especially like this."

_I smiled and hugged him tighter; I knew all he ever tried to do was protect me and I was thankful. We laid there silently for a couple minutes thinking to ourselves. Listening to him breath as I kept my head on his chest and began falling asleep. I felt safe in his arms, like no one could touch me. I softly spoke _"I want to stay like this forever." _My eyes began to shut and I was asleep_

**Trunks**_: I touched her cheek softly _"So do I."_  I placed my hand behind my head; keeping my other hand wrapped around her, not wanting to move I just laid there thinking. Before I knew it about an hour and 45 minutes passed. I thought hard and deep, as I looked down at the tired Marron still asleep. I picked her up in my arms and carefully placed her on the bed putting the blanket over her. I bent down helping to support myself I placed my hands on both sides of her and placed a kiss on her forehead I shut his eyes crunching my eyebrows, leaving my lips pressed on her forehead lightly, what I decided I had to do wasn't going to be easy for me but I had to do it. When I finally stood back up I noticed Marron's eyes slowly opened, still half asleep she slowly let out a small smile._

_I slowly smiled back and softly spoke, _"I have to go now."

_She grabbed my wrist and pulled me down a bit as she used her elbow to help support her. I sat next to her_

"Do you have to I want you to stay." _She said softly still half asleep and in a teasing voice_

"Yes. There's something I have to take care of, but I'll be back Friday morning."

"Ok." _She laid back down with her eyes half way open as she watched me lay a soft kiss on her cheek_

"Sleep well. Take care of yourself while I'm gone. When I get back, you'll be the first person I visit. I promise. Just wait for me."

"Mm-hmm" _she smiled just as I was about to shut the door_ "Trunks"

_I turned around,_ "Yeah?"

"I love you, couldn't have asked for a better friend."

_I smiled and nodded my head as I shut the door and left. _


	13. Out With The Truth Already!

**Episode 11: Out With The Truth Already!**

________________________________________________________________________

**Pan**: _We arrived at Marron's apartment after over an hour of shopping, I was waiting for Bra to come out of the car when I noticed Trunks coming out of the apartment_

"Bra, Bra come here."

"Hmm?"

"Isn't that Trunks coming out of the apartment just now?"

"Yeah, I wonder what he's doing here?"

"It's Marron's apartment of course if he's not at work he's going to be with her right?"

"Oh yeah. Come on lets go see." 

_We began walking toward him as he looked at his feet while he walked I placed a finger on his chest to get his attention_

"Hey there, leaving so soon?"

"Oh hey Pan, what're you guys doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same question I thought you felt sick and couldn't go to work."

"Yeah, but I can't talk right now I have some really important things to take care of."

_I looked at him_ "Like what?"

"Um, just stuff I have to do." 

_He took me into his arms and hugged me as he looked at Bra standing next to me _

"I won't be back till Friday morning ok. Tell mom not to worry and have her cover for me at Capsule Corp. There should be a schedule of meetings and deadlines on my desk. As far as father's concerned just tell him I went off to train for a bit in a secluded place and not to come looking for me because he'll just slow me down and become a distraction. It's only for 2 days so I don't think they'll worry much."

_I looked up at him as he continued hugging me_ "But where are you going"

_He pulled me off of him enough that we could see each other's eyes_ "Don't worry about it I can take care of myself. It's some out of town business I have to take care of."

_Must've been something serious because he kissed my forehead, kind of awkward if you ask me…kind of gave me a sick feeling in my stomach, OH but not in a disgusting matter I mean a sick feeling like something was wrong, something he wasn't saying_ "Make sure Bra picks you up in time and take care of yourself while I'm gone ok."

"Sure."

_He went over and gave his sister a hug…again something awkward for me to see usually it didn't matter to him if Bra knew he had some outside business to take care of_ "I'm going to go home first and pick up some things just keep on working on it and I promise to pay you back for it some how ok."

"Ok."

"Bye." _He got in his truck and left waving goodbye._

_I looked at Bra at the corner of my eye as I watched him leave then slowly turned to face her_ "Bra, don't you think he was acting a bit unusual, I mean don't you think that was I don't know…weird."

"Yeah I know…but hey he kissed you Oooooh."

"It was a friendly kiss need I remind you."

"Ok well a long hug too, Oooooh."

"Let's just go inside already."

_Bra just laughed as she followed me to the door_

------------------------------------ 

Marron woke up from the sound of the constant doorbell and knocking on the door. She forced herself to get up still half asleep she rubbed her eyes as she walked to the door and opened it up

_Bra was the first to talk_ "Oh geez sorry did we wake you?"

"Oh hi, it's ok, come in."

_We both walked in greeting her with a hug _

"How'd you guys know where I lived?"

"We stopped by your old place and asked your dad."

"Oh ok, well let me show you around then."

_After the small tour we began having some good quality girl-to-girl talk_

"After that he just left." _I finished talking about my encounter with Trunks before we arrived_

"Really? I think I remember him saying that too."

"What'd he say?" 

"I was half asleep but basically it was the same he said he had to do something and he promised he'd be back Friday morning."

_It was silent for a couple seconds as I got that sick feeling again, what is this?_

"Um, Marron can I ask you something?" _Oh no, was I blushing just now? I hope no one noticed_

"Sure."

"Do you like Trunks?"

"Yes, of course."

_I can't believe this I began blushing again _"Oh."

"I'd have to like him, if I didn't then there'd be no point in hanging out with him now would there?"

"I guess." 

_I looked down as Bra looked at me and corrected the understanding of my question _ "I think what she means is do you like him more than a friend? You know like as a boyfriend."

_It took her a while to answer_ "I couldn't tell you right now."

_Bra looked at Marron _ "Why not?"

_Just then I interrupted_ "If you're worried about hurting me you don't have to I don't think anything is ever going to happen between me and him anyways, I just think he's cute, nothing more."

_Marron smiled_ "I don't blame you I think he's cute too."

"Eck you guys, did you forget I'm here? I don't want to hear 'oh he's so cute' if it's about my brother."

_Both Marron and I laughed it off and Marron said_ "Oh yeah, sorry."

"So you DO like him." _I continued_

"Like I said I couldn't tell you right now."

"How's that? You should know if you like him more than just a friend or not."

"I…I don't really know."

"You do don't you?" 

"I really don't know Pan my feelings for him right now are well, confusing, I'm not sure if I like him in that kind of way, not yet at least. Why are you so curious anyway?"

"Since you got back I noticed all he's been doing is hanging around you."

"Oh."

"Um can I use your phone really quick, I need to call my dad and tell him where I am."

"Sure, oh but you have to use the one in the kitchen because I didn't put the one in here yet."

"Ok" 

_I left the room making my way to the kitchen slowly so I could take up time, I really did have to call my father but…I wish I knew if she liked him that way or not, or if he liked her that way…but it's too late now Trunks had already left with no sign of where he was going…but I had to leave the room I think Marron might've been on to me about liking Trunks, but I had no reason to hide it, yet I was …to not only Bra and Marron but…to myself. I wasn't allowing these feelings for Trunks take over for some reason…_

----------------------------------------

**Marron**_: As soon as I felt the room was clear and Pan was gone I began speaking very softly to Bra_

"What's with her does she really like Trunks and doesn't want to say it because I'm here?"

"No, I know her she's still a bit jealous he's spending so much time with you instead of her."

"Should I back off a bit?"

"No she's fine, she's gotten used to it by now. She just wanted to know how you 2 felt about each other."

"Oh ok."

"But between us, do you like him more than friend or what?"

"Like I told you and Pan, I don't know!"

"Really? You don't?"

"I don't. He's my best GUY friend, him AND Goten. He's… Just… A… Friend. Period. End of discussion, ok."

"Sorry."

"I'm sorry too, but it's irritating to be asked that question more than once. First my dad, then Goten, then Pan, now you. Is there something I'm putting out out there that makes you guys think like this?"

"Well…the excessive time spent between you two since you got back seems like it."

"Well he's gone till Friday, so that should put some space between right?"

"I guess."

"Besides both you and Pan know I jsut got out of an engagement half a year ago, so why would I want to just jump into another relationship especially with someone as close to me as Trunks AND Goten?" 

"Oh yeah, that's true. So are you saying you have feelings for Goten too?" 

"No I'm just saying I'm really close to both of them. More to Trunks now than Goten...cuz I finally told him before he left." 

"OH ok...so where do your feelings stand with both Goten and Trunks?" 

"Goten, he's still my best friend. Trunks, I don't know...I still think of him as my best friend...just... I don't know Bra." 

_Just then Pan walked in_

"Um I have to go my mom made dinner and my dad wants me to come home now."

"Really? Do you want me to take you home" _Bra offered_

"No it's ok I can walk back."

"Are you sure, do you want me to go with you or anything?"

"No, Bra it's ok I'll be fine, I have walked from your house to mine, and Marron's apartment is only a couple blocks from yours so it's not that far."

"Ok"

_Bra and I gave her a hug as she left and we both sat on the couch and watched some TV_

"Um, Marron?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I can sleep over tonight?"

"Sure why?"

"I have to talk to you about something."

"Ok, it's fine with me. But don't you have class tomorrow?"

"Usually, yes, but my professor told us last time that he was going to cancel the next class because of a funeral or something and Friday I don't have class anyway. So can I use your phone to tell my parents?"

"Sure. I'll make us some dinner while you call ok."

_She nodded her head as we made our way to the kitchen _


	14. Don't Blame Bra

**Episode 12: Don't Blame Bra**

________________________________________________________________________

"Let me in."

**Goten**_: Just waking up, I got out of bed and walked up to the window where Trunks was knocking. I unlocked it and let my friend in_

"What? Couldn't you see I was asleep?"

"I need to talk to you about something."

"There's a thing called the door Trunks, we're not 12 anymore you don't have to sneak in my room."

_I laid on my bed while Trunks shut the window and sat on the opposite side of me. _

_I rubbed my eyes and yawned, _"Well what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Marron."

"Ok what about her?" _I sat up and took a pillow next to me and held it_

"I talked to her today and I know you helped her move last night and this morning."

"Oh yeah, I called you a bunch of times this morning so you could help set up the furniture Krillin and 18 got her, but you didn't pick up your phone, I even called your work and I prepared a pretty good excuse just so you can get let out early but you weren't there either. Where were you?"

"That was you?"

"Yes."

"Oh, I didn't feel like going to work. When you called my cell, I thought it was just Capsule Corp. asking where I was so I got mad and blew it up."

"Psh, typical Trunks, blowing up things if he gets mad, just like Vegeta."

"Oh well. I saw it, good job by the way."

"Thanks, so was that all?"

"No, Marron said you talked to her early this morning before you left right."

"Why? What'd she tell you?"

"Nothing, she said it wasn't her place to talk about your business. Basically, she told me I had to come to you about it, so what is it?"

"Oh, um…" 

_I looked around the room with my eyes as I thought about what had happened…How was I going to explain this?_

"What?"

"Paris and I….we…um…we…"

"We what? Got engaged?"

"No, the total opposite we broke up!"

"Huh? Why?"

"I was supposed to meet her at the movies at 5 but I got there late and we got in an argument and broke up."

"Why? You're usually early when you meet her. How late were you?"

"Almost 2 hours late."

"2 HOURS?! HOW?!"

"She got a call from her agent and…" _I continued telling the same story I had told Bra_

"…By the time I got there she wasn't there anymore. I called her cell phone and she didn't pick up the first 5 times. So I knew she was mad, so I went over to where she was staying…."

--------------------------------------------

"Paris, please let me in I'm sorry. I want to explain, but I don't want to through a door. Please Paris. Baby, please let me in."

--------------------------------------------

"Finally after a while of pleading she let me in. She didn't want me to kiss her or hug her instead I sat on her couch as she stood there staring at me furiously."

--------------------------------------------

"Well…aren't you going to explain yourself?"

_I took her hands but she just pulled them away and crossed them_

"I'm so so so sorry baby. Please you have to forgive me."

"Forgive you? How can I forgive you? You were 2 hours late, and you haven't even explained it yet."

"I went over to see Bra while I waited for you since the theatre was close to their house."

"Bra?"

"Yes, you remember her right? Trunks' little sister."

_She slowly put her arms down _"Yes, she's the one who doesn't like me much right?"

_I nodded_ "I haven't spent much time with her since we started dating. She wanted to spend more time with me like before, but I canceled my plans with her that day, just so I can spend time with you."

"That's sweet, but I don't care. You knew I was coming for only 3 days. I told you 2 weeks ahead of time how could you double book a date if you knew I was coming?"

_A thought rendered my mind 'don't you ever lose track of who you're going out with and what day it is?' I guess Bra was right I DO need a planner_

"Paris, you tell me in and out when you're coming in half the time you don't show up at all! Because you're too busy."

"Why should that matter, that was the past? It's business sweetie. I've explained it to you before. You know how awful my schedule can get. I'm here now for 3 days. Shouldn't we just try to spend as much time together as we can?"

"Yeah, 3 days Paris. But baby, it was supposed to be your vacation. This is the second time and you only have 3 days. If your agent tells you, you have to work why not just tell them off and reschedule?"

"I DID! You were there, I couldn't reschedule, it was a very important shoot that I couldn't get out of. I hurried as fast as I could at that interview, I even made it to the theatre 10 minutes early so I could surprise you that for once I was early, I waited an hour for you, what were you doing with Bra that took you so long you didn't even show up early?"

"I was talking to her and I fell asleep."

"Why didn't you tell her to wake you up?"

"I don't know."

"Did you want to be late or something?"

"No, I just over slept."

"Over slept? How do I know you're not just cheating on me?"

"What are you talking about, I wouldn't do anything like that."

"Why should I believe that? She doesn't even like me so she's probably trying to get us to break up isn't she? If it's a break up she wants then a break up she's going to get, Goten it's over!"

_I quickly stood up and looked at her, I couldn't believe what she had said! She was blaming Bra for our problems? She barely knows Bra!_ "WHAT? Paris, what are you talking about, Bra would never do that, SHE was the one who woke me up and told me I was late."

"Well if she woke you up why didn't she wake you up earlier?"

"She fell asleep too."

"She did? So you 2 slept together then?"

"WHAT?! NO!! No, no, Paris you have the wrong idea. I was tired so I went to sleep; she was working on something and must have fallen asleep. You've got to believe me. I wouldn't ever cheat on you ever!"

"How do I know that?"

"You just have to believe me."

_She sat down with her head cupped in her hands like she was going to cry. I went ahead and sat next to her and looked at her while rubbing my hand on her back to comfort her…after a couple seconds she turned her face toward me, no signs of crying though, I guess she was just upset…_

"Goten, you've never been late before. You've slept in a couple times but you always made it in time to still be early. I'll accept the fact that you slept in longer than usual this time, but I just have this bad feeling that you're cheating on me with her."

"Why?"

"Because she hates me, isn't that enough reason for her to try to break us up?"

"Bra isn't that kind of person. She might hate you, but she wouldn't do anything like that."

"I still have a feeling you're cheating on me though."

"You've known she's hated you the whole time, yet you start having this feeling now? You've trusted me this long and you're saying you don't trust me now?"

"I just need to know you're not cheating on me"

"I'm NOT! Paris, how do I know YOU'RE not the one cheating on me?"

_She looked at me straight in my eyes,_ "I'm not Goten. I'd never do that to you."

"I trust you more than enough to know that, but your questioning is making me question the times you say you're coming and don't. Saying you're at an interview, well how do I know you're not just out with some other boyfriend, I can only TRUST that you're not doing anything while I'm not there."

"Goten we both agreed to see other people as long as we don't make out with them or make a big commitment with that person right?"

"Yes."

"And I haven't done anything wrong! I've kept my promise, and I will as long as we're together. But I feel like these last couple of weeks without you has been putting a stain on our relationship."

"What do you mean 'a strain'? I've called you at least once a day and we seemed fine. Now you're saying you want to break up?"

_She looked down again,_ "I don't know, I just…I need a break from you for now."

"A break? Paris, a break IS a break up."

"No, I just want to put our relationship on hold. Be able to do things without worrying about what I've left back here. Then when I'm ready hopefully we can get back together."

"Paris, putting a relationship on hold IS still a break up. If you want to break up then say it, don't give me this 'on hold stuff till I'm ready' because you don't want to hurt my feelings, just say it I know you do!"

"What is wrong with you? Fine I want to break up, but it's a temporary thing I know I want to get back with you when I'm ready, right now my career is holding both you and me down. And I don't want to be in a relationship if it's going to get in the way."

"Don't try to spare my feeling Paris, I can take it I've taken it over 100 times by now by every girl I've been with. I've heard every excuse in the book."

"Fine you want me to break it up ok," _She stood up and pointed to the door,_ "GOTEN GET OUT! I don't want to see you again, GO! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

------------------------------------------------------

"After I left, I flew around for a couple hours thinking if I should go back and try to fix things or just move on."

"And you just moved on?"

"Well by the time I almost approached an answer I was flying around the Kame House, and I saw Marron outside lying on the sand looking right up at me."

"Didn't you know she was out there?"

"I was too deep into thought, I couldn't even feel her ki. So I went down there and asked what she was doing. She said she was taking a break from helping her dad move her stuff. Basically after that I just helped her out, after about 3 a.m. Krillin went to bed. I was about to go home too, till she asked how Paris was. After that I told her what happened and she just gave me support and said I didn't need her etc."

"Basically the same advice you gave her after her break up with Geeno?"

"Oh so she told you huh?"

"Yeah, basically to make a long story short; I found a photo album and she explained."

"Ok, sorry I had to keep it from you like that."

"It's fine, you only did what you had to do."

"Yeah."


	15. Undeniable Love

**Episode 13: Undeniable Love**

________________________________________________________________________

"You were really quiet during dinner. What'd you want to talk to me about?"

**Bra**: _We began washing the dishes_

"Um, what I have to tell you isn't going to be easy for me to say, I haven't told anyone, not Trunks, not Goten, not even Pan! But I know I can trust you."

"Always, why?" She gasped deeply "OH MY GOSH BRA ARE YOU PREGNANT?!"

My face squinted as the plate slipped out of my hand hitting the sink making a loud bang 

"NO!! MARRON! WHAT'RE YOU THINKING?"

"Oh, sorry. I just figured something kept quiet would be that."

"No, that's not it. Trust me I'm still a proud saiya-jin virgin. Plus my dad would kill not me but the guy I was with if I lost it to some half-twit weakling who was only around for game."

"Oh yeah, right forgot about that."

"Yup, after killing the guy he'll probably come and yell at me if I got pregnant, that would be the only time he'd know I was sleeping with someone."

"Yet, you remain a virgin. Where do you find the strength to remain a virgin?"

"I'll tell you one thing, it isn't simple. I just think of the point in it. I mean why sleep with someone you don't really love and then risk the chance of getting pregnant? Plus my relationships never last long enough to the point where I'd feel comfortable to do him. I mean the longest I've ever been with someone is about 2 months. So…how about you? Are you still?"

"Um…no."

 "Who? Please don't tell me Trunks!"

"What? Bra, we only went out for 2 weeks of course not."

_I let out a sigh of relief_ "Oh ok."

"Hey do you know if he slept with that Kirei girl?"

"Oh 'get away girl'?"

"Yea, that's her."

"Uh, no I hope not that's disgusting."

"I know…could he have slept with any other girls?"

"Um, I don't think so. I haven't heard of any girlfriends since you 2 broke up. He went on a couple dates that Goten set him up with. But it was only one date. I don't think he's a one night stand kind of guy."

"I don't think so either. So you're saying he's still a virgin?"

"I guess, I don't know. Don't ask me about his sex life it's just… blah. Let's talk about you if it wasn't Trunks, then it has to be Geeno right?"

"Yes."

"I thought so, 2 years. It's not surprising. You were gonna marry that guy. So when did you lose it to him?"

"About 5 months into our relationship, but shh, I haven't told anyone that. You're the first person I've told."

"That means you were my age when you lost it huh?"

"What 18? Yes. But I did love him. Too bad we didn't make it to the alter."

"So how was it?"

"The first time hurts, but after that- Um Bra can we just talk about something else, I don't exactly feel like talking about my sex life right now." 

_She let out a little giggle and I just joined her_

"Sorry, I'll get there eventually. I doubt I can hold it till I'm married though."

"Don't worry about it you'll know when you want it. Why you have someone in mind or something."

"Um, no…"

"So then what kind of secret is this if you haven't told anyone? Especially Pan?"

"Um…"

"What is it?"

"I can't tell Pan because…because…"

"Because what Bra? Just say it you know I won't say anything."

"Because I've fallen in love with her uncle."

_I saw Marron's eyes widened in surprise_ "GOTEN?"

"Yeah."

"Goten? What? Where? When? Why? How?"

"Eh…"

_At that point I felt VERY Uncomfortable telling Marron anything else, But I already started telling her, I can't back out now. Plus who else can I talk to about this? She's the best possible person to tell! AH Let's just get this over with!_

"Bra, just tell me don't worry. I won't say anything."

"Ok fine, just don't please."

"I won't, trust me."

"Ok, I've told you before that I liked him remember?"

"Yes, that was before he started dating Paris."

"After that I stopped liking him because he seemed to ignore me once she came into the picture."

"Ok, so how can the way you use to like him, then stop liking him, and that liking turning into love?"

"It started growing slowly when he came over that day you gave Trunks his jacket…" 

_I began explaining everything that happened between Goten and me all the way up to the goodbye kiss…_

"… I told Pan about the first kiss, but that was about it. She said it wasn't a big deal because he was only sleeping. But that was all I could think about after he left."

We entered the balcony and laid on the 2 lawn chairs facing each other

"So you fell in love with him after the kiss?"

"The kiss and rose was sweet, but after that the 2 kisses all I've been doing is thinking about him… MARRON I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

_I gripped Marron's shoulders and began shaking her_

"Calm down Bra, calm down."

I let go relaxing my whole body making my arms and head fall

"Marron, I can't love him. I just can't. Not now. It'll never work between us. I don't want to love him like this. I can't believe my like turned to love. I stopped liking him, but when I finally do, he starts acting up like this. Marron I need help, please help me get over this."

"Are you sure it's love Bra, not just a deep liking?"

"Yes, I know it's love. I may be young but I know how love feels."

"But you've never BEEN in love before."

_I looked up at her_

"Exactly! That's what I mean I've never felt this way about anyone before that's why I NEED to get out! Help me please!"

"Why? What's so wrong about loving him?"

"PARIS! I can't love him because he's in love with Paris. I see it in his eyes whenever he talks about her, they light up and he has this smile. The same thing that happens when I think about him, that's why I need to get out." She looked down again 

**_Marron_**_: Although I knew the truth about Paris, was this a right time to tell her?_ _I promised Goten, I wouldn't. But Bra needs help and she thinks Paris is only in the way. I can't tell her, not me at least._

"Bra, Bra…" 

_I hugged my friend to comfort her as she began to cry. I've never seen her act like this about a boy…nonetheless it was about Goten…_ "I'm asking you again, how do you know it's love you might just be having a really big crush on him, and since you don't have a boyfriend you're probably vulnerable enough to accept the first closest guy to you and that's Goten?" 

_I could feel Bra's tears begin to pass through my shirt _"Marron you've been in love before you have to know what I'm going through." 

"Then tell me how it's love Bra." 

"I've always been thinking about him. Not just because this happened, but before this...I've thought about him. I always thought of what it would be like to be with him, to be his girlfriend. Thoughts I have of him send chills down my spine, inside these thoughts I'm happy, happier than I have ever imagined." 

_I felt more tears soaking through my shirt almost as if I had spilt a drink on myself...she continued _

"I daydream about things I would do if I were with him, things I'd ONLY want to do with him. It's just lately it's gotten more furious. I haven't stopped thinking about him. He's the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing I think about when I go to bed, and in between times too. I've never had thoughts about any guy like this Marron...it just hurts me so much because I'm letting my emotions get the best of me, more so because Paris is the only wall that stands between us." 

"Bra, I don't know what to tell you, but you do need to talk to Goten about this."

"But I can't face him. If I tell him, I'll just get rejected because of his love for Paris and I can't handle that."

"Bra, let me give you some advice I got from Goten himself, don't pass up the chance to say you love someone. You'll be hurt when he rejects. But the silence is more heartbreaking, trust me."

_She began to cry even more and I just held her tighter as we sat in silence. I felt sorry for her, I knew how she was feeling inside…being in love but not wanting it to take control over her emotions…it was like that with Trunks_

----------------------------------------------------

**Pan**: I _opened the door to Goten's room and stuck my head through the opening and  noticed Goten was awake_

"Oh hey you're finally awake."

I turned my head and noticed Trunks was sitting there

"Oh hey Trunks! I didn't know you were here."

_He smiled_ "Hi Pan."

_I tilted my head down so he wouldn't notice I was blushing, I'm so stupid. Why do I blush everytime I see him AH!_ "So is this where you're staying for the next couple of days as your 'out of town business'?"

"Um, no I just came to stop by."

_Goten looked confused_ "Out of town business?"

"I'll explain later, Pan weren't you at Marron's apartment just now?"

"Yes, but dad told me I had to go home for dinner so, you know…"

_A voice began calling my name_ "PAN, PAN."

_I pulled my head out of the door facing down the hall way_

"YES?"

"COME HERE."

"WHY?"

"YOUR DAD NEEDS YOU FOR SOMETHING."

_I stuck my head back in the doorway_

"Trunks, when are you leaving?"

"In a couple minutes, after I'm done talking to Goten."

"Ok, well can you tell me when you leave."

"What I'm telling Goten?" 

"No, I mean tell me when you're leaving so I can say bye." 

"Oh ok."

"Ok, I'll just be with my dad till then."

**Trunks**: _She left and shut the door behind her…then Goten looked back at me_

"So you wanted to tell me something?"

"Since you've kept that secret about Geeno so well, can you keep another one?"

"Sure."

"Ok, I'm going to go away for a few days and I need you to make sure no one goes to look for me ok."

"Sure, but where are you going?"

"I need to get away for a while, to think without any distractions."

"Think? Think about what?"

"What I'm about to tell you can't be repeated ok"

"You have my word."

"I MEAN IT! If you say anything I'll come after you and kill you myself!"

"Ok Vegeta's son, I got it don't worry. You can trust me…so what's this big secret of yours that has you all worried?"

"I started having feelings for Marron."_ I said underneath my breath_

"Huh?"

"I started having feelings for Marron." _I said a bit louder_

"I can't understand you unless you speak up you know?"

"Are you deaf? I said I'm starting to have feelings for Marron." _ I said in an annoyed toned voice_

"WHAT?! YOU HAV-" _I pressed my hand over Goten's mouth hard enough to make his head hit the headboard_

"SHUT UP! I told you not to say anything, so keep your voice down or else someone might hear you." 

Goten nodded his head and I slowly took my hand away

"Geez, sorry. But you didn't have to push so hard." _He rubbed the back of his head…hey sometimes you never know who could be listening on the other side of that door. I didn't want it to get out plus Goten almost said it LOUD enough for Pan to hear if she was right there…._

"Anyway, after she told me her story with Geeno, I thought a lot and decided I had to get away from her for a while so I can have time to think for myself."

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

"Because I'm afraid of hurting her a second time. I need to get my mind off of her and try to move on."

"Why? What's so bad about liking her?"

"She told me how she felt about the time we were dating and although she said she's over it and moved on, it hurt me to see her tell me how she felt about that time and about Geeno. I just need to move on that's all."

"Don't pass up the chance to tell someone how you feel. You'll be hurt when she rejects. But silence is more heartbreaking"

_I thought about it for about a minute…hmm? So he's saying if I don't tell Marron how I feel then in return I'll be in more pain? But if I do tell her and she doesn't feel the same way it's better than not telling her at all?_

"No, I can't, I don't care if it's more heartbreaking for me, anything is better than the risk of me hurting her again."

"As long as you don't hurt her in the process you'll be fine."

"But that's a risk I DON'T want to take. It's just something, I need to do this on my own."

"Ok…well how long are you going to be gone?"

"2 days, I should be back by Friday."

"Do you think that's enough time?"

"Yeah, shouldn't it be?"

"Trunks, Trunks, Trunks…Sometimes 2 days can be enough, but you might need more, think about if you're able to keep that feeling away when you see her."

"But it has to be 2 days, I promised Marron I'd only be gone till Friday."

"Well then if 2 days is enough and you can come back clean of how you feel when you see her, then ok. If not…well…"

"Forget it" _I started heading for the window and opened it_, "I'll be back by Friday, regardless!" _I flew out then turned around to see Goten looking from the window,_ "DON'T TELL ANYONE! AND MAKE SURE NO ONE GOES AFTER ME!" 

"OK!"

_Then without looking I bumped into someone _

"HEY!"

I turned around and noticed it was Pan

"Oh sorry Pan."

"Nice way of saying bye Trunks"

"Sorry, but I have to go now. I'll see you in 2 days."

I started flying off waving bye to her I made my way home to tell my parents I be gone for a couple days

----------------------------------------------------------

**Bra**: "I can't tell him Marron it's just too hard."

"You're only scared of being rejected, he'll never know if you never tell him. Then you'll live life wondering what could've happened if you just had told him."

"But what about Paris?"

"When you talk to him don't tell him you love him until you find out how he feels about Paris. After that you can decide whether or not you want to tell him how you feel."

"How do I know what I'm supposed to say, I don't want to blurt it out, I want to slowly tell him without making a fool of myself."

"Come with me." _She grabbed my wrist and I followed her to her room_

"Sit." _She pointed to the chair at the desk while she opened the drawer and took out a piece of paper and pen. I sat slowly with my eyes just in confusion_

"Write a poem, or just start writing about how you feel about him. It'll help you blow off some steam and help you relax. I've done it a couple times before, trust me it helps."

"Ok."


	16. Can't Deal With You Yet, Goten

**Episode 14: Can't Deal With You Yet, Goten**

________________________________________________________________________

"Bra it's 1 in the morning, you've been at it for over 2 hours. Aren't you done yet?" **Marron:**_I just woke up from a small nap, laying on my bed holding the same bear Trunks had given me_

"I just can't find the right words to say. It keeps turning out all mumble jumble."

_I looked at the pink bear remembering of a time I felt just like her, I sat up_

"Why don't you take a break for a couple minutes, you know get some fresh air or a drink maybe, to clear your head."

"Ok." 

**Bra:**_I stood up and headed toward the door, then I turned around and asked Marron a question_ "Marron, you've done this before haven't you?"

"What, the writing stuff?"

"Yes."

"Yes, why?"

"If you still have it do you think you can take it out and help me say what I need to say, the right way?"

"Sure, just go clear your head while I get it out ok."

"Thanks." _I left the room and headed to the kitchen for a drink_

--------------------------------------------

"What's my reasons for liking her now?" 

**Trunks:**_ I continued thinking as I laid on the branch of a tree miles away from West City, with my hands behind my head and my ankle resting on my knee...I stared up at the stars that peaked through the leaves. What were my reasons though? Then I began counting with my fingers_

"1. She was always beautiful, but something about her seems more appealing to me now. 2. She's obviously gotten more mature and open with her feelings since Geeno. Man I'd like to get my hands on that jerk!" 

_I stuck my hand up and blew up a branch a couple feet away from me then continued _

"How can he say he loves her, ask her to marry him, then say he doesn't feel that way anymore?" 

_I began to think about the advice my mother gave me about the way marriage works. 'Never tell someone you love them if you don't mean it. If you can love someone so much that you can't see yourself without her, then you know that's who you should marry. Trust me son, when you find her you'll know. It's a feeling you get in your heart about someone. Although your father never admits he loves me, I know he does because it's a feeling in my heart that I'm certain about. It'll be something you've never felt before, if you're like your father, you'll probably deny that feeling and convince yourself you don't love her, and you'll think about her constantly, then you'll realize that feeling you've never felt before and that my son is love.'_

_I flew up high above the tree and looked down in confusion _"Love huh? Is that what this feeling is supposed to be? What am I supposed to do next MARRY her?" _I stretched my right arm out with the palm open and blew off another branch below me_

"Right…" _I said to myself sarcastically, folding my arms to my chest_

"…She WOULD make the perfect wife, she knows how to cook, she's compassionate, she- NO I came up here to try to forget about how she makes me feel." _I unfolded my arms stretching them out and opening the palms once again and blew the tree up, just like I did to 3 other trees around me. Letting out a big sigh and sitting with my arms and legs folded as I sat in the air looking straight out in the darkness and continued thinking. Then something flashed in my mind _

_'Don't pass up the chance to tell someone how you feel. You'll be hurt when she rejects. But silence is more heartbreaking'_

_"Heartbreaking is right. If I tell Marron how I felt…it WILL be for both of us."_

_-----------------------------------------------------_

_It was Thursday, the next night; Marron, Pan, and Bra spent the day at an amusement park mainly to help them get their mind off of things. All were back at their own houses and apartment, while Goten spent the day thinking about Paris, the good times they actually had together. Staying in his room, not wanting to come out and talk, only to come out to eat._

_Goten continued thinking about Paris and looking at a picture of the 2 that he hung proudly on the wall, then his cell phone rang_

"Hello?"

"Hi, Goten."

"Who's this?"

"Bra."

"Oh, Hey! Hi, what's up?"

"Nothing, um, what're you doing?"

"Nothing, just thinking."

"Oh yeah, Paris probably left today didn't she?"

"I don't know I guess, I wasn't with her today."

"You weren't? But it's her last day why not?"

"Um, something came up that's all."

**Bra:**_I started thinking about the note _"Is it ok if I come over? I need to talk to you about something."

"About what?"

"Um, well I'll just come over and tell you in person it's better ok? It's important trust me."

"Um, if it's important then sure."

"Ok, I'll be over in a couple minutes."

"Wait Bra."

"Yes?"

"Instead of meeting here, can I just pick you up and we can talk somewhere outside of my room."

"Um, why?"

"I've been in my room all day and I really really need to get out."

"Sure."

"Ok, I'll be over in say 30 minutes?"

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

_I hung up the phone and quickly called Marron_

"Hello?"

"MARRON I NEED YOU TO COME OVER NOW!"

"WHY? BRA WHAT'S WRONG?"

"It's about Goten he's coming over and I NEED YOU NOW!"

"BRA! Don't scare me like that, I thought something was wrong."

"No time for talk he'll be here in 30 minutes MARRON! PLEASE COME OVER NOW!"

"Ok ok, Bra calm down I'll be over in 5 minutes."

"NO NOW! MARRON I NEED YOU HERE NOW! I DON'T WANT TO WASTE ANY TIME."

"I'm going to leave when I hang up, but it'll take me about 5 minutes to get there. I'm hanging up now k, bye."

_I continued trying to find something to wear as my heart began to beat faster, becoming nervous and anxious. Finally Marron arrived_

"Ok, so what's the big deal."

"I'm going to give him the note tonight!"

"Good for you! and I wish you the best of luck, but why do you need me?"

"I need you to help me figure out what to wear and how I should go about this."

"Bra, we've talked about this last night. Ask how he feels about Paris, after he tells you, decide if you really want to tell him how you feel. That's all there is to it."

_I placed a shirt and pants in front of me, looking at myself in the mirror to see if the outfit matched, then turned around to show Marron_ "I know I know, but how's this?"

"Bra, it's great, but you really don't need to get all dressed up to impress him. If you do, he'll know something's up."

"But something IS up. I'm about to tell him how I feel. This is BIG for me. I need to at least look good when I tell him."

"Bra, what you have on right now looks good. But if you really really need to change then go ahead."

"I'm so nervous Marron, you don't even know how nervous I am. Should I touch-up my make-up? Ah, I need shoes that go with this outfit…" 

_I continued blabbering then Marron grabbed my shoulders _"BRA! Calm down! Stop. Sit."

_She forced me to sit on the bed_

"Look, I know this is nerve racking, but you need to calm down. Make this seem as natural as possible, if you get all tensed up you're just going to talk gibberish to him and it won't make any sense. Just…breathe for a moment."

"Marron, I don't want to mess this up. I mean what if he tells me he loves Paris or he can't date me because I'm his best friend's little sister and my best friend is her uncle. I mean what if everything just goes wrong?"

"Bra, don't think like that. If you expect the worst, you'll only get the worst. But don't expect for the best either, because then you'll be disappointed if you get let down. Just think of the best and the worst ok. That way you'll know how to react if he lets you down, and how to react if he does want to be more than friends."

_I looked at my white gold watch I got at the mall a couple days back_ "10:45, he'll be here in less than 10 minutes." _I wrapped my arms around my stomach,_ "Marron, I don't feel so good."

"It's just butterflies, you're too nervous. Just try to calm down as much as possible."

"I don't think I can do this anymore. What was I thinking? I don't want to do this anymore."_ I picked up the phone in attempt to call Goten and cancel until Marron took it away_

"No, Bra it's too late he's almost here. You're going to have to do this sooner or later. If you wait longer it's just going to suck even more."

I let out a big sigh "Oh, I know, but now? Why'd I say now? Aw man."

"Don't worry about it, if you need to look at your note and remember what you were going to say and give it to him."

Suddenly the door opened

"Bra, um Goten's here to pick you up he says."

_My eyes widened from the news my mother had just announced_ "He is?"

"Yes, now exactly where do you think you're going at this time? It's late already."

"I know, but Goten's taking me out somewhere for a while. I won't be out long anyway."

"Where are you 2 going?"

"I don't know yet, he just felt like going out somewhere. Can I go I won't be up too late?"

"Ok, just don't be out till 5 in the morning ok."

"Thanks."

My mother left the room

"Come on I'll walk you down there."

"Ok." I took a deep breath in and exhaled "I think I can do this."

"Good, have the note?"

"Yes, it's in my bag."

"Ok, then let's go."


	17. Tonight and the Morning After

**Episode 15: Tonight And The Morning After**

________________________________________________________________________

"I love it here, this is my favorite spot to go to when I want to forget everything."

**Bra:**_We arrived at a beautiful park with yards of green grass and trees. The car was parked backwards and Goten took my hand helping me out of the car as we walked to the back of it._

"Um, ok, but why?"

_Goten spread out a blanket he took from the trunk and placed it on the ground, sat on it leaning against the bumper of the car_

"Here sit." _He patted the spot next to him and I sat down_

"This is why I love it here. Look." _He pointed in front of him_

"Where?" _I could only see the large field of grass and nicely placed trees that grew from it_

"There." _He pointed out again. I leaned my head toward his arm tracing his finger to where ever he was pointing with my eyes, still I saw nothing special_

"Goten, what am I suppose to see here? I mean besides the grass, trees, and the moon?"

"You see that big pond over there?" 

"Yes." 

"There's a waterfall over there off to the side, I know it's hard to see, but the moon reflects the water falling perfectly from here. Do you see it?"

_I tried to see the waterfall, it took me a while but I finally saw it. The trees in front of it overcasted the waterfall. The water falling from a mid sized hill, it looked so clean and clear. _

"Oh ok, I get it now. So this place helps you relax huh?"

"Yup…so what'd you want to talk to me about?"

_My heart began to beat fast and I became nervous again. I held my bag close to me thinking about the note and what Marron told me._

"Um, have you ever told anyone you loved them before?"

_It seemed like he was thinking about it for a moment, _"Yes, why?"

"So you told Paris you love her?"

"Well...yeah, but I don't want to anymore." 

"What? Why not?"

"Be-cause I don't."

"Oh-Kay, well..."

"We broke up."

"Huh? When?"

"Tuesday after I left your house."

"But that was 2 days ago, why didn't you tell me?"

"Things came up, Marron moving, Trunks leaving and you weren't home that day either plus you left your cell phone at home. Today, you were gone too."

"Oh, I was with Marron the whole time. I stayed over yesterday, today I went to the amusement park with Pan and Marron, but I'm here now. So tell me what happened."

**Goten:**_I began repeating the story... after I finished Bra looked down at her bag and began picking at the zipper_

"So basically I'm guilty by association huh?"

"No, no, Bra you're not at all guilty. She just chose her career over me. She just needed someone to blame and you were her only target."

"Right." _She said with sarcastic in her voice_

"I'm sorry Goten. I wish I could've woken up early enough to wake you up in time. Then maybe none of this would've happened."

I put my arm around Bra's shoulders and pulled her closer "Stop saying that, it's not your fault. It had to end sometime; I can't keep a girlfriend who's in and out all the time you know. But hey now I can spend my time with you, you've got all my attention. So before I forget, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

**Bra:**_I placed my bag behind me and looked back at him_

"Nothing, it's not important anymore."

"Are you sure?"

"Mmhmm."

_I couldn't tell him, he had just gotten his heart broken because of me, eventhough he said it wasn't myfault. I still felt bad I didn't want to catch him on the rebound. That's the last thing I wanted to be. I looked at Goten as he placed his hands behind his head and looked up at the sky, I smiled and looked up with him._

"You know after all that time I was with her, even dating other girls, I always thought we would strong through this distant thing...but I guess it takes something tough to happen to see how strong a bond really is." 

"So do you miss her?"

"Everytime she left, but now…not really."

"If she came to her senses would you take her back?"

"I don't think so, it's hard to say actually. I thought a lot about her since we broke up and I've talked to both Trunks and Marron. In the long run I guess I'm happy we did break up, because she's gone all the time and I don't know, I need a girlfriend who's available and all for me you know?"

"I know what you mean. That's why I didn't like her. You deserve better Goten. She just isn't right for you, she's never around and you're the one initiating everything. What has she done for you?"

"Um…whenever she has time off she tries to visit me."

"Understandable but, wouldn't you rather have someone who's here with you all the time?"

"Yes, don't you?"

"Yeah…" _I scooted closer to him and stared at the waterfall. I think he noticed when he placed his arm around my shoulders and stared off with me_

"You know it's moments like this and friends like you that help me through things like this. Thank you." 

"No problem. You're bound to find that lucky woman to make you happy someday, I'm sure of it." 

**Goten:**_ I let out a small chuckle and looked at Bra as she continued watching the waterfall _"Thanks, whoever you end up marrying is SURE to be one lucky man." 

_Bra looked up at me_ "Thanks" 

_I responded with a simple kiss to her forehead._

---------------------------------------------

"Good morning mama. Morning papa." **Bra:**_ I said cheerfully as I sat at the table with my father getting ready to eat. My mother then placed the food on the table_

"Mama? Papa? Someone's in a good mood this morning."

_I smiled, however my father looked at me as he grabbed the food_

"Why were you late last night?"

"I wasn't late. I came back at 2. Mom said as long as it wasn't at 5."

"Where'd you and Kakkarot's son go to so late last night?"

"No where really. Just some park looking place."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing just talk."

"Did you two hav-" 

**Bra:**_My mother interrupted, _"Vegeta, stop asking so many questions at the table. Use your manners please. If you're a prince surely you know not to talk while you eat."

_My father continued eating as he glared at my mother. While I ate my food, I thought about last night..._

---------------------------------------------

Last Night.... 

"It's 1:45 already, I can't believe how much time passed already. I better get you home now before your dad kills me for bring you home so late."

"Do we have to?" I adjusted myself closer to Goten, his arm was still around my shoulders, then I wrapped my arms around his waist. 

"Without Paris, we can do this anytime again. Just call me whenever you want to hang out ok."

I smiled as he stood up and lent his hand to me, I stood up, helped him put the blanked away, got in the car and drove me home... We stood at the doorway. Getting ready to say good night to each other 

"So I'll call you tomorrow again ok." _I told him with a smile on my face_

"Sure."

"Night."

"Night." _He gave me a hug and a simple kiss on the cheek_ "Thank you again."

"You're welcome. Thanks too."

"Sure." _Goten let go and waved good-bye as he walked to the car._

--------------------------------------------

_Back to reality....Friday morning...somewhere out off West City_

"Well lets hope I can face her now." **Trunks:**_ I was flying above Marron's apartment. Then the door started opening and out she came running down the sidewalk._

"Whoa! There she is. Where is she going?" _I quietly said to myself as I followed her through flight. After a couple blocks she arrived at a restaurant_

"She's working today? Should I visit her, I promised I would. I can face her right?" 

_I began questioning if I could face her without feeling anything towards her. I stayed above ground for over an hour, thinking and thinking. Finally I just flew off, disappointed in myself, I began flying toward the Goten's._

"Ah, what am I doing? Why can't I face her? I'm a man I can handle it! Maybe I should talk to Goten, I hope pan isn't there. I don't want Marron to find out I saw Pan & Goten before her. But I can't just show up, they'll feel my ki and Pan'll know I'm there, I better go by car and lower my ki." 

_I took out the dino cap I still had in my pocket and drove off compressing my energy as I got closer._

-----------------------------------------------

**Bra:**_It was 5 p.m. and Marron got just got off work and I decided to pay her a little visit to tell her all about the amazing night I had._

"So sounds like you had fun last night."

"Yup."

"And how do you feel now?"

"Um…better since he's available now."

"Do you plan on giving him the note tonight?"

"Eh, not yet. Whenever the right time comes."

"Ok, just don't wait too long. The way that boy runs his game; he'll probably have another girlfriend soon. You just better make sure it's you!"

"Thanks…"

"Oh hey have you seen your brother yet?"

"No, I thought you would since he was going to visit you first."

"Well I had to go to work at 9, so if he showed up after that I wasn't home."

"Hmm, maybe he's just running late."

"Did he tell you where he was going at all?"

"Just out of town."

"You're mom is at Capsule Corp. right now right?"

"Yes."

**Marron:**_ I grabbed the phone and started dialing directly to Trunks' office_

_"Hello, Capsule Corporation, Bulma speaking how can I help you?"_

_"Mrs. Brief, this is Marron do you know if Trunks is in the building right now?"_

_"Not that I know of, I think he's still out. Have you called his cell phone?"_

_"He told me he doesn't have it anymore because he blew it up."_

_"Again? Oh geez, well have you called the house?"_

_"Bra's just got here from there and she hasn't seen him yet."_

_"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. He'll probably come back tonight."_

_"Can you check if there's some out of town business on his schedule since Wednesday?"_

_"Um…" Bulma looked through the schedule, "Nope, the meetings have been here for the last 2 days and his vacation starts on Monday so there aren't any meetings till after next week. Why?"_

_"Nevermind, thank you."_

_"Sure."_

_"Bye."_

_"Bye."_

_I hung up the phone and started dialing again _

"Something isn't adding up here."

"What'd my mom say."

"He didn't have any out of town meetings since Wednesday and his vacation starts on Monday."

"So then who are you calling now?"

"Hold on…Hello Goten? It's me Marron have you seen or heard from Trunks at all today?"

"No."

"Ok, thanks bye."

"Bye."

"Hey I wanted to talk to him."

"Sorry, but he hasn't seen him either."

"Marron it's fine he's running late so what? It's nothing to worry about. He'll be back tonight probably and if not tonight then by Monday because he's on vacation by then."

"Ok, well then in the mean time what do you want to do before you get ready."

"Shopping, maybe get a new outfit for Goten."

"Ok, I'll call Pan maybe you can see Goten when we pick her up."

"Ok."

_The promise he made to me didn't bother me that much because I knew he wasn't very reliable when it came to promises. Plus I knew whatever he was doing must have been important, he can take care of himself. I'm sure he can. _

_...A while later at the mall Pan and Bra ganged up on little ol' me teasing me about Trunks_

"So Marron, when do you plan on marrying Trunks?"

"Whatever." _I_ _ignored Bra's comment as I continued looking through the shirts_

"Oh wait, you have to wait till he gets home!" _Pan joined in_

"You guys! I don't WANT TO MARRY HIM! I was just worried geez, can't you get over that!" _I said as I hit them with a tank top I was holding_

"You know you want him or else you wouldn't be calling everyone to ask where he was now would you?" _Bra said covering her face dodging the tank top slaps _

_Pan and Bra continued teasing meonce in a while the whole day while I tried to defend myself trying to convince them I didn't like him like that._


	18. I Finally Arrived Marron

**Episode 16: I Finally Arrived, Marron**

________________________________________________________________________

"Huh?" 

**Marron:**_ I awoke from a knocking noise on my window. I was wearing a silk dark blue spaghetti strapped tank top with a pair of gray cotton gym shorts, I looked at the time 4:19 a.m. wondering who in the hell would bother me at this time! Then I turned my head and looked at the window, it just began raining when I noticed Trunks whispering my name as he stood there continuing to knock wearing nothing but khaki shorts with a black shirt that began to cling to his body as the rain continued falling. At first I stared at him in shock and joy. Tears began to well up as I finally opened the window _

_I couldn't say anything, I just stared in shock as I watched him begin making his way through the window and sat on my bed facing me._

"Sorry to wake you up so late."

_With no words to add to that I leaned over and took his face pulling it toward me before he could say anything and pressed my lips onto his._

**Trunks:** _I tasted a tear that rolled from Marron's face as I sat still while she kept her lips pressed onto mine. I wanted to explain myself so a couple seconds passed till I broke it off._

"I'm sorry I broke my promise again. But I saw you that morning and couldn't face you, then I realized…I can't get over you."

"Trunks I don't care about your promise, you still kept it because I was the first person you visited right?" 

"Yes."

"I can't believe you've been out in the rain trying to wake me up." 

"I had to see you, even if I couldn't shake this feeling. I needed to see you."

_Marron began pulling my wet shirt off probably so I wouldn't catch a cold. She pulled the blanket from behind me and wrapped my body and herself with it. I placed my hands on her back as I held the blanket closed behind her. She wrapped her arms around my body, resting her head on my shoulder; her body was so warm compared to mine as I felt it pressed up against me._

"I've been waiting for you." She spoke quietly

"I don't know how you feel about me now, or even if you have those kind of feelings about me anymore. But I know one thing...no matter how you feel about me then, now, or even the future, there's something I have to tell you and I can't prolong it anymore otherwise I'll continue to wonder what would've happened if I did tell you." 

_Marron lifted her head and looked into my eyes with a look of concern_ "Tell me what?" 

"That I want to start things over with you. To go to that level of a relationship beyond our mere friendship and for you to have faith in me to be a better boyfriend and make you happy....and to hopefully get you to love me the way I've realized I do right now." 

**Marron:**_ WHAT? *_*...did these word I was hearing come from HIS mouth? How did he come to loving me? He wants to be my boyfriend again? HUH? I didn't say anything just gave him a warm smile and rested my head back down on his bare shoulder. I was speechless....All I could do was think about what he had just said. Words can be so powerful and overbearing especially coming out of Trunks...._

_We sat there like that for about 15 minutes in silence...thinking to ourselves... until I felt he was warm enough. I stroked his back to reassure that he was warm, then my hands began trailing to his stomach slowly. I traced my index finger from the center of his chest down his packed stomach. I looked into his crystal blue eyes as I began unbuckling his belt. He looked down as I began unzipping his pants, he grabbed my hands and we both looked at each other_

"Are you sure?"

_I nodded and smiled to give him my assurance._

"Trunks I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm special to you right?"

"Yes."

"Well, they say your first time should be with someone special, and I want to be your first…you know how to right?"

**Trunks:**_I became nervous, but this seemed to be her way of telling me her answer for her to let me love her._ "Yes."

"I don't want to unless you do."

_I nodded and let go of her hands and she continued._

-----------------------------------

_I woke up and noticed I was still on the ground and it was still dark_

"Of course, a dream. It's ALWAYS a dream."

_I got up and started walking off not knowing where I was going, I continued thinking…_

-----------------------------------

"That was weird." **Marron:**_I awoke and looked at my window hoping to see Trunks there_

"He was here, that seemed so real… Maybe that just means he'll be back today!" _I laid back down and fell asleep. Too tired to take the time and think about the dream that just occurred_

------------------------------------

Later that same day... 

"Hello?"

"Goten?"

"Yes?"

"It's Marron are you busy right now?"

"No. I just got out of the shower. Why?"

"Lunch time, can you go?"

"Sure, I'll be over in a couple minutes ok."

"Thanks."

"Sure, bye."

"Bye."

-----------------------------------------------

_Minutes later Goten picked me up for lunch. Arriving at a fast food restaurant, as usual Goten ordered one of everything while I ordered a simple meal._

"So seems like you and Bra are back to hanging out all the time again huh?"

"Yup, I actually have time now."

"So what've you guys been doing the past week?"

"Nothing really, just hanging out. Going to the movies, taking her shopping after school with Pan, stuff like that."

"I'm so jealous, you hang out with her so much I barley get to see both of you anymore. I'm so alone." _I said in a sarcastic voice_

_Goten grabbed my hand and stroked it with his thumb while he continued eating with his other hand_

"I guess without Trunks there's no one to bug you everyday huh?"

"YES!"

"Sorry, I just need to make up the time I missed with Bra. It's important for the both of us to catch up."

_I sighed and rested my face on my hand _

"Lunch has been so boring though. I mean with Trunks gone and you always out with Bra, I'm actually glad you came with me today."

"No prob. It's Thursday, I dropped Bra off about 30 minutes before you called."

"When is he coming back it's been a week since he said he'd be back? Goten do you know where he went."

"I've already told you I don't know. He just said he had to go-"

"Out of town on business." _We both said in synched_

"I know I know. But how can there be out of town business if his mom said all the meetings were at Capsule Corp. for the week?"

"Marron, stop worrying. A week, don't worry. Maybe he just forgot to write it down. If anything, he can take care of himself. Just STOP worrying."

_What? I just began worrying since Tuesday. Which was about 3 days ago._

"You know if I didn't know any better I'd say that you have a crush on him don't you?" 

_I looked at him as if he were crazy. _"A crush? On Trunks?" 

"Yes a crush on Trunks. Don't deny it I can tell by the look on your face and the way you seem so concerned about his whereabouts." 

"So you're saying if I begin worrying about a friend who happened to say he'd be back by a certain day and hasn't came back or even called, that means I have a crush on them?" 

"When it comes to you...and Trunks...of course!" 

"You're a total idiot. If that's the case then I'd have to say you have a crush on Bra then." 

"And how do you justify that?" 

"Because you two have been hanging out everyday for the past week. Unlike the time you were with Paris you BARELY hung out with Bra even when Paris was out of town! Therefore, you have a crush on her!" 

**Goten:**_I gave her a sly look as if I didn't know what she was talking about._ "And what if I did...?" 

**Marron:**_WHAT?! I became stunned all of a sudden. Till Goten broke the ice_ "You can't prove it because I hung out with you a lot when you came back from college with Trunks didn't I, but it doesn't mean I have a crush on you." 

"That's different, you were still with Paris and I just got out of an engagement." 

"Well I just got out of a relationship." 

"But you're single now that's the difference. When you hung out with me you weren't." 

_Goten ignored me and didn't say anything, just continued eating. With no answer, I decided to switch the subject._

"So where are you taking Bra tonight?"

"I don't know, She's going to run some errands with Pan for her mom a little after class is over. So I don't get to see her till about 6 or 7 she said. So whenever she gets out, whatever she wants to do."

"How about you drop Pan off here so you 2 can be alone."

"Alone? Why?"

"Uh…" _Whoops, I hope I didn't give anything away from that_, "I mean you know to catch up."

"Oh, ok."

"… Um Goten" _he looked up at me continuing to chew his food_

"I need to ask you something, BUT you have to tell me the truth ok. I'm not joking either."

**Goten:**_ I became frightened at whatever question was going to come up but nodded my head in agreement._

"Do you like Bra?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean like her as in more to the point where you would want to be her boyfriend?"

_I thought about it while I swallowed the food in my mouth, but was surprised at the question_

"Um…I guess so, I mean I can't honestly say I haven't thought about her being in my life in that kind of way, but…I don't know."

"So you WOULD want to be her boyfriend."

"Sure." _I said in an unsure voice_

"But..."

"But...I don't know. Why are you asking anyway?"

"Just because you two seem really close and I just thought about if you two were ever to get together or something."

_I kept silent for a minute_

"How does she feel about me?" 

"Well...she likes you I guess. I mean I haven't had much time to talk to her yet." 

"Oh...........Marron..." 

"Yeah?" 

_I looked around making sure all was clear._ "I _do_ like her...I like her a lot, being with her..." 

_I looked down for a short second then looked back up to Marron's eyes_ "I lose track of everything going on around me... when I'm with her I feel like it's just us two, me and her with the world becoming silent around us and I don't have to worry about how I act around her because she understands who and what I'm about." 

**Marron:**_I smiled in joy but in concern at the same time._ "So then what's the problem?" 

_Goten looked down at his food,_ "I can't be with her right now..." _then looked back at me_"it's still early and I'm still trying to get over Paris. Although when I'm with Bra, all my thoughts about Paris vanish, but when I'm not with Bra it seems like all I ever think about _is_ Paris. My feelings for her are still strong...my heart is damaged with minor cuts and bruises, but only time will help it heal. I'm still very much in love with Paris. So I don't want to be with Bra right now, as much as I'd love to, I know I would only be doing that so I wouldn't feel lonely. I can't make that mistake cuz I don't want to be the one to break her heart and lose her." 

**Goten:**_After I had told her that, I understood why Trunks left and why he couldn't be with Marron...only because we both were afraid to hurt them. Marron just nodded and understood what I was telling her._


	19. Only Till That Moment

**Episode 17: Only Till That Moment**

________________________________________________________________________

**DING-DING-DING **

**Marron:**_ I got up from watching a little game show wearing a pair of gray sweat pants and a pink tank top with my hair in low ponytails... I got to the door and began turning the knob, opening it I saw Pan standing there with a smile on her face_

"Hey Marron!" 

"Pan!" _I said welcoming her with a warm hug as we both waved bye to Goten and Bra as they were leaving the parking area._

_We went ahead and sat in my room and had some one on one girl talk..._

"So where are those two kids going at this time of the night?" 

"I'm not really sure, Uncle Goten wouldn't tell me. But Bra told me today during break, he called her and told her not to make plans tonight because he had something he wanted to talk to her about and he had a surprise or something like that. Do you know anything about it?" 

"Actually, I don't. I had lunch with him this afternoon, but he told me he didn't know what him and Bra were going to do tonight. I suggested he drop you here so they could be alone and catch up on things, but that was about it." 

"You know what?" 

"Huh?" 

"Keep this quiet ok? But Bra told me something today, I'm not too sure if you already know or not but... she's in love with Uncle Goten. I mean IN LOVE!" 

_I tried to make it look like I didn't know, so I tried to make it look like I was a little shocked. _"Oh yeah?" 

"Yup, she told me after he called her up." 

--------------------------------------------------------- 

**Pan:**_ After Bra got off the phone with Goten I asked_ "So who was that?" 

"Goten, he just told me not to make plans tonight cuz he has a surprise for me and he was going to take me out somewhere and that he was going to drop you off at Marron's instead of at home so you could hang out with her rather than be bored at home. Are you okay with that?" 

"Sure. I wonder what the surprise is..." 

"You and me both... Pan can I tell you something." 

"Of course, what is it?" 

"Will you not hate me for this?" 

"For what Bra, you haven't even told me yet. Just say it I'm sure it can't be that bad." 

"Ok...Pan...I'm in love." 

"REALLY? That's GOOD! I'm proud you're in love! But why would I hate you for something that is supposed to make you happy?" 

"Because of who I'm in love with." 

"Who? One of my ex-boyfriends or someone I don't like or something?" 

"Worse." 

"Well who can be worse?" 

"Your Uncle Goten. I'm sorry I know it seems sudden because I'm saying I'm in love with him when I've never been in love anyone for that matter, but I can't help it Pan. Please don't hate me." 

"You're in love with my Uncle... my Uncle Goten... the one who just got his heart broken by that little hussy of a model Paris, Goten?" 

"I'm sorry Pan, it's jus--" 

_I turned my head and shut my eyes as I placed my hand in front of her face suggesting her to be quiet_ "Wait...hold on a second..." 

"I'm sorry." Bra said in a whisper 

_I looked back at her like I was mad_ "How long have you felt this way a-about him?" 

"Well I've always kind of liked him, but ever since he started coming around again and for him to act the way he does..." 

"How long have you been in love with him, Bra?" 

"--um, for about a week. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but I--" 

"You're sure this is love?" 

"As far as I can feel in my heart... yes it is and I'm so sorry Pan." 

"Sorry?" 

"I AM Pan you have to believe me. If you hate me I understand, but I can't help th--" 

"Bra, if there's anything I've learned from Goten and his many relationships and in and out loves, it's that you NEVER say sorry for falling in love with someone." 

"But I-" 

"No, Bra. It's ok, you can't help who you fall in love with. You're not supposed to. No one can tell you how you do and don't feel about someone." _I said lifting the awkward feeling I knew was going on._

"So, you're okay with this?" 

"OF COURSE I AM BRA, why wouldn't I be? You're in love! This is the first time! I just wish you would've told me earlier or something!" 

"Oh, phew. I thought you were angry at me." 

"I just wanted you to think I was." _I began giggling a bit to lighten the mood._

"Oh I'm so glad that you know now!" 

"So have you guys kissed at all yet?" 

"No, he just gives me kisses on the cheek when he leans over to give me a hug after he drops me home but that's about it. Besides, it's too early still, being that Paris, one who he's been with for over a year, just broke his heart." 

"Yeah, but it's not like he was really WITH HER for that year and how ever many months or weeks. He was always seeing other people while he was with her as was she, so in my eyes, they were really never together in the first place...well after the first 6 months when they started dating other people." 

"yeah..." 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

_Marron added _"I kind of guessed she did like or no _loves_ him. I see how she acts around him and how he acts around her. I wouldn't be surprised if he liked her back." 

"I know! Normally after class when we drive back to my house, Uncle Goten is always there. Then when we get there he takes us somewhere, and this is the first time he actually dropped me off somewhere and he told me it was because he needed to show Bra something and that you told him to drop me off here." 

"Oh...hmm... well when they pick you up later just ask what happened or talk to your Uncle Goten or Bra when you're alone with either one then I'll find out from one of them myself too." 

"I hope they don't stay out too late. I have to go with my mom and dad to their friend's wedding tomorrow morning. I'm a brides' maid! I need to pack! We're going by plane around 7am, the wedding's at 11am. But I'll be back by...Sunday, just in time to make it to your birthday 6pm right?" 

"Yup. It's good to know you'll be back in time I was afraid you might not make it, like someone I used to know." _she sadly said as I knew exactly who she was talking about_

"Oh, so you still haven't heard anything from Trunks yet?" 

"No. It's really not like him to be gone this long and say nothing to no one, especially if he told us he'd be back last week, and for him to say he's got business to take care of out of town and to make matters worse I find out he has no meetings outside of Capsule Corporation and he's on vacation for this week." 

"I'm pretty sure he just forgot to write them down or he just had something he had to take care of." 

"Do you think I'm worrying too much? I mean why isn't anyone else worried about him besides me? Not even his mother is all too worried about him. So am I just getting too carried away with this? Why aren't you or Bra worried?" 

"Bra is too caught up with Uncle Goten to worry about her brother's whereabouts when she knows he can take care of himself. Me, I don't know, I think everyone just knows he can take care of himself and he'll come back soon. Trust me, if it's been too long we'll search for him." 

"Can I ask you something?" 

"Sure." 

"Tell me the truth, do I appaear to having a boyfriend liking to Trunks?" 

"Um...to tell you the truth, I'm starting to think you do." 

"You and Goten both say I do, but I'm just worried." 

"Why? What's so bad about liking him like that?" 

"...Well nothing I guess." 

"So you DO like him like that?" 

"I never said that, I just said there isn't anything bad about liking him." 

"But you didn't deny you liked him like that either." 

_She looked over at that pink bear laying on the pillow_ "Well I don't know Pan. Right now I'm just worried. I don't know if I'd pound him or hug him when he comes back. All I know is I want him to come back already." 

"Don't worry he will." 

"Yeah, so how about I drive you back home and help you pack." 

"Oh can you?" 

"Sure. Let's go." 

**Marron:**_ We both started heading out of my room when I turned around to grab the jacket that was sitting on the edge of my bed. It did happen to be one particular jacket, one that I had been sleeping with for the passed couple of days. It was Trunks' jacket. I had found it toward the end of the box a day or two after Trunks had left. It was black and inside was made of fleece, which made it warm to be in... ir reminded me of the time he lent it to me... _

_------------------------------------- _

_...It was the night we all went to the beach. Goten and his date, as well as me and my boyfriend at the time. We were holding hands while walking down the beach, following Goten and his date till they stopped, Goten politely set the blanket down in front of himself and gave his date a seat first before he took a seat. Trunks sitting between Goten and I placing his arm around my shoulders as I laid my head down. It was nice to be in his arms like that I remembered, almost like the way I was before he had left. So we all watched the sunset that evening after having a late afternoon lunch followed by a movie. Goten decided we should come here._

"We'll be right back ok." _Goten said as him and his date stood up._

"Where are you guys going?"_ Trunks asked looking up at him._

"We're just going to walk down the beach for a bit. We'll be back." _They started walking off with Goten's arm wrapped behind the girl's waist as he walked insynced with her._

"Well I guess it's just you and me, Marron." 

"Yeah." _I quietly said scooting closer to him wrapping myself into a ball trying to keep warm, as I was wearing some tight hip huggers and a blue 3/4 sweater. I remember the currents made it cold that spring evening._

"Are you cold Marron?" 

"Just a little, I'll be fine though." 

_He took his arm of my shoulder and stood up, starting to take his jacket off, wearing a gray flannel inside, wrapping the jacket around me from behind before sitting down behind me with his legs spread as he wrapped his arms around my waist. The fleece was so warm just coming from his body and him hugging me from behind felt so nice and what I had been waiting for this whole time we had been dating. Almost three weeks by this time. I looked behind me to see him as he looked down at me with a smile. I smiled back and gave him a kiss._ "Thank you, sweetie." 

"Anytime." 

----------------------------------------------- 

_I put the jacket on remembering how I had felt that moment and left my house with Pan already waiting in the car._

------------------------------------------------------------ 

"So Goten, where are you taking me on this fine evening at 8:38pm?" 


	20. Nothing Can Top This Night

**Episode 18: Nothing Can Top This Night**

________________________________________________________________________

"I'm taking you on the night of you life sweetie." 

**Bra:**_ I got startled a bit, a night of my life? What is this crazy man trying to say?_ "Um, excuse me?" 

"You'll see." 

"Whatever you say." 

_A few minutes later we arrived at an outside skating rink, it looked a little busy not too much, but hey if this is what he wants to do, sure._

"Stop one on our journey. Come on." 

_He went ahead and kindly opened the door for me holding my hand as I came out of the car. Never letting go of my hand we went to the register and he rented us some skates, as sweet as this boy was he even decided to put the skates on my feet! We stood at the entrance of the rink when he squeezed my hand and we looked at each other._

_Out of no where the lights dimmed, and different colors of stage lighting illuminated the floor. A slow song starts playing and a message over the speakers comes on._"Well it's 9 o'clock on this fine Thursday evening, if you've been here before you know that means it's a couples only skate for the next 15 minutes. So if you're out there with your mate or even just a friend or if you have no one at all find that someone and slow skate on the rink." 

_He smiled, like he planned this or something. Like he knew exactly when couple skate was!_"So, you do know how to skate don't you?" 

"Yes I do, but it's a couple's skate Goten and we're not exactly a couple..." _Then quietly under my breath I said_ "yet..." 

_Goten looked at the scenary around him before looking back at me with a smile still on his face_ "Well, then how about for tonight...we'll act like we are." 

_With no words coming from my mouth, just a smile, he lead me into the rink. It seemed perfect! How he knew exactly when couple skate was, how tonight I can act like I'm his, how the sky was dark and bright at the same time, how he could actually skate backwards with his hands on my hips as we skated around the rink just talking about nonsense really. It didn't matter to me what we talked about, all I knew was he was there WITH ME! ALONE! Everything seemed beautiful in it's own way. The moment was perfect._

---------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Ok ladies and gentlemen, couple skate is over. Time for normal informal skating. Thank you." 

_I couldn't believe 15 minutes passed by so fast! Still holding my hand Goten lead the way out of the rink and took both our skates off and returned them heading back to the car. I can't believe the night was over! Sure that was the night of my life, but my 15 minutes of fame can't be over now! I want more of this, more of YOU! But off we went again driving._

"I can't believe the night's over, Goten that was so sweet of you, but I just wish it could be longer." 

"What're you talking about?" 

"Well the night was short, I thought it'd be longer, at least I hoped it would be." 

"The night isn't over Bra, it's just started." 

"Huh?" 

"What? You thought that that's all I had planned was a measly 15 minutes of couple skating with you." 

"Well yeah." 

"When I said I'd give you the night of your life, it wasn't going to end there." 

"Oh." _YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! IT'S NOT ENDING HERE THERE'S MORE THERE'S MORE THERE'S MORE! hmmm, maybe a kiss or two would be sweet then he could hold me and slowly take off my-- No No Bra what're you thinking, I better stop before, wait these are MY thought he wouldn't know I'm having these kind of thoughts for him. I mean it not like I'd act on them, right? _

"What're you thinking?" _Before I knew it I noticed Goten staring at me while we were at a red light._

"Huh? Oh nothing, just thinking that's all." 

"About what?" 

"Nothing, just stuff." 

"Then why do you keep making little circles on my hand with your fingers." 

_I immediately looked down and saw I was holding his wrist down with one hand, having his hand palm side up while my index finger of my other hand made circles on his palm. Instantly I took my hands off and clamped them together._ "Whoops, sorry Goten." 

_He just let out a small laugh and untangles my hands putting his inbetween and holding my hand as he continued driving._

------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Our last destination for the evening. Come on." 

_Hours passed, so did the night, all so fast it seems. It was already 1 in the morning. We spent the rest of the night doing fun things. First go-kart-racing, which was funny because we were the only ones on the track and Goten managed to hit the sides of the track whenever he'd try to pass me! After that we played a game or two of laser tag, which was great running around trying to shoot each other or FINDING each other for that matter. Played one round of pool table, and now here we were at the place I remember and hold dearly...the park. The same park he took me to on the first night we hung out. He held my hand and went running up the park toward the little lake with the small waterfall on the side. We ran till we reach the end of the deck on the lake. Placing the folded blanket behind him as he sat at the edge of the deck he patted the seat next to him._

"Sit here next to me." 

_I did as he said and he put his arm around my shoulders and scooted me closer to him as he talked about the wonderful night we had, about how I was 'cheating' at the race and laser tag. Imitating he had the laser gun in his hand saying how he could've won. Then yes, I accidently pushed him and as unbalanced and stupid as he is he fell into the water! Right away I got up before I knew he'd pull me in._

"BRA! First you push me in now you don't even help me up? Geez, see if I take you out anywhere anymore." 

"You fell in Goten." 

"Can't you help me at least?" 

"No because you're just going to pull me in" 

"No I'm not, Bra come on it's cold." 

"You can get up yourself you know. You do know how to fly." 

"BRA!" 

"I'm not falling for your trick Goten. Nope. Not at all you can sit there and swim all you want but I know you can fly and get out of the water in 2 seconds, you're just stalling so you can pull me in." _I said sticking my tounge out and crossing my arms_

"Fine." _Finally, he pulled himself out of the water and sat at the edge of the deck messing his hair up to dry before combing it forward with his fingers. Then taking off his shoes, socks and shirt and ringing it out displaying his nicely formed body. WOW! how I'd love to pin him down and take him full on---no no not again stop Bra stop! Then I kind of wondered if he was mad at me, after he had rung out his shirt placing it aside and finished fixing his hair he just sat there looking out to no where, being so... quiet_

"Goten are you mad at me?" 

_He turned around with a serious look on his face. Scary is what it was, Goten is always a fun loving boy, aside from his heart being broken, this looked bad! Should I have helped him? I felt guilty as he continued looking at me._ "Bra, come here sit down. I want to tell you something." 

_So I went ahead and did. I brushed my hand through his hair just to ease the tension I was feeling. Then he grabbed my hand like he didn't want me touching his hair, placing my hand on my lap and taking his hand back fixing his hair himself while keeping his eyes staring off to no where, then he looked at me_ "Goten, I'm so sorry. I know I should've helped, but you do know how to get out of the water, I ju--" 

"It's not that." 

"Well then what?" 

"Just now I began to realize something." 

"What?" 

"How cold you're going to be when you come out of the water!" 

"Wha--" _before I knew it Goten had pushed me in. I swam to the surface and saw him laughing and pointing. So before he opened his eyes from laughing I grabbed his wrist and pulled him in as hard as I could as he fell into the water swimming next to me wipping his face off and looking at me with a smile on his face_

"You should've seen the look on your face before you went in, you looked all serious then confused then SPLASH in you went. That was great." 

"Ha ha very funny." _I started heading for the deck placing my hand on the top getting ready to pull myself out before I felt Goten wrap his arms around my waist_

"Where are you going?" 

"Let's see, I'm in the water, it's 1 in the morning, I don't have extra clothes to change in, therefore I have to get out and fly around just to dry my clothes so my father doesn't ask questions that's where I'm going." 

"You'll catch a cold flying around to dry up." 

"Well what do you propose I do then, I don't want to show up at home all wet." 

_I felt his lips lightly touch my ear as he was whispering _"Why don't we both just take our clothes off and place it on the deck and skinny dip, I mean I'm half way there." 

_I quickly turned around and faced him_ "GOTEN ARE YOU CRAZY?" 

"You want our clothes to dry right? Why not go for a swim while we wait for it to dry, I mean unless you want to walk around necked, or in your wet clothes and catch a cold." 

"Goten, no. I think I'll just wrap myself in that blanket over there and dry up." 

"Come on, it'll be much more fun if we skinny dipped together. I won't even look or touch anything below your face, but you can go ahead and do that to me I won't mind." 

"WHY? Why are you so stuck on skinny dipping? With me on that factor?" 

"We're both swimming here in wet clothes, neither of us want to catch a cold by standing in wet clothing, so what better way to wait for it to dry than to go swim." 

"You have a point yes ok, but skinny dipping, no, Goten." 

"Why? It's not like I'm going to look and touch." 

"No skinny dipping Goten. I know a better way."_ I got out of the water slipped off my sandles and squeezed all the extra water out of my hair then wrapped myself in the blanket_

"Don't you dare come over here and look. Stay in the water ok." 

"Uh, ok."_ he wrapped his arms and placed them on the deck resting his chin on his arms as he watched me. I turned around and with one hand holding the blanket together and the other taking off all the clothes I had on except my intimate appearal, and wrapped the blanket around me tucking it at the very top to hold itself while I picked up my pants and top stretching it out on the dock. I turned around and grabbed Goten's shirt that was rolled up and placed aside and walked toward him. Sticking my hand out._

"Take it off." 

"Take what off?" 

"Your pants, take them off." 

"Aren't you demanding, here you go." He said taking them off and handing them to me. 

"What're you going to do." 

"STAY THERE, do not get up and EVEN attempt to take this blanket of off me. Just stay in the water."_ he did as I said while I stretched and placed his clothing on the deck next to mine. I took both my hands and gently let out streams of heat drying the clothing from top to bottom. In the time of waiting for it to dry from my energy, I felt Goten get out of the water and stand next to me in his black boxers as he watched me dry the clothes. Then he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the top of my shoulder._

"Can I ask you something?" 

"Go ahead." 

"What's your idea of a perfect and romantic date?" 

"Why?" 

"Just curious." 

"Uh, ok." _I continued drying as he stood holding me from behind._ "Ideally, it would be sitting in soft sand while watching the sunset on the beach or being on the beach under the moonlight, with the stars and my loving boyfriend being there just holding me and just having the perfect setting with candles never wanting the night to end. Then he'd give me a soft romantic kiss on my lips and tells me he loves me and he TRUELY means it... that would be perfect in my eyes." 

"Bra..." 

"Yeah?" _He placed his hands on my arms on traced them down to my hands pushing them down letting my energy stop as he held them for a second before gently turning me around and holding my hand with one hand while placing the other on the small of my back scooting me toward him and looked DEEP into my eyes. Too much is going on in my head right now, I can't even think straight, but all was calm when he placed his lips on mine gently for what seemed like an eternity, even though it might've lasted a couple seconds. He took his lips off mine as I opened my eyes watching him slowly open his, knowing he enjoyed that, he smiled once he had his eyes open placing both our foreheads together. He lent me one more quick yet soft peck on my lips before letting go of me._

"Well I think you did a good job the clothes seem dry." _he said touching the clothes and putting his back on. Then handing me mine. I did a quick change under the blanket before taking the blanket off and in an awkward silence I held the folded blanket against my chest as I followed behind Goten toward the car. It was a beautiful night, I know both of us didn't regret that kiss, obviously Goten didn't either as he'd look back at me every couple of steps and smile satisfied while he continued walking ahead._

--------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Marron:**_ It was already around 1:15am and I was arriving back home after helping Pan pack up for her little trip. I had informed her about my last moments with Trunks before he left. I finally accepted the fact that I really do have a little bit of a liking toward Trunks, still I wasn't too sure if I'd act on it when he got back. I walked toward my door and practically jumped at the sight of somone sitting like a ball by my door. I walked closer and took notice of the sleek soft lavendar hair. Realizing who he was my heart began beating at a flying speed, my breathing became uneasy. I didn't know whether to cry and hug him or yell and push him. Quietly, I stood about 2 feet in front of him_ "Trunks?" 


	21. Secrets of Betrayl

**Episode 19: Secrets of a Betrayl**

________________________________________________________________________

_He looked up with his glistening eyes, like an ocean reflecting the sunlight. He stood up keeping his eyes in contact with mine._ "What're you doing here?" 

"Keeping my promise. Can I talk to you for a bit?" 

"Oh, sure. Come on in." 

_I went ahead and unlocked the door. We went inside and sat on my living room couch facing each other. The environment was weird, there I was worrying about him for over a week and there he was in front of me. Like nothing had changed._ "You must've been waiting out there for some time." 

"About an hour actually." 

"Oh, so what'd you want to talk to me about." 

"There's something you need to know." 

"If it's about you telling everyone you were leaving for out of town business and really you didn't have any. I already know." 

"Oh. Well I--" 

"It's been quite lonely without you here, for me actually. Bra and Goten have been hanging out every day, and Pan is either with them or at home. I began worrying about you, seeing you everyday then to not seeing you at all plus you telling everyone when you'd be back then not show up for about a week. I think I was the only one who worried the most. In fact Goten, Pan, and Bra noticed, they told me I had a crush on you... I didn't believe it at first, then about an hour before I came home, I realized my feelings for you had grown. Now that you're here, I don't have to worry anymore. But the feelings are still there." 

"Sorry to make you worry like that, I knew I should've called but I've been really busy this passed couple of days."_ He looked down as if he was ashamed of being gone for so long without a word_

"Doing what?" 

"Tonight Pan was supposed to tell you where I've been and what I've been doing when she got a chance to talk to you, but I figured she'd forget and seems like she did." 

"Tell me what?" 

_He looked back up at me keeping eye contact_ "Marron... I'm getting married tomorrow." 

_My heart felt like it was ripped from my chest and stepped and ran over millions of times. I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Here I was, his best friend, worrying where he was then JUST realizing these feelings for him and when he comes back he tells me JUST NOW he's getting married TOMORROW! I was speechless, I didn't know what to say. What was I supposed to say? I just looked at him with hurt because he didn't even notify me he was getting married. Too many emotions running through me right now I couldn't stand it. I just continued looking at him like I was frozen._

"...to...to Pan." 

_Wait no no no this can't be right._ "What're you talking about to Pan, she's going to a wedding for her parent's friends tommorrow morning." 

_He shook his head._ "No, that wedding is for Pan and I. She told you that because she was afraid you might have had feelings for me. For the passed couple of days Pan's known where I've been and she's been visiting me, staying with me, and just being there for me. One night while we were talking... then she leaned over and kissed me and well one thing lead to another." 

"Oh and what you're marrying her because the sex was good?" 

"No, Marron I'm marrying her because that night I realized how much in love I was with her. I've known her all my life, but just these passed couple of days made me realize what I could be missing if I ever lost her. The next night, I proposed." 

_I stood up and was in complete confusion. PAN? WHY? I can't believe I helped her pack for her OWN WEDDING WITHOUT her saying a word to me at all! I poured my deepest feelings and thoughts about him to YOU! I was so angry, the frustration built up inside me, my vision became blurry as I was letting my eyes swell up in tears that constantly wouldn't stop running._ "Marron, I'm sorry I know both of us should've told you sooner, but we didn't know how. I'm sorry." 

_Trunks stood up and I gave him one good slap across his cheek as he attempted to comfort me with a hug while continuing to apologize. Everytime he laid his hands on me I'd shake them off._ "Stop touching me! Don't even try apologizing! Just leave now." 

_I began pushing him toward the door as tears continued to blurr my vision. I didn't care as long as he wasn't in my sight._ "Marron please." 

"Please what? FORGIVE YOU AND PAN? You betrayed me BOTH OF YOU! The wedding's tomorrow and you tell me NOW that you're getting married and you expect me to forgive you! I won't even forgive Pan for what she's done! I poured my heart out about YOU and yet she lied to me! IN FRONT OF MY FACE! Dammit Trunks, YOU lied to me with your fucking promise again! You've both betrayed me! It took you until you fucked that little hussy to realized you loved her? What kind of a man does that make you? Don't you dare to expect to ever see me at a wedding of that lying heartless bitch and the piece of promise breaking bullshit I see right in front of my face." 

_Trunks cupped his hands under my elbows trying to hold me still_ "Marron, listen to me." 

_I shrugged him off and pointed my index finger to him_ "NO! You listen to me," 

_I pushed him as hard as I could knowing well I couldn't push that hard with all this emotional drainage I was receiving from this bastard._ "NEVER do I want to see or hear from either of you ever again! If you had come back when you promised you would and had this thing going on with Pan, I could've accepted it. HELL I wouldn't even have these STUPID feelings for you! But for me to sit here on hours at a time worrying about you, hanging out with Pan asking her where you've been then finding out this whole time SHE KNEW where you've been." 

_The volume of my voice grew louder and with more frustration,_ **"THEN I TELL HER HOW I FEEL ABOUT YOU, HOW I can't stop thinking about you, how my heart raced everytime you showed up, how I'd feel this weird vibe just being in your arms, how I stay up on nights looking out my window WAITING for you to come! THEN I HELP Pan pack up for what I thought was a wedding for her parent's friend. AND TO ADD TO ALL THAT for both of you to get married after one good night of FUCKING! Damn saiya-jins you have the guts to put your life on the line but you don't even have the balls to tell someone when something like this is going on. GET THE HELL OUT!" **_I finally said opening the front door and pushing him out slamming it shut behind him_

"Marron, please. Open up. Marron...Marron" _he continued knocking and calling me as I leaned against the door sitting down in an emotional wreck. My shirt soaking up every bit of tear that fell off my face._

---------------------------------------------------- 

"Marron, Marron. Open up please." 

_I awoke in a panic, my heart beating at a furious speed, my breathing had become uneasy and I felt hot and sweaty. Then the door busted open. There stood Pan._

"Oh good you woke up. The door must've been locked when I shut it. I was getting worried for a second." 

_As soon as she was standing by my bedside I pulled on her shirt forcing her to lock eyes with me_ "AH! Marron what're you doing?" 

"The truth Pan, I want the truth." 

"Truth about what?" 

"You and Trunks! Tell me now or so Dende help me I--" 

"I don't know what you're talking about Marron. Let me go!" _Pan struggled to free herself from my grip, but failed to do so._

"Stop it Pan, I can't believe you... after I had poured out my feeling about Trunks you don't even have the guts to tell me when you NOTICED I started liking him a lot more! Pan, tell me now. I know you've been hiding this from me. Just tell me." _My vision started to blur as tears formed in my eyes_

"OK OK FINE I'LL TELL YOU....I like him, I like him ok?" 

"I know there's more to that Pan." 

"I swear that's all Marron." 

"You're lying to me! Where is he?" 

"I don't know where he is. Ow, Marron please stop you're hurting me." 

"Yes you do tell me PAN!" _I said frustratingly tugging her closer to me as the tears began to fall down my cheek._

"What's your problem Marron, I don't know! Let GO!" 

_The strength of my mother and father ran through my vains, my voice became weaker as my frustration grew as well as my emotions. I gave her one shake and tried looking_ "Stop lying I know you know. Please Pan. Where is TRUNKS?!" 

"OK OK FINE I KNOW I KNOW!" 

"WHAT?! Where is he?" 

"I can't tell you, Trunks made me promise not to tell you." 

"Trunks made you promise? When was this?" 

"Look, it was two days ago... over the phone ok, can we get passed this now?" 

"No, Pan one way or another I'm going with you to that wedding." 

"You can't it's invitation only Marron." 

"Invitation only huh? Don't invite me to your wedding, I can't believe you'd say that!" 

"MY WEDDING? What're you talking about?" 

"Stop it Pan I know about your wedding with Trunks!" 

"WHAT?" 

"Don't lie to me that wedding tomorrow isn't for your parent's friends. It's for YOU AND TRUNKS!" 

"NO IT'S NOT!" 

"Why do you keep lying in front of my face I already know, just admit it!" 

"I'm NOT lying Marron." 

"Yes you are!" 

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" 

"YOU ARE! You keep lying and lying." 

"NO I'M NOT. MARRON STOP LET GO OF ME PLEASE!"_ She grabbed my wrists in attempt to pull away till I pulled her in again._

"THE WEDDING PAN, WHY DI--" 

"MARRON THERE'S NO WEDDING!" 

"STOP LY--" 

"WHY WOULD HE MARRY ME IF HE'S IN LOVE WITH YOU!?" _Immediately, almost numbingly, I let go of Pan. We both looked at each other surprisingly as she had placed both her hands over her mouth hoping she'd take it back... She shut her eyes and placed her hands back down knowing nothing could take it back. Walking back a couple steps and took the card from the table._

"Is-is that all tru--" 

"Read it for yourself..." _She handed the card to me and I read the title heading on the front:**A Dream Wedding: Sharpner & Erasa** She looked at me cold heartedly remembering what I had done, while fixing her shirt walking backwards toward the door, then placing a hand on the doorknob as she looked at me._

"I don't know what's wrong with you Marron, you've never acted this way. But I just came in here to say bye. It's 6 in the morning, you fell asleep here and I'm going to the airport with my parents. I wish I had the time to talk to you and see why you were accusing me of these relations with Trunks, but I have no time, I'm running late as it is. I'll see you when I come back. Good-bye." 

"PAN, WAIT, I'm sorry!" _I said as she was slowly shutting the door. What did I do? Why did I accuse one of my friends of doing such a thing? Why did I even have that dream in the first place? Maybe just the occurring events, with Trunks being gone as well as Pan, and Goten and Bra with eachother, I guess I'm just feeling lonely. But why did she say he's in love with me? Is that what he told her over the phone? I need to see Goten and see what happened last night and tell him about this morning. Pan I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me.... _


	22. A Little Loving From Goten

**Episode 20: A Little Loving From Goten**

________________________________________________________________________

"Marron...Marron...hey, pigtails what's wrong?" **Goten:**_I had just woken up it was already 6:15 in the morning and had heard a loud noise hit the door coming from the guest room where Marron had slept in on my way to the bathroom, granted I was only in my basketball shorts, I walked in and saw Marron sitting up on the bed with her face burried in her hands as she was full out crying a river. I picked up a black familiar jacket she had obviously thrown against the door. A picture had fallen out of it, Trunks and Marron, the day we all went to the beach. Both looked so happy next to each other. Obviously this had something to do with Trunks. I put the jacket and the picture down on the corner of the bed then sat next to her on the bed and immediately held her in my arms stroking her back to comfort her. She then placed her hands on my chest and continued crying on my bare shoulder. It bothered me to see her like this. What could have caused her to start crying like this?_

"Marron, sweetie, what's wrong? Why are you crying so much? Please stop, what happened? Tell me."_I gently grabbed her arms and pulled her off of me. I tilted my head lower trying to see her face but she kept her eyes shut as the tears continued falling. I cupped her chin on my finger as I lifted it up so her head was in my sight._

"Marron, honey, please stop. Open your eyes little one, tell me what's wrong."_ I used my thumbs to wipe the tears as she began opening her eyes slowly trying to focus and attempting to breathe normally. _

"I had a dream about Trunks again, this time it was different..." 

------------------------------------------------------------------ 

_After she explained her situation with Pan she started crying again, but not so much. I enveloped her with my arms as she continued crying._

"Hey now, it's ok Marron. I'm sure if she had time to talk to you about all this she would understand why you were acting the way you were." 

_She pulled her head from my shoulder as she looked at me with those dark water beaded eyes. _"Goten, why would it bug me so much to know that Trunks was getting married to her then? Shouldn't I have been happy for her, not yelling at her? Goten, I just realized last night that I did have a thing for him, but why would it bug me so much if I'm not even IN love with him?" 

"Marron, love is blind we both know that correct?" 

"Yes." 

"You said it yourself in your dream you told Trunks how you talked to Pan about how much you think about him, how you stay up waiting for him, and everything else right?" 

_She nodded in agreement._

"The dream was just a reality check. What you THINK you're feeling about Trunks right now might only be a fraction of what you don't realize your TRUE feelings are for him. You hide them deep inside you because you will only allow yourself to feel a certain amount because you don't want to get hurt again correct?" 

"You think?" _She responded quietly as her tears made it's final drop. Using my thumbs to wipe them away again. I kissed her lightly on her forehead to assure her it would all be ok before making eye contact with her once again._

"Marron, I don't think... I know."_ Not saying anything in response, she lovingly smiled and slowly placed her head on my shoulder facing my neck after giving me a tight but gentle hug._

_I continued to let her sulk what was left of her in my arms. She leaned on me as we continued to sit quietly for the next 15 minutes...after that time, she seemed emotionally drained and I was still tired from having only slept a little bit, but not wanting her to leave my sight, I laid her down on the bed and laid next to her. She turned her body so she was facing me as I watched her lips slowly form a smile and her eyes glowed as I pushed her soft silky hair softly behind her as I too had formed a sincere smile._

_Gently and softly she began speaking,_ "How is it that everytime I'm down, you're there to pick me up?" 

_I shrugged my shoulders_ "I don't know, just the time and place I guess." 

"Through my break up with Trunks and my dis-engaged fiance Geeno, and here you are again as I cry about none other than Trunks ...you know I promised myself I'd never let tears run down my face about Trunks before Geeno came into my life. Now here I am crying...and it was JUST a dream...but still here you are...it's like anytime...when I'd start crying it seemed like you always appeared in the same room wiping my tears away. You were always there...always." 

"Pigtails, you know that if you ever come looking for me, wherever and whenever, I'll be there. I promise." _I smiled and kissed her forehead._

"Goten, I have had so many promises in my life that have been broken every time..." _She smiled at me so happily like something had cheered her up_

"...but to hear a promise from you, I know it's one that will never be broken." 

"I've been there for you from the beginning pigtails, why wouldn't I ever be there for you in the future?" 

_It was silent as she looked at me for a couple minutes and let out a cute soft giggle before speaking._ "You know if you were Trunks right now, I'd kiss you." 

_I simply smiled in reply as I had a feeling she wasn't done speaking just yet._ "So tell me Goten, I know this may seem awkward and out of the subject. You might think I'm crazy for even asking, but we've talked about this before..." 

"What's that pigtails?" 

"Out of curiousity...when was the last time you got laid?" 

_Shocked at the question of course, thinking the subject of what happened with Bra last night would've come to play, guess not. But she seemed to have been taken out of that emotional zone from earlier, so if this what would make her happy for now, then so be it._ "Uh...uh...why do you ask pigtails?" 

"Well I want to know." 

"Are you asking in reference to Bra or..." 

"No, just asking." 

"Ok...well how about you tell me the last time you got laid first then I'll tell you." 

"Push-y...but ok, it was about half a year ago, about a day before Geeno and I split. So now, you?" 

"Oh so half a year later you ask me... do you want some of this right now or something pigtails?" _I stupidly said flexing my bicep as she giggled._

"Oh yeah baby, lay it on me and RIDE me like bull."_ She sarcastically said grabbing my wrist and putting it on the small of her back as she scooted closer._

"And how would you like it? On top?" _holding her from her waist and rolling so she was laying on top of me as her legs relaxed straddling mine while wrapping her arms around my neck as we turned._

"...Or would you rather relax and let me work you?" _I said rolling her the other way so I was on top of her. I felt her wrap her legs around my back as she stayed holding on._

"I'm not sure, wh-" 

"Hold on pigtails, not so fast, I'm not done yet... hold on to me sweetie."_ complied she did as I placed one hand on the back of her neck and the other on her back lifting her off the bed so she was sitting straddled on me, then I placed my hands under her thighs and lifted her up higher so her legs wrapped around my waist, while on my knees, I walked a little ways gently pushing her against the headboard before resting on my ankles as she sat on my thighs and I looked at her playfully with an evil grin as she began giggling._

"Wow Goten, I could do you right now! If I had known you knew so many positions maybe I should've fallen for you rather than Trunks." 

_I began lowering her so she was sitting against the headboard and I scooted back with my knees bent up, leaning back with the support of my arms. We both began laughing._ "Hey you never know, Trunks might have a few tricks up his sleeve." 

"Wait, I thought he was a virgin isn't he?" 

"I don't know. I've set him up with a couple of girls who were pretty easy on that kind of thing, I'm not sure if he went for it cuz he never saw them again." 

"Oh ok... so from the looks of thing, I'd assume you haven't had any for a while have you?" 

"Why should you need to know?" 

"I just want to know how long it's been since you slept with someone...why was it last night or something when you were with Bra is that why you won't tell me?" 

_I kept quiet trying to think but not long enough so Marron wouldn't notice_

"Goten?" _Still I said nothing._

"You didn't did you?"_ Her reaction looked of shock but glad._

"Uh..." 

"You DID! You had sex with Bra last night." _She said placinger her finger on the tip of my nose._

_I took her hand and gently pulled her finger away and shook my head._ "Nope." 

"Liar, if you didn't it wouldn't have taken you so long to answer now would it." 

"It's the truth pigtails. The last time I had sex was with Paris last Monday before we broke up the next day, just like you." 

"Something we have in common, whaddya know... So then last night, you and Bra, what happened." 

"My dear, it's a long story and it's too early for me to talk about it right now. Let's go to bed and I'll tell you when we wake up ok." _I said lastly as we both laid next to each other and I stroked her hair again. We both smiled to one another one last time before she nodded her head before closing her eyes._

"Goten" _She said softly_

"Hmm?" 

"Is it true... is Trunks really in love with me?" 

"I don't know Marron, just rest up. When he comes back you can ask him yourself." 

"I'm just scared... of falling... in love.. with him..." _She faintly said as she had fallen asleep...Trust me my dear... he's in love with you alright... so much it scared him... no worries though Pigtails... I can tell you're already falling too...._

----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_I awoke lying next to her somehow we were both wrapped around each other. She was facing me still asleep, with my arm around her from behind with my hand tucked underneath her and her hand carefully placed on my still bare chest. Her left leg rested wrapped above my right thigh. The way we were both wrapped around each other reminded me of times I'd wake up with Paris in my arms and the feeling I'd get just waking up seeing her face and the way she smelt. Kind of like the way I laid here with Marron and the way she smelt. Then I thought about Bra and the night before. A smile formed just thinking about her. I looked at the clock on the wall wondering if it might be too early to call her up incase she was asleep, it read 11:30 just about. I looked back down to her as her eyes were opened._ "Morning pigtails." 

"Morning." 

"I going to brush my teeth and take a quick shower, then we can go out for some brunch. Sound good?" 

"No, it's ok I'll go ahead and make us some breakfast while you clean up. Then you can tell me about your night with Bra. Sound better?" 

_I let out a giggle as the thought of Bra came across my mind again._ "Anything you want." 

_Both of us headed to our destined places and did as we said. It was around noon when I left the bathroom toward the kitchen smelling the sweet aroma of food in the air. I went ahead and sat down as Marron brought over some juice and took a seat across from me and we began eating silently as the time passed while eating..._

---------- 

"So tell me, what time did you come back last night? Where'd you end up taking Bra?"_ She asked putting her plate away as I continued eating the rest of the food._

"After I dropped Pan off last night, I took her to the skating rink... at 9pm might I add..." 

----------- 

"I'm not too sure, but after she described to me her perfect date, I imagined me there with her and the way she made me feel about letting Paris go that easily...then I turned her around and kissed her for a while then I stopped to look at her resting my forehead with hers and kissed her again." 

"How sweet of you! I can't believe you finally kissed her! and with such great timing too!" 

"So then we got in the car and I drove her to her house and walked her to her door..." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_She stood on the step and held her bag as I looked up at her, holding her wrists_ "Thank you for tonight Bra." 

_She smiled with that same flare as the time I saw her in Trunks room the day I had broken up with Paris._ "I thank you for a very promising night too Goten... I just wish it didn't have to end already..." 

_We kept silent for a couple seconds before I spoke_ "Me either... call me selfish, but I don't really want to leave you and go home right now...I wouldn't be able to sleep." 

_She smiled again._ "Neither would I. Goten I know you might think I'm crazy to ask something like this with my dad around but... why don't you sleep here tonight with me?" 

_It was true, I didn't want to leave her otherwise I couldn't sleep because I'd be thinking about her and wondering what to do with my feelings for Paris, but it was tempting to be able to sleep next to her and hold her without having any thoughts about Paris with Bra next to me... but at the same time... it was her father I was worried about. Then she answered the question to end my worries._ "I'll lock my door and make sure my father doesn't come in and see you sleeping in the same bed as me. He doesn't dare to come in unless I say so." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Call me selfish if you want too, but I want you next to me. I want your face to be the first thing I see when I wake up not an empty pillow... We had a great night Goten, why not end it on an even better note." 

"Ok then." 

_We quietly snuck up to her room as her parents were already both asleep by now. She had brought me some PJ's from Trunks' room till I suggested I usually just sleep in some shorts when I go to bed, then she went ahead and brought a pair of basketball shorts I had left here one time I played against Trunks'. She on the other hand wore a blue cotton tank top with matching pants. Then she laid down and I laid next to her wrapping my arms around her as she faced me with a satisfied face. I was happy just as she was that we had each other's company tonight._

_We continued looking at each other before she leaned over and kissed me placing her hand on my neck. Then she looked at me, and we both leaned over and kissed more... as she'd open her mouth and accept my tounge as I let it slip in and seduce hers... this was more in a way I should be kissing a girlfriend... but this was different, she wasn't MY girlfriend, the way she kissed was different than any other girl I've ever kissed in my entire dating life... this had more feeling, more pleasure, more of a romantic tone... compared to her, Paris was nothing, it was like kisses from Paris seemed like little kisses I'd get on dates compared to Bra. Before I knew it she had rolled herself on top of me, lying between my legs with her hands on my face and my hands on her hips as she continued kissing me. After a while she stopped and I looked at her._

"Do you always kiss like that?" 

"Yeah, why is that bad?" 

"No, if anything I wonder how any of your ex-boyfriends ever wanted to break up with you." 

"Oh, well thanks." 

"Really, I've never been kissed like that." 

_She began blushing and smiled at me._ "I'm really glad you decided to stay here with me." 

"So am I." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"When I woke up, I was in the same position as I was when I woke up with you this morning." 

"That was this morning though, and you were with me this morning... so when did you get home exactly?" 

"Oh, I woke up around 5am. I woke Bra up and told her I had to go because I didn't want to get caught by her father and my mother probably worrying where I had been. I gave her a kiss on the forehead and left. I got home around 5:15 and went straight to bed only to wake up an hour later when Pan woke me up to say bye... and here I am." 

"Well aren't you the pimp? Sleeping with two girls in one morning, aren't you impressive." 

"Yeah well... what can I say... I'm a ladies man." _She laughed and gave me little slap on my arm_

"But really Marron... if I didn't feel the way I seem to be feeling about her I wouldn't have stayed the night because of her father... but that night... I didn't give a damn if I was caught, just as long as I got to stay with her for as long as I could. For once, I don't think I thought about Paris when I was with her."_ She gave me a supportive smile and put her hand on my shoulder._

"I'm glad." 


	23. Setting The Record Straight

**Episode 21: Setting The Record Straight**

________________________________________________________________________

**Pan:**_ I sat in the plane next to the window with my parents as I stared out continuing to think. What was wrong with Marron this morning? I've never seen her act so strange. A marriage between Trunks and I? Where'd she get an idea like that? She did manage to get some information out of me however... _

_~~~~~~~ _

_"Stop it Pan, tell me now. I know you've been hiding this from me. Just tell me." _

_"OK OK FINE I'LL TELL YOU....I like him, I like him ok?" _

_~~~~~~~ _

_"Stop lying I know you know. Please Pan. Where is TRUNKS?!" _

_"OK OK FINE I KNOW I KNOW!" _

_"WHAT?! Where is he?" _

_"I can't tell you, Trunks made me promise not to tell you." _

_"Trunks made you promise? When was this?" _

_"Look, it was two days ago... over the phone ok, can we get passed this now?" _

_~~~~~~~ _

_"MARRON THERE'S NO WEDDING!" _

_"STOP LY--" _

_"WHY WOULD HE MARRY ME IF HE'S IN LOVE WITH YOU!?" _

_~~~~~~~ _

_She shook me like a ragdoll and still said I was lying. I had never seen her so angry and upset as well as crying let alone so strong to the point where I couldn't even get out. Still even with my knowledge I haven't seen Trunks. I looked around the city he was in once, only taking about a three hours away to fly myself there, he wasn't there. _

_~~~~~~~~~~~2 days ago~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

_Goten's cell phone started ringing, he wasn't home though, he was out with Bra and forgot his phone in his room. Thinking maybe it might have been Goten asking if he left his cell phone at home or lost it, I went ahead and answered._

"Hello?" 

"Uh... Goten, you sick?" 

_I couldn't really make out who it was yet, but the voice was familiar._

"Who's this?" 

"Oh, um can I speak to Goten please?" 

"Trunks?" 

"Yeah? Who's this?" 

"Trunks! Where the hell are you?" 

"Pan?" 

"Yes, now where have you been?" 

"Why?" 

"You've been gone for too long, you're making Marron worry so much!" 

"I am?" 

"Yes, now why haven't you come back for almost a week now? Where are you? What's been going on that's so important you can't even call anyone?..." _I went on just questioning and telling him how worried Marron is._

"Hey, I'm sorry ok. I'll be home soon eventually." 

"So the 531 area huh?" _The area code seemed familiar but I couldn't remember why._

"What? How do you know?" 

"Caller ID Trunks, it comes with every phone." 

"DON'T tell anyone ok?" 

"Why not? Marron deserves to know where you are at least." 

"Just don't! Please Pan, I'm begging you not to tell her." 

"Oh so only Goten is allowed to know?" 

"Well...now you know. So promise me you won't tell her." 

"Why?" 

"I don't want her coming after me." 

"Wha--" _Then it clicked, I knew where I saw that area code before... it showed up whenever Marron called._ "OH I KNOW! That's the area where she went to college. WAIT! That means Geeno's there! Please tell me you haven't gone after him!" 

"No, Pan don't worry I havent gone looking...not yet at least... he's the least of my worries. But Pan I need your promise...I need you to PROMISE ME you won't tell her! Please Pan promise me." 

"Fine, I promise. Under one condition." 

"What?" 

"That you come back home at least in time for Marron's birthday, at least give her that." 

"Ok, I'll be back by Marron's birthday then." 

"Ok. So why are you down there anyway?" 

"Uh, I have to get going. I'll see you in a couple of days ok. KEEP YOUR PROMISE PAN! Gotta jet, bye." 

"DO YOU WANT ME TO KEEP YOUR PROMISE?" 

"Pan don't do this to me." 

"I won't say anything. Just tell me... I know it's not business, so why'd you leave for so long?...Trunks?...I can hear you breathing... Don't make me force it out of Goten." 

"Ok, I'll tell you...but whatever you do.... don't tell anyone else... you can talk to Goten for specifics but don't mention this to anyone else...especially Marron..." 

"Yeah." 

"I think I've fallen in love with her." 

"What?" 

"Look Pan that's all I'm going to discuss with you... just talk to Goten. Bye." 

"No wai--" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_Then he hung up. I haven't talked to him since then nor have I found him. Never had time to even talk to Goten about it because he was always with Bra...I'll just have to wait till Marron's birthday then... But why of all people would she think Trunks and I were getting married? _

_"I think I've fallen in love with her." I knew he liked her but... he fell in love. I knew it from the day she came back and I didn't see him as much._

"Pan...Pan, we're here let's go." _My father said as he tapped my shoulder as my eyes left the window to him. I nodded my head and grabbed my carry-on and went to get ready for the wedding._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

***RING*RING*RING* **

**Goten:**_I had just finished saying bye to Marron as I entered the house after hearing my phone ring...I ran to my room picking it up seeing the caller ID said "Private Number"_

"Yeah?" 

"Goten?"_ the woman's voice was familiar but I wasn't 100% sure as it sounded like she had been crying._

"Marron, pigtails no more crying remember?" 

"not Marron" _she continued sobbing on the phone_

"Bra?" 

"GOTEN!" _It hit me just then!_

"PARIS?" 

"I...I..ne-need to see you." 

"Wait, what's wrong? Why're you crying?" 

"Goten please?" _she sounded horrible like something had happened_ "...are you home?" 

"Y-ye-yeah, Paris where are you anyways?...Paris?....PARIS ANSWER ME!" 

"Meet me at Feather Park at our bench...I'm leaving the hotel now...please Goten, I need to talk to you about something." 

"Ok...I'll be there. Bye." _Luckily this park wasn't the same park I was at with Bra last night... I hurried as fast as I could to get ready and was on my way...worried about her asking me back... what would I tell her... i've been with her too long to say no right away... but then again I had already began to move on thanks to Bra... I can't just ignore my feelings for Bra... or my past with Paris either... _

_Minutes later I arrived at the park and walked toward our bench, where a lot of history between us had been: this was where I asked her to be mine, whenever we fought we'd go here to try and work it out, this is where I said my final goodbye before she had left to do her modeling career, everything......I walked toward it, toward her from behind: I saw her sitting there. Standing behind her, I stared off ahead of me startling her as I placed my hands on her shoulders as she looked up at me. Slowly i looked down making eye contact._

"Hey there." _I slowly said as she gave me a small smile._

"Goten..." _She placed her hands on top of mine and let out a small sigh as if it seemed too familiar...I slowly lifted my head back up looking straight ahead at the lake._

"Paris...why did you ask me to come here?" 

_She looked down maybe in embarrassment._ "You know I went and saw one of the guys I went on a date with once, just because I thought I might've had a thing for him...I even dated a couple more guys before I came to him too but it didn't work out." 

"Paris why're you telling me this?" _She gripped my hands and crossed them so they rested on the opposite shoulder from it's original position._

"You know why it didn't work out?" 

"Paris, I've already mov-"_ She let go of my hands and quickly turned around kneeling on the bench facing me as my hands rested on the top of the bench. She then placed her hands on my face and looked at me._

"It's because I was too busy comparing them all to you... no one's treated me the way you did Goten... you trusted me although I was away from you... you loved ME... not the model." _I placed my hands on her wrists and looked at her as if she was crazy._

"Of course, I fell in love with you Paris. I was with you BEFORE the modeling thing even hit off." 

"Goten... do you still love me?" 

_I tilted my head down wondering what to say next..._ "Goten?" 

_She lifted my head up with her thumbs and looked at me_ "Do you?" 

"Yes, I love you...I even bought a ring that I was going to give you before you left again last time you were here just as a little thing to remember me by anytime you were away." _I pulled out my wallet and took the small 24k ring out and showed it to her. It was quite simple really, just a gold ring with a diamond in the middle. She took it and only looked at it with a little smile on her face._

"I know it's not much compared to what you usually get, but it was all I could afford at the time. I was acutally gonna go and return it today... till you--." 

"No, no, no it's beautiful. Goten, I'm truely truely sorry for accusing Bra for our break up... the thing is Goten... I'm still in love with you... and I still want you in my life...because no one loved and trusted me more than you... i love you." 

_Then right there, she began kissing me... but this was different, it didn't feel the same. It was great, but...nothing compared to how Bra made me feel. I began leaning into the kiss more, like I was trying to get her to kiss me with the same passion I felt with Bra...then when we finally stopped we looked at each other...it took about a minute or two before one of us said anything..._

"So are we getting back together?" 

_Not knowing what to say after that... i slowly took the ring she was still holding, placing it back in my wallet then to my pocket._ "Paris... I love you, I do. But I've already started to move on without you." 

"What?" 


	24. Another Heart Broken

**Episode 22: Another Heart... Broken**

________________________________________________________________________

_"So are we getting back together?" _

_Not knowing what to say after that... i slowly took the ring she was still holding, placing it back in my wallet then to my pocket. "Paris... I love you, I do. But I've already started to move on without you." _

_"What?"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Yeah I wish it ended like that.......after we kissed and looked at eachother 

"Goten...can we go back to your place...I want to see your room again." 

"Uh..." 

"Even if you've already taken down pictures of me...do you still have the scrap book I gave you a couple months ago." 

"That I still have...but I do--" 

"Ok, let's go." _Without hesitation she took my hand and ran to the car...requesting that she would be the one to drive since she barely does anymore, I went ahead and let her..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_There we were in my room, I laid on the bed staring at the ceiling with my hands behind my head while she sat next to me looking at the photo album of us. After turning the last page she put the book down on the floor and laid on her side facing me pulling one hand from my head placing it on her shoulder as she put her hand on my chest and one leg over mine. I looked down at her like she was crazy then she smiled, and the scent of her...just like before remembering everything i felt with her next to me... I looked back up at the ceiling again trying to think of someone else... Bra._

"I miss being around you like this...laying next to you, you holding me, i miss it, i miss you." 

"Yeah well... I've missed it too" 

"Tell me you haven't already moved on, say that you think about me every day, tell me you still love me and you want to be with me... I still feel all of it about you Goten..." 

"Paris... the truth... I have thought about you every day, every night actually... I'd contemplate whether or not I should still be with you... the fact is, I do still love you...but..." _She lifted her head and looked at me_

"But what Goten?" 

"Love... I love you in a caring way rather than being in love with you..." 

"What're you saying?" 

"I do still love you, but I've already begun to move on...it's a hard and slow process, but it's already started." 

"No... how, how can you just forget about me and move on in this amount of time?" 

"I haven't forgotten about you, it's ju--" 

"I'll make you remember." 

_without hesitation she started kissing me and had somehow laid herself on top of me... just kissing me passionately... bringing me back to the days when I was in love with her... She grabbed the front of my shirt and along with her she pulled me up so i was sitting and she was straddled on me. Almost naturally I wrapped my arms from behind her and just continued kissing... I was running low on breath from this... my heart raced as it did many times during one of these moments...From behind me she started pulling on my shirt and in one swift move we parted lips for a second as she slipped it off and tossed it aside. In a second she did the same with her top. She took my hands from behind her and motioned it upward to the hooking of her bra. I took my lips off hers to catch my breath. Connecting our forheads looking down trying to breath_

"Paris, baby we can't do this..." 

"Yes we can..." _She pressed her lips on me again. Again I stopped and just looked at her._

"No..." 

_She gave me a kiss again and after each word_ "Don't you... want ...me" 

"No...not... you... Bra." In between each word she kissed me over and over. 

"The bra it is." _She of course had misunderstood my words quickly took it off revealing herself to me... this however was my weak spot... it was always something about her, everytime she took it off I couldn't help myself. She quickly grabbed my hand and placed it on her exposed self...never taking her lips off mine, she continued kissing practially pushing me down... and well... you can figure out what I shouldn't have done...._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"BRA!"_ I awoke, sitting up and tried catching my breathing from such a horrible nightmare... I looked to my side only to find this wasn't a nightmare... it was a reality. Paris laid asleep, naked under the sheets as was I. Our clothes, scattered all over the floor. I turned so my feet rested on the floor with my back turned from Paris. I rubbed my eyes maybe hoping once my vision cleared, I would've seen it was a dream... but it didn't go away... I picked up my cell phone that laid on the floor next to my pants..._

"4 missed calls?" _I pressed the button_

"2 new numbers..." _There it was..._

"Bra's Cell... Capsule Corp (Home)" _The only two numbers Bra would call me from... I then called the voice box as it told me I had 2 new messages..._

"First new message. Message sent today at 1:32pm" 

"Hey Goten it's me... I called you once about 10 minutes ago hoping maybe you'd answer this time. Um, just felt like calling you today...(giggle) No one's here to entertain me, Pan's gone, Marron's at work, my brother isn't home still... and well... aren't you home alone? (giggle) Don't get any ideas mister... Anyways just wanted to call but I guess you're busy... call me later ok... Bye." 

"Next new message sent today at 3:17pm" 

"Well it's 3:20 just about and you still haven't returned my call... I'm just bored. I hope you're not too busy. I called you before this again but no answer... What are you doing because I'm bored and I want to come over and see what you're up to...maybe if you need help with anything? Um... (sigh) I want to talk to you... it sucked how you had to leave this morning... (giggle) well... just... call me asap please...bye." 

_I hung up the phone wondering... what was I going to tell Bra? I missed her calls because I was having sex with my ex girlfriend? In one second she'd have me wiped off the face of the Earth. How could I have let this happen... Paris, it's over between you and I, this wasn't supposed to happen... but... I mean... it's not like Bra and I are really together anyways... and she'd understand because I've been with Paris for over a year and she'd know I'd still be in love with her right? Oh what am I saying? I had JUST told Paris I wasn't IN love with her... and regardless Bra would be hurt no matter what... _

_I got up and put my boxers on. I grabbed my pants and began putting them on when I noticed a note on the floor with my name sweetly written on it... I sat back on the bed and began unfolding it wondering what it would say... _

**_Dear Goten,   
I choke at the thought of you reading this, but I was told by a friend of mine, "Never pass up the chance to tell someone how you feel, you may be hurt if he rejects, but silence is more heartbreaking." The thing is, I'm not sure how to tell you how I feel because, well, it's quite confusing. The passed couple of days you seem to be acting different around me. Maybe it's just that I haven't seen you in so long and with you coming around so often now, I don't know what I'm feeling. _**

**_Lately I've been doing nothing but thinking about you. I really shouldn't be feeling or doing this either because let's face it, you're already taken and in love with Paris. I can tell by the way you talk about her... it's selfish of me to say this but, I think that's the way I've been feeling about you lately. I can't stop this either, I've tried but nothing's worked. The voices in my heart aren't holding me back, it speaks of you so much it's overflowing inside of me... it begins to hurt. My heart hurts because I've kept these pathetic feelings inside since I know I can't have you like she has you... _**

**_But no longer can these feeling be kept contained. I'm sorry for letting you know like this... espcially when I know you're already in love with Paris. But I'd rather let you know then continue to move on with my life and trying to act normal around you when I know deep down inside I'm feeling differently... I've fallen for you Goten... fallen so hard I cried myself to sleep trying to figure a way to stop feeling this way, but no matter what I can't... So lastly Goten... if you start acting distant and don't come around again... I'll know why... but Goten... I love you... _**

**_~Bra _**__

_Just then I felt Paris wrap her arms around my stomach and kissed my shoulder. I quickly folded the noted and placed it in my pocket. I didn't know what to do, had Bra fallen that hard for me?_

"Goten..." _She rested her cheek on my shoulder and held me tighter. I placed my hand on hers and looked down._

"Paris, I want you to leave..."_ She took her hands off my body as well as her head and looked at me._

"What?"_ She spoke sadly_

"Please...go." 

"Goten, wha- why? We just made lo--" 

"Paris, please... thi-this wasn't supposed to happen." 

_She took a hold of the blanket and covered her chest as she scooted over to my side and faced me. My head still looking down at the floor in shame._

"How can you say THAT?" 

"Par-" 

"No! Look at me when I ask you!"_ She took a hold of my face and forced it to look at her. With fear in her eyes she let go and placed her hand over her mouth with a gasp._

"...Goten what's wrong? You'r- you're crying?" 

_My eyes retained the tears that were about to slip. I turned my head away looking back down._

"I'm sorry. Please Paris. I need you to go, leave me. We had already broken up, it was hard on me the first time. It's even harder on me now because I've already moved on to someone who really loves me and now I know I've probably hurt her. I'm sorry but... I can't be with you anymore Paris... so please, leave me alone." 

_I got up and left the room. Allowing her to change without me there... I sat in the living room alone, looking at Bra's note, thinking about everything._


	25. Memories of What Once Was

**Episode 23: Memories of What Once Was**

________________________________________________________________________

"GOTEN OPEN UP NOW!" 

_I jumped up in fright as I had been sitting alone an hour after Paris had left without an exchange of words except_

"Good-bye Goten... I hate you for making love to me when you didn't mean it... but I still love you. Goodbye..." 

_Then she left... and all I did was lay there reading Bra's words over and over...the pounding kept coming on the door._

"GOTEN!" 

_I got up placing the note in my pocket. I walked to the door with my hand on the knob I began to panic...I hope Bra isn't on the other end of this door! Please, not now, I can't face her please please please. Slowly I opened it. Once it was fully opened I got one good *SLAP* across my face. Followed by the door slamming from behind her._

"HOW COULD YOU?" 

_Once I opened up my eyes and saw the blonde hair that stood before me, I was a little relieved, but afraid!_

"Huh?" 

"Don't play dumb with me Goten! Bra told me... she told me everything!" 

_My eyes were wide open in shock and I stood there frozen. Not wanting to believe what Marron had just said, I did nothing but stand there quietly listening to the hard anger she was throwing at me with her voice and the piercing words that felt like I was getting slashed with a whip with every word._

"Paris? You... You had..." _There was another slap from her. This time it was hard, she had poured her emotions into the slap as I felt the heat on my cheek grow hot._

"That was for Bra." 

"H-how- Marron, how does Bra know?" 

"Why would it matter how she know, the point is she found out! and Don't even give me that 'Well Bra and I aren't together so it's not like I cheated on her' shit. You should already know how she feels about you, so Goten tell me huh? Was the only way you could stop Bra's feelings was to sleep with the one person who she doesn't like?!" 

"MARRON, It's not like that!" 

"Then how is it?" 

"You know I'm not that kind of person!" 

"NO, Goten, I DON'T know you. The Goten I knew would NEVER have done anything REMOTELY similar to this!" 

_I stood there, my heart crumbled into pieces. She knew... if this was Marron's reaction, Bra's would be unbarable...heh, Bra's, I can't even begin to imagine without feeling like my heart had exploded... imagining how her's must be... HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO STUPID! After a while Marron took a deep breath and looked to the side for a bit to calm down before looking back at me._

"After calling your phone she had stopped by, after you didn't answer your door she thought you might've been in your room sleeping. So she went to your window and saw you with her." 

"She was there?" 

"She came running, crying to me." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Marron:**_After I had opened the door she gave me a hug and was crying as well as trying to catch her breath_

"I HATE HIM MARRON! I HATE GOTEN! I HATE PARIS! I HATE YOU **GOTEN!!!**" 

"Bra whoa hey Bra what's wrong what's wrong?" 

_We sat in the living room, after letting her cry for a while she started telling me what had happened. I couldn't even begin to think what had gone wrong._

"I saw them Marron." 

"Who?" 

"I called his phone probably four times. Then I decided to just go to his house as a surprise since I knew he was by himself. I knocked on the door a couple times, after he didn't answer I thought he might've still been asleep because he was up so late with me. So I went to the back and I peeked in before knocking on the window just to make sure he was there... and he was... but he wasn't alone Marron... he... Paris was there... and they were... they..." 

"It's ok Bra, take your time..." 

"THEY WERE FUCKING MARRON!!!!" 

_I didn't know what to say... Goten and Paris... after everything he had told me this morning with Bra, he has the guts to do something like this? It's one thing if Bra had just heard this from Goten's mouth but for her to NOTICE it was another._

"Bra are you sure Gote--" 

"I'm NOT lying Marron. They're clothes were all over the floor. I saw him lying there with his hand on her hips while she was on top of him. Marron how could he? After everything that happened last night... I even slipped the note I wrote almost 2 weeks ago in there... Everything I wrote... how could I have been so stupid? How could he hav--" 

_Then she just started crying again...after a while of sitting there in silence not knowing what to do next she had asked if she could go to my room alone for a while... I agreed and watched her sadly walk there before quietly closing the door... after about an hour or so I went to check up on her. I had found her fast asleep with a picture laying on the floor of Goten and Bra in what seemed to be the place where they played laser tag. They seemed so happy, his arm around her while she smiled with a peace sign and the biggest smile she could give, but it was now ripped in quarters. I then decided to give Goten a little visit. I gently shook Bra to wake her up._

"Bra, Bra sweetie wake up." 

_Slowly she opened her puffy red eyes and tried looking at me_

"I'm going to go get something really quick. I'll be back. Are you going to be ok?" 

_Slowly she nodded her head and I left placing the picture on the nightstand._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"So Goten... did you even read the note?" **Goten:**_ She talked in such a serious tone. I had never seen her this angry and talking with such a tone since Geeno had broken off the engagement. Anytime she talked in this tone, it was always so serious, too serious_

_I took the note out of my pocket and handed it to her_

"I found it **_after_** everything had happened. Then I asked Paris to leave. After she did I read the note over and over again." 

"Before or after, Goten it doesn't matter when you read it. The point is you did what you did." 

"I didn't _want_ it to happen, but it did... so now I don't know how to explain this to Bra." 

"I don't know how you should talk to Bra about this... but I'm going to tell you one thing that Trunks had once told me... it works both ways Goten. Why didn't YOU stop yourself if you didn't want this to happen?" 

_I stood there with nothing to say. I had no reason for not stopping it myself... then Marron began to open the note and reading it while shaking her head._

"Everything she said in here... I was with her when she found out the way she felt about you... I was even there when she wrote it. She was up for hours writting the perfect note just for you." 

_She folded the note back up and handed it back to me._

"I have to go before Bra notices I'm gone too long. Of course, that's the least of her worries. Goodbye Goten." 

_She began opening the door when I said something._

"DON'T YOU THINK I'M HURTING TOO?" 

_She looked down at her feet_

"Hurting...Goten, Geeno came by a couple days ago. He wanted me back, I'll admit that we started making out, but when I felt he wanted to take it on a level beyond that I refused. Do you know why Goten?" 

_knowing very well she wanted to answer that herself I kept quiet._

"Because I knew for some strange reason in the back of my mind that Trunks would not approve of this at all. I didn't want to hurt him after all he's helped me through. Goten, you should've known how Bra felt regardless of the note." 

"How?" _She lifted her head and looked straight outside_

"Don't be so naive Goten, the actions speak louder than words... think about everything before this, after you broke up with Paris, the passed week you've spent every waking moment with her it seemed, and everything that happened last night...can you honestly say you didn't have the SLIGHTEST idea that Bra liked you." 

"I didn't know she was IN LOVE with me though." 

_She turned around slowly facing me. Just from the body language, it seemed like she was much more upset at me._ "Stop Goten, you're making all these excuses. It doesn't matter if you didn't know she was in love with you... Bra's heart has never gotten to her before. Through all the guys she been with, you're the first guy she's ever fallen in love with and she hated it, but she loved everything about you. But no matter how hard she tried to forget about being in love with you, you kept her heart beating whenever she'd see or talk to you. With everything that happened last night in her room and the park, you have no excuse to do what you did Goten." _She turned around and took a step or two outside before I spoke again_

"Marron please don't be mad at me too, I need you the most right now." 

"Goten I'm not mad. I sympathize with you. Right now Bra needs me, I know you're always there for me, but this time... I'm on her side. I'll talk to you later Goten, Bye." 

_and she left... but could she have made me feel any more guilty then I do now... ah what am I complaining about that's the LEAST Marron could've done for what I did to Bra._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Marron:**_I arrived to my apartment and headed straight for my room... I opened the door and saw her sitting there with a pillow on her lap and the pieces of the picture as she looked at me._

"How are you feeling?" 

"Like shit." _She said with a bit of sarcasim in her voice and a fake smile as she looked back down at the picture putting it together._

"Yeah?...are you going to be ok?"_ I sat next to her and placed my hand on her leg_

"I don't know... part of me is saying 'What's the big deal it's not like he was yours to begin with.' and the other is saying 'How could he, after everything... all I felt... everything i wrote in that note... how?'" 

"I say the second part of you." _She forced out a little smile. With the pieces of the picture in her hand, she had Goten in her left and herself in her right. She looked up, closed her eyes and let out a sad sigh and crushed her left hand..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Pan:**_ I was outside walking around... the wedding was already over and I didn't feel much like hanging around during the reception... but I couldn't go back to the house to change either... There was a park right around the corner... that's where I am right now... yup me in my brides maid dress at the park... can you even picture that? I walked around the park just thinking about Marron's actions from this morning... I took a seat by the playground and looked down at my shoes when I felt a very familiar ki close by... I looked up, a big smile grew on my face when I saw him... the purple hair... a pair of jeans and a blue collared shirt... standing on the other side of the playground... He was facing to my right looking at his watch then straight...like he was waiting for someone..._

"TRU--" 

"TRUNKS!" _another girl's voice called out the same name... I looked and saw some girl waving to Trunks _

"KIREI!" _she started running up to him and practially jumped on him for a hug. Once her feet were back on the ground she placed her hands on his face and gave him a kiss. Kirei huh? "I think I've fallen in love with her." Sure you did Trunks, that's why you're all over Miss Get Away Girl Kirei huh? I see now, Trunks didn't run away because he was in love with Marron, he ran away to see Kirei. I got up and was ready to punch him for lying to me when I felt a hand on my shoulder._

"Hey?" 

"Huh?"_ I turned around and saw my escort for the wedding. Tall, dark hair, green eyes, in his suit of course, well presented I say. Oh yeah I forgot to mention his name... Sura Taki _

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you like that, but they're taking pictures inside and they need us- or you..." 

"Oh...uh.. ok" 

"And Pan..." 

"Yes?" 

"Will you dance with me after the pictures? I was going to ask you back inside but I couldn't find you when I got there. Then I asked my Uncle Sharpner and they asked your parents and they said you went outside for a bit... So if it's ok, will you dance with me?" 

_WOW he's hitting on me... but wait Trunks... I turned around at the same time I tried saying 'wait trunks' it came out gibberish though... But he wasn't there anymore. _

"Are you waiting for someone?" 

"Uh... well.. he... I guess not." 

"Shall we then?" _He lent his arm to me and I went along with him back to the reception... Taki, wow... no wait Trunks and Kirei... I HAVE to tell Marron... maybe later tonight._

"So can I ask you something?" 

"Um, Sure." 

"Back at the wedding and now... you seemed kind of... down. Is there anything I can do?" 

_I looked up at him and gave him the biggest smile I could without looking stupid_

"Oh you noticed huh? Well it's nothing really, I just got in a weird argument with my friend before I came here." 

"Oh... well I hope everything's going to be ok when you get back." 

"Me too." _My mood had suddenly changed to being serious. He then took a step in front of me and placed his hand on my arms._

"Hey now, if it's bugging you that much why don't you call her up and make up... here." _He reached in his pocket and held his cell phone out to me._

"No it's ok, it's not the arguement that's bothering me it's just something I found out about this guy she really likes... I can't tell her yet... maybe when I get back but thank you." _He placed the phone back in his pocket and lent me his arm again as we continued walking to the building where the reception was taking place._


	26. In A Perfect Moment

**Episode 24: In A Perfect Moment **

________________________________________________________________________

***RING*RING*RING* **

**Marron:**_ I awoke from the phone by my bed. Knocking things down as my hand searched its way to the phone._

"He-hello?" 

"Took you long enough to answer don't you think?" 

"Huh?" 

"Happy Birthday Marron." 

"Um, thank you. Who's this?" 

"Sorry to wake you at this time, but I wanted to be the first one to say happy birthday." 

_I was still half asleep and couldn't recognize the voice, I looked at my clock... 3:54am. I had just gone to sleep 2 hours ago. Was it Sunday already? Oh it's just too early for me to think... let me recount: Goten and Paris, that happened on Friday, not much happened since then, Trunks is still missing, Pan is still with her parents, Oh but I remember I had Bra stay that night so she could talk to me about Goten... I worked yesterday then stayed for a couple hours with Goten to let him talk. Wow I guess it really is my birthday..._

"It's 4 in the morning couldn't you have called me later in the day?" 

"No otherwise I wouldn't be the first one to wish you a happy birthday." 

"*Yawn* Who is this?" 

"Have I been gone so long you can't even recognize my voice?" 

"Trunks?" 

"Again." 

"Pan?" 

"Does it sound like I'm a girl?" 

"I'm too tired to guess here, I'm going to hang up and sleep ok... *Yawn* Good-night." 

"Marron." 

"What?" 

"Before you sleep, do me a favor and open the front door." 

"I'm too tired why?" 

"Think of it this way, once you open the door and get this over with you can go back to bed ok." 

"I'll do that ok good-night." 

"Happy birthday, Goodnight, Marron." 

_I was SO tired, I just pushed the off button on the phone, put it down next to me and in a couple seconds I fell asleep. Only to wake up from a peaceful nap around 10am. I brushed my hair and put them into two low pigtails as I started to walk my way to the bathroom when I heard the doorbell. Lazily I dragged myself over there. Looked in the peep hole to see nothing but black._

"Yeah?" 

"Open up birthday girl." 

"Fine fine." 

_I opened it up to see a man covering his face with a medium sized pink bear that held about 6 flowers and a card._

"Happy Birthday to you..." _He started singing the song and motioning the bear on his face like it was singing. I looked at him stupidly and took the bear to reveal his face._

"You're an idiot you know that, but thank you." 

"Pigtails is legal how about that! Hey now you can hit the bars with me, you know a guy like me showing up with a girl like you. I'll be sure to catch all the ladies attention." 

"Goten." 

"What? Isn't it true?" 

"Whatever. Why're you here so early? My party doesn't start for another couple of hours." 

"I just came by to thank you again for last night and to try and help you prepare for today too." _He started to make his way into the kitchen as I followed behind_

"Oh, well thanks. I love the bear too, thank you. Except why a PINK BEAR Goten?" _I said referring to the one Trunks gave me as I continued staring at it._

"Um, actually that's not from me." _His head was covered by the refrigerator's door as he was searching for food._

"Sure Goten, that's why when I opened the door you were just magically holding it right?" 

_He shut the door and leaned against it as he continued eating an apple he pulled from the refrigerator and began shaking his head._

"Nope, not me pigtails. I got here and it was sitting outside of your door." 

_"Before you sleep, do me a favor and open the front door." Could it be? Wa-wa-Was that Trunks waiting at my front door for me to open? No, can't be, he told me to guess again when I said his name... but it's not Goten... but who else knows of Trunks giving me a pink b-- GEENO! I remember telling him when we were only friends. No that can't be. Why would--_

"Pigtails!" _I looked at him as he walked up to me_

"You know you don't have to sit there and try to be a detective to figure out who it's from. There's a thing here that the bear is holding called a card. You should be little more observant next time." 

_He pulled the card from the bear's grip and tapped it on my forehead. I took it from him and just gave him an evil look as I began opening it. He stood beside me to read along as I pulled the card out. It had a picture of a bear sitting on a swing by himself while writing on a piece of paper. With the top of it saying "Although I'm alone, I did not forget..." I opened it up only to let something in a smaller envelope fall out while doing so._

"I got it Mar." 

_He picked it up as I began reading the rest of the card before reading the long note that covered the blank side of the card and around the already printed words that read "A birthday like yours, I'm sure you won't regret." How cheesy, I just smiled and shook my head. Goten opened the envelope and handed me what was in it._

"I think we know who the guy is." 

_I looked at the item that laid in my hand, a picture. The same picture I had. The beach, the dark jacket, his purple hair, his embrace, our smile. It was the picture I kept in his jacket of the two of us on that day. I ran into my room and grabbed the jacket to see if the picture was still there. I pulled mine out and it was all the same. I flipped the back of his picture as it had writting on it: _

**_Marron,   
Don't forget about this moment. I still haven't. It's probably the best picture I've ever taken. So keep it. Dende only knows when another perfect moment like that will take place... _**

**_~Trunks _**

**_I smiled and put the picture safely into the envelope_**

"'Dende only knows when another perfect moment like that will take place' Did he really think of that himself?" 

_I ignored Goten's comment as I started reading the card from the beginning_

**Dear Marron,   
Happy 21st Birthday! I told you I'd be the first one to say it. Technically I'm the first one here too because I was at the door first. I hope these first 21 years of your life were your best, through all your experiences, may it bring out the best of you that I know lies inside. I'm sorry I didn't get to see you when I dropped this off myself, but I knew if I did I wouldn't be too sure if I'd be able to leave your sight again. I'm REAL sorry I haven't been around lately. I'm even more sorry for saying I was coming back and still haven't. I better stop, this isn't an apology card. This is my; Happy 21st Birthday card. Marron I wish I could be there with you right now to celebrate with you, but there's still a lot that needs to be done where I am. I will promise, no, no more promises, just one thing: Wait for me tonight, I WILL show up. When you make your wish, I'll be there. Bra has my present for you so make sure you get it. I'll be waiting on the other side Marron. By a push of a button, I'll come running. THAT I DO promise. Have a great and wonderful birthday party. Sorry I can't be there to help you out **

**~Trunks   
P.S Oh yeah, and watch out for any of Goten's drinks please. I know you're legal now and you've drank with us before, but if Goten has a mixed one for you don't drink it. I have, trust me that will hit you like nothing you've had before. Oh and make sure Bra doesn't have any of Goten's wonders either. I want to make sure when I get back that you guys are in a condition where you'd recognize who I am when I see you.Happy 21st Birthday again.**

_I looked at Goten wondering if he knew what Trunks was talking about._

"What that was a long time ago ok?" 

"Goten's wonders? What's that all about?" 

"It's not as bad as he makes it out to be. I gave the boy 2 cups of that after telling him he should only have one and he was just really drunk the rest of the night. That was all he had too, just 2 of my drinks." 

"When was this?" 

"About a week or two before you came back from college. We were all at Paris' hotel. It was me, him, Paris, and Kirei." 

"Get away girl was there?" 

"Yeah, but Paris and Kirei only had 2 drinks so they weren't that bad." 

"Well did--" 

"No don't worry Marron nothing happened that night. By around 4 or 5am we all fell asleep. Paris and I on the bed and Kirei and Trunks on a cot. Paris and I were the last ones to go to bed so nothing happened between those two, just them acting like a couple through the whole night." 

"Oh, ok." 

"Pigtails, come on. It's your birthday, be happy. Besides it was one night, nothing happened after that. If it did why would Trunks even care to give you a pink bear, roses, a card, and a picture of the past?" 

_I kindly smiled as I was reminded of how much Trunks seemed to care for me. I closed my eyes and held the bear closer to my heart, like a part of Trunks was with it. I took a deep breath and held it, I could smell his sweet cologne, reminding me of everything that happened before he left... _

_"I don't lie when I compliment a woman"   
"I wanted to kiss you at that moment and I don't regret that, either"   
"You're everything any guy would want in a girlfriend, especially a wife: beautiful, caring, a good cook, everything. He just couldn't see that, he doesn't know you like I know you... The real you."   
"Maybe that lucky man could be me huh Marron?"_

"Um, Marron?" 

_I slowly exhaled and opened my eyes to Goten._

"Hey you weren't just thinking about Trunks just now, were you?" 

"I- um." 

_He placed his finger on my forehead._

"There's no need to deny it. I know you are, there's nothing wrong with that... since you're in love with the boy" 

"What are you talking about?" _I cautiously asked with a clueless look on my face._ "Besides, I have to change now so we can go buy some stuff for tonight." 

"Right Marron, you can't say you aren't. JUST before you went to bed you told me you were afraid of falling in love with him and here you are wasting away just thinking about him." 

_I pushed him with the bear and talked with my back turned as I was walking to my room._

"Hmph! You're one to talk Goten. I'm going to changing now." 

_I closed the door behind me as I heard him lastly say_

"HEY! What do you mean by I'm one to talk?" 

If you want to get on the inside of Goten and Marron's talk about him and Paris go into this optional episode: Side-Episode 24: Insight Between Friends


	27. SIDE Episode Insight Between Friends

**Side-Episode 24: Insight Between Friends**

________________________________________________________________________

**Goten:**_It was the next night, I had barely slept since yesterday. How could I? All I could think about was how much I hurt Bra AND even Marron. If Trunks knew how Bra felt about me and knew I did this, I'd be long dead by now. I still held and carried the picture of us two nights ago along with the note she gave me. It's never left my sight, nor my body. If it wasn't in my hands then it was in my pocket. I read it over and over so many times I've memorized every word of it. The worst part of it was that I haven't even talked or seen Bra since I left her house. Normally I'd call her and we'd talk for a while before I picked her up and hung out._

_The house was quiet enough for me to hear knocking on the door. My mother had gone off into the city with Aunt Bulma and I still haven't left my room since yesterday. My mom came in occasionally to send some food over, that was it. I got up and went to answer it._

"Hi, sorry I'm late. We were real busy today." _Marron had come by right after work after practially begging her this morning that I needed to talk to her rather than Bra right now._

"It's ok, I'm glad you even showed up after yesterday." 

_I let her in as we walked toward my room_ "I'm not apologizing for slapping and yelling at you Goten. I meant every word I said yesterday." 

"I know." _We entered my room as I closed the door behind her and we took a seat at the scene of the crime facing each other._

"So when are you going to talk to her?" 

"I've already called her a couple times today and she hasn't picked up. I came by her house today too, but the girl at the front told me she wasn't home." 

"Can't expect to forgive and forget that easy right?" _Rather than a harsh serious tone, she said it in a more forgiving tone._

"So tomorrow, at your party, I know she'll be there. She has to be. That's when I'll talk to her." 

"And if she doesn't show up?" 

"Then I'm just going to have to find her myself and never stop till I do." 

"Do you even know how to explain your actions Goten?" 

"No, I don't really care because I can't change what she saw. All I care about is being able to find her and talk to her about how she's feeling and find a way to deal with it so I can still talk to her." 

"If she didn't see it, what would've happened?" 

"I don't know." 

"Let's say you didn't find the note and Bra and I never found out, then what?" 

"I'd still tell her. Knowing well she'd hate me, I'd rather let her know the truth than tell her later, because then she'd hate me for not even telling her right away." 

"How? How'd this happen? I thought you really liked Bra." 

"I do. But when Paris showed up and showed me something special that we shared, it brought back old feelings." 

"So you still have feelings for her?" 

"Do you still have feelings for Geeno?" 

_Marron said nothing, she knew I was right, deep down she still had love in her heart for Geeno._

"I'm sorry to bring him up in my defense but in the time you had to get over him and the time i had to get over her and have Bra in my life at the same time. It was hard for me to resist." 

"Goten it's pathetic. You still could've stopped this from happening." 

"I tried. I told her it can't. I told her to stop, but she kept insisting, tempting me in all of the weak spots." 

"It still works both ways. If she tempted you, you didn't have to take it. You could've gotten up and left." 

"It's hard. I couldn't, I was too tempted to resist." 

"So you're saying if I do this you'll be tempted to have sex with me." _Quickly she began and took her shirt off revealing the purple bra that conformed on her breasts. Then she pulled the ties from her pigtails letting her soft hair relax. My eyes stood in shock, I looked at the upper torso of her vanilla silk body. I swallowed hard. This couldn't have been that big of a deal, I've seen her body in a bathing suit before. I closed my eyes and turned my head away._

"Please Marron don't do this." 

"What I'm right here Goten, I've known you longer than Paris. Why don't you look at me? Am I so tempting that even though you have these feeling for Bra you can't help but jump up on me and do me?"_ Her voice, full of force and anger. _

"Marron." _My head still turned, WHY was she doing this to me. She knows very well I was IN LOVE with Paris. I have feelings for Bra, we know that. But why is she pushing me this is different, you're my best friend._

"Come on Goten. Your weakness is standing right before you. The blinds are shut this time, no one's looking. You could do me and no one would see." _She straddled herself, just her in her bra and jeans, sat on me with her legs around my waist and wrapped arms around me neck. In her hands, she took my face and forced it to look at her._

"Come on. You had me straddled on you like this yesterday morning. You said you'd ride me, bring it on Goten. Show me how big of a man you are." 

_I looked in her eyes as she spoke those words. Such hurt, so much pain. I caused this. She's forcing me to do such a thing again! Then she placed her cheek on mine and licked my ear and with a tiny tempting whisper she said,_

"Fuck me, Goten." 

_My heart pounded as it did before, quickly. My breath, in a panic. I could only take so much anger from her, such hatred, such force to do her! I had told her my weaknesses once before, and there it was full and cupped well. I clenched my teeth together and slapped my hands on her thighs. I got on my knees and waddled a bit before loosening my grip so we'd fall on the bed with her head on the pillow as she stayed hanging on from my neck. I planted my hands on the sides of her and looked at her with anger. She looked at me now with fear in her eyes._

"FINE! Marron you want me to, I'll do it." 

"Goten?" _Now she's shocked because I'm doing as she asked? Slowly she took her arms from my neck and clamped them together by under her chest. _

**** Go to to view a picture of this recent moment in the fic.****

"You want me, don't you?" 

_I quickly took my shirt off. I bent down closer to her face, my hand traced up her body and to her bra. I could feel the fear rising in her._

"No, Goten..." 

_My nose traced from her collar bone and up her neck. I closed my eyes as my nose ran up her jaw bone, I gripped her breast in my hand and heard her squeal as I continued tracing upward with my nose. I felt her breathing in a panic, finally I stopped when my nose touched hers. I opened my eyes looking straight at her. I took my hand off her and looked at her with anger as her eyes were still and wonder._

"How dare you test me." 

_I gave a little bit of space between our faces._

"Did you honestly think I'd make the same mistake twice." 

"Goten." 

"Stop this Marron." _I got off her and sat on the bed handing her her shirt as I put mine back on._

"I made a mistake, I was in love with Paris. We've been over for only 2 weeks. You told me yourself Geeno had come by and wanted to take you to that level, but you didn't want to. You had enough time to accept your relationship with him now. I've been trying to get over Paris. Bra's helping me, I've told you that before. What happened with Paris yesterday was a mistake! You would've done the same thing if Geeno came 2 weeks after you two broke up and you knew nothing of Trunks feelings because you wouldn't have told him at that time that you and Geeno had broken up." 

_She smirked knowing I was right as she took a breath and breathed it out._

"Ok, I'm sorry." 

"What's the big deal anyway? Why'd you force me to have sex with you?" 

"Testing to see if your feelings for Bra were real by seeing if you weren't just tempted because you saw some boobs. Which I might add are bigger than Paris'." 

"Yes they are! Soft too." 

"Yeah, what's with the grabbing if you knew you weren't going to do anything to me." 

"Nothing, just to test you and see what'd you do. Make you believe I'd actually fuck you like that." 

"Ah."_She looked at me disgusted and slapped my face._

"Hey! Enough slapping I got that yesterday." 

"You grabbed me. That deserves a slap." 

"You let me grab you before." 

"That was maybe 3 months ago, besides YOU SAID THEY WERE FAKE!" 

"In that bathing suit it did! They were touching and perfectly round. I figured you had them altered while you were in college." 

"Pure breed Goten. All pure." 

"Yup, 100%." 

"...So... How do you feel about Bra now?" 

"...Hurt. Pain. Just pissed off at myself for doing that. I like her a lot. She's changed a lot in my eyes. She's no longer this teenage girl who used to get on my nerves whenever her and Pan were together talking about boys. Now she's a young woman, capable of wearing her heart on her sleeve and getting hurt by me." 

"She had to grow up sometime Goten." 

"I know...but I don't know what I'm supposed to do now." 

"Just talk to her. Find some way to talk to her and fix things between you two. You have to understand this from her point of view Goten." 

"I have, but it's so hard to find a way to let her know I'm sorry." 

"She's going through a lot right now. This is the first time she's ever been in love so she doesn't know how to handle situations like this. She doesn't know how she's going or even if she's going to forgive you." 

"Marron, you talked to her. Can't you at least tell me a little bit of how she's feeling or if there's anything I can do to help her see that I'm sorry?" 

"I can't tell you much because it's her business and you should find out yourself, but I can say this... she's extremely hurt by it. She fell hard for you for the first time and doesn't know how to deal with it. All she does is cry and frustrated. The only thing she wants you to do is make it go away." 

"But I can't just make something that she saw go away." 

"I know. Goten, when you love someone feelings don't disappear in one incident correct?" 

"Yes. What're you saying?" 

"Bra's still in love with you. But right now she just hates you." 

"...and?" 

"What I'm saying is just like any fight you had with Paris you hated her but still loved her right?" 

"This is different Marron." 

"I know but my point is she WANTS to be with you still. You just have to prove it to her that you're sorry and you want to be with her no matter what it takes. I mean you do don't you?" 

"Of course! I'll do anything for her forgiveness!" 

"So show her Goten, show her you care." 

"But what if it doesn't work." 

"Goten, it's up to you. Whatever you do though, no matter what, even when the road gets hard never give up. Trust me, she hasn't fully given up on you either. She WANTS you to do something to ease her pain, sure I'm there to help along the way but she really wants YOU to take care of it." 

"And you're sure about this." 

"Yes." 

"Ok. I'll figure something out then. Thanks." 

"Sure..." 


	28. Failing to Succeed

**Episode 25: Failing To Succeed **

________________________________________________________________________

**Marron:**_7:42pm, My birthday party started minutes ago. ChiChi, Bulma, Dende, Yamucha, basically everyone showed up even Vegeta, they all sat in the living room feasting. All showed except Bra, Pan and well Trunks. But Goten was STILL here with me, actually he left for at least 10 minutes to change while I got ready as well. He was standing by the counter with the alcohol while I put a cd in to dance. Then I walked over to Goten as he was making a drink...???_

"Um, what're you making?" 

"A drink, why?" 

"YOUR drink?" 

"No, just a good mix. Taste it, it's not that bad and you won't get drunk like Trunks after one trust me." 

_Without a care in the world, I went and took a couple of sips... wasn't that bad, a little bitter but sweet, like punch. Then he handed me a shot glass with a different drink._

"Come on you have to take this with me." 

"Why?" 

"It's a birthday tradition I have when you turn 21, I did it to Trunks and myself too. Just do it, everyone's in the room next to us and they know we have alcohol they can't come in saying you're not old enough and it's not like you're driving anywhere." 

_He had a point, besides I can handle my alcohol. So we toasted to 'better and happier love lives' and drank to that._

"oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Pan called while you were in the shower." 

"She did?" 

"Yeah, I told her what happened and she says it's fine and she had something to tell you when she comes over tonight." 

"Why didn't you tell me this?" 

"I was helping out over here I didn't remember till now." 

'So she's ok with everything?" 

"Yup. She says as long as you're not mad at her for not telling you she knew where Trunks was and that she LIKED, meaning in the past, liked him." 

"What do you mean in the past?" 

"She said it's something she wants to talk to YOU about not me so..." 

"Birthday girl." _A voice from behind me called, I turned around and saw Yamucha's face peeking from the wall between the living room and the kitchen._

"Yes?" 

"Someone's here to see you... Goten are YOU making MY drinks now?" 

"Hey you taught me, I'm just passing the taste to others like Marron over here." 

_Yamucha walked and stood between Goten and I as Goten handed both of us a shot._

"My, cupcake's already taking shots? Big girl now, watch out world!" 

"Yamucha." 

_Then Goten spoke _"Here's to an everlasting, healthy, and happy life. Happy birthday Pigtails." 

_We all toasted and took it. Right after I heard a voice behind me_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARRON!" 

_I turned around and there stood none other than...Bra. I went ahead and gave her a hug as she handed me one present in a bag and another in a small box_

"The bag is my gift and Trunks told me to give you the one in the small box." 

"THANK YOU!" 

**Goten:**_ Marron's back blocked my view from seeing her face. I knew it was her though, from the time she walked into the room once we took our shot. I smelt her perfume before I heard that voice, such happiness. Did she even see me standing right here at all? I'm not that far away, Yamucha is the only one standing between us. If she did notice, would she ignore me or leave?_

"Ok, I'm going to leave you young ones here to enjoy your drinks while I mingle with the much older civilized beings in the other room. Don't drink too much now, and Bra, little one, watch yourself this guy knows how to make his drinks...And I'll take one more with me." 

_Yamucha said lastly as he grabed a beer and left the room. I startled, he basically pointed me out to her...This time I saw a bit of her, the side at least as she talked to Marron about something. She looked normal to me, like nothing was wrong. Maybe she still hasn't seen me standing here. I poured 3 and grabbed 2 glasses for them. My heart raced and I became extremely nervous. I had no idea what to do when she'd see or even her reaction when she sees me. No turning back now, I'm practically standing a foot away from her, Yamucha already gave away my cover... here goes nothing...PLEASE FORGIVE ME BRA!_

"Care to join me?" 

_I stood by both of them and they both took the drinks. First Marron talked._

"Thanks." 

_Then Bra..._

"Oh HI Goten, didn't see you there. Thanks." _She smiled and took the drink and placed it on the counter as she took Marron's presents_

"I'll be back I'm just going to put the presents away" 

"Ok." 

_She left the room and Marron and I looked at each other knowing what both of us were thinking._

"Hey don't ask me." 

"You're the one who talked to her before me." 

"She eased up yesterday, maybe she's just better." 

"You think?" 

"You talk to her, you said you were." 

"Yeah but I feel weird. Say I pour my heart out there and she just says 'no big deal you were with her for over a year anyway'? Then what?" 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARRON!" 

_Marron turned around out of shock as Gohan, Videl and Pan showed up behind her with gifts. Marron greeted all of them with hugs. She was surprised as they handed the gifts to her. Then Bra came back in the room, happy to see Pan they gave each other a hug._

"Oh I have so much to tell you Pan it's... wow! Goten took me out and everything! I have to tell you about it! How was your trip?" 

"Lots of fun!" 

"Lots of fun? Pan? at a wedding?" _Marron questioned_

"Oh yeah sorry, hold on..."_ Pan leaned over and pulled someone from the other side of the wall._

"This is Taki. He was my escort for the wedding. Um... Taki this is Marron, Bra and my Uncle Goten." 

"We'll be back though we just got back and we're starving so we're going to get some food for a while ok." 

"Sure." Marron said as they left the room. Bra and Marron looked at each other with excitement. 

"Wow... Pan did good." 

"Yup, I'm actually going to get some food myself. Then you can blow your cake then open the presents." 

_Bra began walking out of the room before I spoke._

"Wait. One shot Bra? Marron?" 

Marron spoke "We haven't even finished our drinks." 

"Just one..." 

_They both looked at each other and agreed. She stood next to Marron and I handed them a shot. Rather than toasting we just raised our glasses, took it and she set her glass down and walked off._

"Marron..." 

"Why's she so happy? Are you sure she knows?" 

_she looked at me like I was crazy._

"Ok Ok sorry, just saying it's a possiblity." 

"Do you honestly think I'd joke about that." 

"Then she's faking it." 

"Go up to her, make conversation. If she ignores you then try to talk to her alone, if not STILL talk to her alone." 

"Ok..." _I drank the rest of what was in my glass at the time_ "Wish me luck" 

"Good luck." 

_I smiled to Marron_ "Good luck with Trunks." 

_She let out a smile_ "Thanks." _I walked out there, grabbed a plate and stood next to Bra as she started getting food._

"So, what'd you think of the drinks." 

_She continued looking down at the food and choosing._

"It was good. Yamucha teach you?" 

"Yeah...so I called you yesterday. Did you get any of my messages?" 

"...Um yeah, sorry I didn't call back I was occupied for a while." 

"Really? What'd you do today?" 

"Made final adjustments to Marron's present." 

"So are you going to tell me what it is yet?" 

_Still she kept looking down at the food, never looking up at me to conversate, only to look up to Pan and Taki for a bit._

"You'll see it tonight, just as I told you last week." 

"Ok. What about your present to her, what is it?" 

"Goten be patient."_ She spoke with a light chuckle_

"Sorry, um. Talk to Trunks yet?" 

"Nope, you?" 

"This morning I saw a bear in front of Marron's door when I came by this morning and it turned out to be from him so I guess he stopped by. But that's all I know and that he's coming back tonight." 

"That's good. That explains why Marron seems excited today aside from it being her birthday." 

"Yeah...so um... about Friday... you called me?" 

"Friday?... OH YEAH, I was really bored that day so I wanted to talk to you. Didn't feel much like doing the final stuff for Marron's present that day so I wanted to see you but you never answered your phone." 

"Oh...sorry, I was...uh..." _AH what's the point in this, she already knows what i was doing. But what if she doesn't and Marron just said Bra saw when really it was Marron who saw..._

"I'll be back I need to use the bathroom for a bit." 

"Ok, we'll all be in the back." 

_She put her plate down as I walked with my plate of food out to the back. Not once through that whole thing did she look at me, nor conversate with me like she usually would... she seemed... quiet, distant... but hasn't said much about Friday. I stood next to Marron as I held my plate of food._

"She's talking, but it doesn't feel right. She knows, but it doesn't show at all." 

"Goten, don't be stupid. Do you REALLY want her to show her anger RIGHT here right now. She's concealing it till the time is right don't you know that?" 

"Are you sure she knows?" 

"Goten." 

"Sorry, sorry. I know. She hasn't looked at me since she said hi back there." 

'Wait she's coming, talk to her." 

_She came strolling in with her food and the drink I gave her earlier and stood next to Pan and Taki who were a couple feet away from us because Pan was showing him certain places you can see from Marron's balcony. I handed Marron my plate. I rubbed my hands together, looked at Marron for permission as she gave me the nod to go ahead. I licked my lips hoping all would go with the LEAST amount of hurt possible. I took a deep breath and let it out as I walked up to her as she giggled about with Pan and Taki. I stood behind her and leaned over her shoulder with my mouth by her ear_

"Bra, can I speak to you alone for a moment." 

_She stopped her laughing slowly and kept her face forward while I kept mine in place as well_

"Is it that serious?" 

"I'd think so." 

"Um..." 

"There's something I need to talk to you about." 

"Well can it wait for maybe 5, 10 minutes please? Pan's telling me about her trip." 

"Ok." 

"Thanks. If it's not too much trouble can you refill this with whatever you put in here." 

"Sure thing." _With my face by hers she held the glass by my face as I took it and walked off to get her more. I passed Marron who questioningly looked at me. I shook my head and went inside to refill the glass. Marron came in a second or two after and stood beside me placing both her plate as well as mine on the counter._

"She doesn't want to talk to you?" 

"She said about 10 minutes because she's talking to Pan about her trip." 

"Oh." 

_I started walking off with the glass in my hand and I stood behind her again. My hand extended from the side of her and bent at the elbow so the drink was in front of her with my head by her face again._

"Bra, your drink." 

"Thanks again." _Then she turned her face just as I was about to leave and it seemed like time was in it's slowest motion at that time as she kissed my cheek. In reality it wasn't even half a second, but in my mind it seemed like eternity. I got a confused look on my face as I walked back to Marron, who stood by the doorway._

"What's that all about." 

"See, I told you she's acting weird..." 

"No kidding... I say you NEED to talk to her now, she's weird even for me." 

"Ok, I'm going." 

_I walked back to her and stood next to her. Taki was talking about Pan at the reception now..._

"I need to talk to you now." _I said under my breath hoping Taki didn't see me_

_She shook her head and continued looking at Taki as he spoke_

"Bra please, it's extremely important." 

"Taki, sorry to interupt you, but I'll be right back I just need to do something really quick. Sorry you guys." 

_We both turned around and started walking inside, I apologized._

"Sorry I had to take you out from that." 

"Oh, don't worry it's fine. I'll talk to them when you're done." 

"Thanks" 

"What's on your mind Goten? Why so serious? Anything wrong?" 

_We walked all the way down the hall till we reached the end, it was semi-dark. We stood across from each other. She had her arms behind her and looked down at her feet as I stood there with my hands in my pocket looking at her._

"So why the serious tone Goten, it's kind of frightening." 

"How can you act this way?" 

"What way?" 

"Like nothing's changed between us." 

"You mean since Thursday night?" 

_She looked to the side where the party was as I continued_

"Friday Bra." 

"But I didn't even see you Friday." 

"This is what I mean, you're acting like it hasn't affected you." 

"What hasn't affected me?" 

"Friday afternoon, what did you do really?" 

"I told you, I got bored and stayed home calling you so I can talk to you." 

"Bra, there's no need to hide it. I know you saw me." 

_She lifted her head a bit and looked at me, but not to my face, more like my shirt and shook her head._

"Where?" 

"Bra I already know, don't act like you don't. Marron told me. I know you saw me with Paris that day." 

_She chuckled and smiled_ "...Goten, does it matter? I should've known you can't change a person's heart that easily right? So it's ok. Don't worry about it..." 

_I stood there not knowing what to say, wasn't she supposed to take this harder than I am? Without me doing anything to prevent it, she started walking back into the party_

"Cake time Goten. Come on, we can smash it in her face." 

_she walked off like nothing happened, she made it look like she was ok, but in me, I still felt incomplete. Like this couldn't have been the end of it... or was it because I expected such a full blown reaction from her that it's rediculous to only hear this much from her? I went ahead and followed a while after._

_Bra took the cake out and opened it up as I stood next to her wondering what to say. She handed me the candles and spoke _"I'll start putting the candles on while you light them ok." 

_I agreed quietly and did as she said. We brought the cake to the balcony where she talked to Taki and Pan while singing Happy Birthday with the rest of the gang who followed once we began singing. Marron turned around with such flare and happiness as we finished the song. With a couple seconds to make her wish she blew out the candles._

**Marron:**_ I closed my eyes and began making my wishes: Trunks, I wish that you could be here with me right now after I blow these out, I wish Bra and Goten can live a happy life together, and finally I wish... I wish... I wish for maybe a little something to happen between Trunks and I, something good. I took a breath in and blew out all 21 candles spreaded on the cake hoping once I opened them I'd see Trunks standing in the crowd as he said he'd be. I opened them and saw the same people who stood before me. I tried to keep a smile on my face when really inside I wished he really could be there. We all headed inside as I began to cut the cake._

"Wait before you eat your cake Marron. One more drink with me." 

"Goten again?" _I couldn't refuse, not tonight at least. He handed me a glass, not a shot glass, but a cup. It'd only be my 3rd glass._

"A toast to the birthday girl. May you have more and more to come. Happy birthday Marron." _Goten gave me a sweet kiss on the cheek and whispered something._

"This is MY drink." 

"Your wonder?" 

"Yup." 

"Then bring it." _He pulled his face back away from mine and we toasted and drank. Took a while to finish, of course Goten finished before me. It was harsh but in a sense it tasted pretty good. My eyes squinshed from the bitter taste as I put the glass down and shook my head to shake it off a bit._

_I grabbed the first piece of cake and was about to put it in my mouth till Goten grabbed the fork from me._

"No, allow me." _I saw him look at Bra who just looked down with a smile on her face as I opened my mouth and being the blonde that I was didn't even see the cake coming when it hit my face and heard everyone laughing._

"GOTEN!" 

_I wipped the cake from my eyes and immediately smeared it on Goten's. I opened one eyes and looked at Bra who was hysterically laughing._

"Right like you had nothing to do with it huh Bra."_ I took more off my face and wipped it on hers. We all just laughed it off together. Then I gave Goten and Bra a kiss on their messy cheeks and thanked them. I guess they fixed everything already. Both of them headed to the kitchen sink together pushing and shoving to get the water just laughing like before. I smiled happily knowing at least one of my wishes came true tonight. I went and headed to the bathroom in my room and washed my face off._

"Like I promised, you'd be the first one I visited right?" 


	29. Another Imagination?

**Episode 26: Another Imagination? **

________________________________________________________________________

_I splashed the last of water on my face before completely freezing right there at the sink. That voice, that sentence... my heart raced, my breathing became uneasy, I couldn't blink or say a word. Slowly I picked my head up and looked in the mirror, my face dripping with water, clear of the icing and I saw him leaning against the wall holding a towel for me. It was him. The soft purple hair, his ocean blue eyes, that face, his charm. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't even move. I just looked at him through the mirror. Then I thought about what Pan had told me earlier _

_"I saw him there waiting for someone. Then Kirei showed up and gave him a hug like she hasn't seen him in years, but with a kiss like they've been together for sometime." _

_"Are you sure?" _

_"Yeah, but when I turned around after Taki showed up he wasn't there." _

_My heart fell to the ground, Goten already told me nothing happened between them. But was Trunks really with her this whole time but was embarrassed to say something?_

"...T-Trunks?" 

"Are you drying off or what?" 

_I turned around to grab the towel and he was gone._

"Trunks?" 

_Great just my imagination. I took myself into pity. How pathetic, it's my birthday and I'm imagining something that doesn't exist. Maybe I shouldn't have taken Goten's wonder. That could be the cause of this. Damn. I grabbed the towel and wipped my face off. I turned around and opened the door. My heart jumped in fright. I held my hand to my chest and looked down trying to breath as someone stood before me at the door. I could only see the chest knowing well it was a guy._

"No, Goten no more of your wonders please. One's enough. I need to change now. Excuse me." 

_He didn't move just stood there. I placed my hand on his chest hoping he'd move. But he continued standing there_

"I told you not to drink any of his wonders." 

_I took a short breath in, shook my head and let it out. Can't trick me twice Trunks, I know you're not here. I tried to step forward my head still looking down. My body hit his. I shut my eyes in disbelief._

"Trunks please, I know you're not really here. It's just Goten's drink that's getting to me. Please stop." 

"Marron, look up at me and tell me I'm not here." 

"No, you've hurt me enough, first you not being here then Kirei...You let me down everytime I believed in you. It's stopping now Trunks." 

"Marron... I'm sorry." _His voice, so serious and sincere. At that moment I felt his arms envelope me. Holding me close to him. My face resting on his shoulder with my hand stuck between our chest. My eyes shot open in shock. I didn't move. I stood there knowing I was dreaming._

"I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you. I never meant it intentionally. I just... I couldn't be around you feeling the way I felt... about you and knowing you didn't feel the same." 

_Trunks, why are you telling me this? You're getting my hopes up again. How did you feel about me? The way I feel about you, is it differnt now or the same? This is what I feared, this is why I didn't want to fall in love with you. I've believed in you so much, I've let you get to me. I can't let you anymore, please stop, stop making me believe you can be so nice everytime you apologize._

'Trunks, no. Stop." _I began pushing away. Pushing my fists on his chest to pull away. But he pulled me in harder._

"No. I'm not letting you go. I've been away from you too long... Marron, I love you. I don't care if you don't, but I'm sorry for everything and I can't be away from you again." _I shut my eyes tightly as tears began to form behind my eyes. It hit me the smell of his cologne, his arms, just like before, him. Regardless of what Pan told me, my heart took over, I slowly moved my hands away to wrap it around his body. I placed them on his shoulders and slowly began crying..._

_My voice was weak, but I tried to let the words out... slowly and loud enough so he could hear me, although my voice was weak, _"Trunks...I...I love you." 

_My arms fell from its position, my eyes cried even more, my knees grew weak and I fell to my knees with my hands on the ground. He vanished in my arms, another vision. This time it was strong enough for me to believe. Why? Why on my birthday you still can't be here? I lifted my head and before my eyes were the two pink bears on my bed. With anger I got up and walked to the most recent one and pulled the picture out of the envelope from the card that the bear held. Standing there, placing my fingers to the top to rip it in half._

"Pigtails, presents. Lets g--" 

_My muscles tensed, I dropped my arms. I couldn't do it, for one reason or another, I couldn't rip the picture up. My head dropped as did my body. I rested on my ankles with my arms on the bed. Goten ran up and held me in his arms like he promised._

"Marron, please. Not again. Shh. It's ok. Don't cry sweetie it's your birthday." 

_He stroked my hair with one hand and kept the other on my back._

"He--He- was-" 

"Shh. Save your energy sweetie, it's ok." 

"He was here Goten." 

_Immediately placing his hands on my arms he pulled me off his shoulder and tried looking at me._

"WHERE?" 

"I imagined he was here. I thought I saw him Goten, it felt real..." 

"Aww, pigtails no more ok. When he shows up no matter what I'll beat him up for making you cry like this ok." 

"This is all your fault." 

"My fault?" 

"I didn't start seeing things till you gave me your drink you mud head." _My mood began to ease up a bit_

"Mud head? Aww pigtails, that's the spirit. If it makes you feel any better, I haven't resolved anything with Bra either." 

_What? How could he not have solved anything?_

"Huh?" 

_he shook his head and stood up. Then he helped me get up. With his thumbs he wiped any tears that hung onto my cheeks._

"It doesn't matter. Right now, this is your party, no time for anything dramatic to happen to you. I'll talk to Bra later. But they're waiting for you to open your presents, lets go." 

"Go ahead, I'm going to change and I'll be out in a minute." 

"Ok." _He nodded his head and left. I went ahead and changed into my favorite red tank top and jeans and headed back out to the party with a happy face. Everyone seemed ecstatic to see me as I stood before the presents. Goten again handed out drinks while I opened the presents. They were all great, mainly things for the house and finally Trunks' present...I read the top of the box aloud_

"To Marron, Happy 21st Birthday. I hope you like this, Happy birthday and many more to come. -Trunks" 

_I went ahead and opened it seeing the famous CC logo on the top of a watch box it seemed. I opened it up and saw a silver banded watch with a bigger face than usual, and the face had no numbers or hands so how would it show the time? I couldn't figure it out till Bra showed me how._

"It was Trunks' idea. I just helped him make it." 

"Is there anything special to it or something?" 

_I put the watch on and looked at it like it would do something._ "It's a communication watch. It connects to the CC Satelite and goes directly to the person you want to talk to. It's like cell phone only it's like a camera so you can talk to anyone who has one. In this case there's only one other person who has it." 

"Bra?" 

"Open the lid and press 1544" 

_I looked at her like she was crazy, but the top half opened like a door, inside was what looked like a key pad on a cell phone, I pressed 1544 and the send key._

"Ok, close the lid and wait." 

_I closed it and saw the CC logo on the screen with connecting... at the bottom._

"Didn't I tell you with a push of a button I'd come running?" 

_I couldn't believe it Trunks face appeared in my watch IN COLOR! and it was clear too. _

"No this can't be, that's not Trunks. I'm seeing things again Goten." 

"What do you mean it's not me. It's me, Trunks." 

_I looked back down at the watch. I saw him wave to me. I blinked a couple times to see if it was my imagination, then he waved again._

"I can see you blinking just fine you know. Hi Bra, thanks for giving it to her." 

"No problem." 

_My face was in shock, this wasn't an image he was there in my watch talking to me. He giggled a bit seeing how happy I was to see him and know I wasn't imagining it_

"Happy Birthday Marron...You know there's more functions to this watch than just this, Bra will show you. I have to go though. I'll be home soon. Happy birthday." 

'Ok Thank you." 

_The screen drew blank and Bra showed me the other functions to it, it can change into which ever form I need it to be in, formal, semi formal, casual, and yes even a desk clock. This could go with any occassion, formal, casual, anything! Finally something I can wear all the time. _

"Basically it's just you and Trunks right now. I'm still making more for the rest of us so it'll be a while." 

"Ok.Thanks!" 

"I'll be back. I need to use the bathroom." 

_I began playing with it. I dialed 1544 again waiting for Trunks to answer. This was fun, I could see him by this watch!_

"Hey Marron, sorry I can't talk right now. Leave a message after the beep. BEEP" 

_Ooh you can set up a message too._ "Trunks! Hi just playing with my watch since you're the only one on the other end anyway right. Come home soon THANKS!" 

_I gave him a big smile and hung up. I spotted Goten get up and walk toward me but sensed he wasn't going to stop at me. I grabbed his arm before he passed me._

"Hey." 

_He stopped and we turned facing each other._

"Where are you going?" 

"I have to talk to Bra." 

"I thought you guys were fine?" 

_He shook his head_

"Tell me Goten." 

_He motioned his head to follow him, I did as he said and followed him to the kitchen where no one was._

"Before you came out I tried sitting next to her but then she'd find some excuse to get up and get something and sit back down away from me. She ignored me everytime I said something to her or if I had any motion that was geared toward her, she'd leave." 

"But before all this I saw you two giggling by the sink when you were washing up." 

"She was laughing. But she never looked at me. She washed her face first, as quickly as she could and took off." 

"What'd you guys talk about then when you managed to take her away?" 

"Nothing was accomplished by that, she kind of laughed and smiled saying it didn't matter because she cant change the way I feel about Paris and walked off." 

"So, now what're you going to do." 

"Solve this even if it takes all night." 

"Good luck." 

"Thanks." 

_I watched him walk determinly toward the bathroom door as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed waiting for Bra to come out..._


	30. No Excuses, IT'S OVER!

**Episode 27: No Excuses, It's Over **

________________________________________________________________________

**Goten:**_ I stood and waited for Bra to come out. The door knob moved and out she came taking a step or two before noticing me startled, placing her hand on her chest and looking back to the party and started walking to it as I grabbed her arm from behind._

"We need to talk Bra." 

"About what?" 

"I don't need to tell you the subject you already know it." 

"Goten what's left to talk about? You're with who you should be right?" _She kept her body toward the party NEVER once turning around to look at me_

"She's not who I want to be with." 

"I have to go." _She started forward till I tightened my grip pulling her back a bit._

"I have to finish explaining the watch to Marron." 

_Not listening to her demands I pulled her into Marrons room all the way to the other side of the room where the window stood. The city lights and the eluminating shine of the moon was all the light we had in there. I stopped Bra in front of me, but she turned around again. Her back facing me once again._

_She chuckled a bit._"Why'd you pull me in here Goten, the party's out there. Let's go Trunks might be here in a couple minutes I don't want to miss seeing Marron's face when he does." 

_She began walking toward the door, again I pulled her arm and forced her to face me. Still she looked down or just anywhere besides my face._

"Trunks isn't the important thing right now." 

"Neither are you, it's Marron's birthday and her party is out there." 

"No, you're not leaving till we talk about this." 

"About what Goten? We've already established middle ground here: I let my feelings get to me, and I was stupid enough not to realize you had just gotten out of a serious relationship and couldn't move onto a new one so easily. Everything's fine. So let's go already." 

_She stated as if everything seemed fine and she accepted it. She walked toward the door again. Turning the knob and began opening the door till I placed my hand on it shutting it in front of her. _

"Goten come on already stop playing around." 

"No, Bra YOU stop playing around." 

"What?" 

"Stop acting like you're ok with everything." 

"But I am." 

_She tried opening the door again. I kept my hand on it and placed the other one on her shoulder and forced her to turn around then with her hand off the knob I locked the door and kept my hand on the knob. My arms surrounded her. Locked to stand before me._

"Stop this Bra, we're not leaving here till I find out what's really going on." 

"What do you mean?" _She got a confused look on her face like she had no idea what I was talking about._

"Why do you act like you're not hurting when deep down I know you are." 

"But I'm not." 

"Then explain why you haven't looked straight into my eyes anytime tonight." 

"I don't need to look at you for you to know I'm talking to you."_ She said looking to the side._

"LOOK AT ME. Look at me and tell me you're not hurting." 

_I placed my finger under her chin and raised it to look at me. She stared for two seconds then peered her eyes to the left as to shut me off._

"Answer me Bra. Why can't you look at me?" 

"Does it matter?" 

"Why do you act like it DOESN'T matter Bra?" 

"Because it doesn't." 

"Tell me why it doesn't then. Tell me why through the whole night you've completely ignored me. Tell me why you act so happy when inside you're in pain. Tell me wh...." 

"TELL YOU WHAT GOTEN?"_Her eyes jumped to mine with anger._

"Tell you all the pain I've been going through the passed couple of days. Tell you that no matter how hard I try to forget, it won't happen. Tell you that I've cried painfully to sleep the passed two nights. Tell you that I've tried to convince myself it didn't matter because I was never yours to begin with. Tell you that my hell has finally arrived on earth! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT ME TO TELL YOU!" 

_For no reason at all, I pressed my lips deep down on hers. I didn't even know why. Maybe I thought I could erase the pain I caused her with a kiss. My heart ached like it never had before, even during the times Paris and I would fight, I could with stand that, but this... to hear coming from such an angel. I did this. I caused every pain in her heart. I could hear noises from her throat wanting me to stop. The pounding on my chest from her hands. Then I tasted it. The salty wet spot of a tear that fell on our lips. She let out one last forceful push enough to take my lips off hers._

"STOP GOTEN!" _Instantly she pushed away from my arm and headed toward the window. Standing in front of it. Her sillouette shown through the evening light with her head down and her arms stiff onto the platform of the window._

"YOU CAN'T JUST KISS ME AND HOPE IT'LL ALL GO AWAY. It doesn't work like that." 

_I hit the door with the side of my fist. How could I have been so stupid. I began walking toward her and stopping behind her._

"I know. I'm sorry. But I don't know how to take it away Bra. I can't change what I've done. I can't change what you saw. The only thing I'm trying to change is the anger you have toward me. I'm sorry ok." 

"Sorry, Sorry doesn't do you justice Goten. It's just a word people use hoping to change someone's feelings when they've done something wrong. Sorry doesn't do anything, it's your actions that prove your words." 

"Then tell me. Tell me what I can do to change your anger toward me." _I stood by her side facing her as she looked down with her eyes shut and the light shining the trail the tear left on her cheek_

"Don't do anything Goten. There's nothing you can do to change my mind." 

_I turned a bit, leaning with my back against the platform of the window. Placing one of my hands on the platform. I looked down. What was I supposed to do now? How do I prove to her that I AM SORRY. I can't change her mind, that can't be true. I placed my hands in my front pockets when I felt a piece of paper. I pulled it out and noticed it was Bra's note. I opened it and began reading it to her._

" 'Dear Goten, I choke at the thought of you reading this, but I was told by a friend of mine, 'Never pass up the chance to tell someone how you feel, you may be hurt if he rejects, but silence is more heartbreaking.' ' " 

_She agitatedly took the note from my hands and turned around. Walking two steps in front of her. Her back facing me again. Then I heard her crumbling the paper._

"That's ridiculous. I was blind and stupid when I wrote that. I wrote it so long ago, I don't even remember the stupid things I wrote in it." 

" 'The thing is, I'm not sure how to tell you how I feel because, well, it's quite confusing. The passed couple of days you seem to be acting different around me. Maybe it's just that I haven't seen you in so long and wit-' " 

"Stop it Goten." 

_I continued reciting every word in the note. Every word I memorized._

" '...So lastly Goten... if you start acting distant and don't come around again... I'll know why... but Goten...' " 

"GOTEN STOP!" 

_She painfully yelled out turning around to face me. Her eyes glowed filled with tears. Her fist clenching the note hard. She blinked and a tear rolled down. I quickly went to her and wipped it off with my thumb, leaving my hand on her face. She kept her eyes shut while I looked down at her. Then slowly and quietly..._

" '...I love you.' " 

_She opened her tear filled eyes. Her face full of anger. She turned her head and slapped my hand away from her face turning around so I saw her back once again. She lifted her head up,_

"This is ridiculous." 

_She headed toward the door. I didn't know what to do. It seemed like no matter what I did I couldn't make up for what I had done... 'Don't be so naive Goten, the actions speak louder than words... think about everything before this, after you broke up with Paris, the passed week you've spent every waking moment with her it seemed, and everything that happened last night...can you honestly say you didn't have the SLIGHTEST idea that Bra liked you.' How stupid could I have been? To be so blind? Was this really me?_

"Bra stop." 

_She said nothing, just began turning the knob_

" 'I love you.' That's what you wrote." 

"I lovED you Goten. That's what I THOUGHT at the time. But I realized it was a foolish mistake." 

_The door began to open, quickly getting there I slammed it shut as I did before. She let out an angry sigh looking down again. I twisted her around and made her look at me_

"Can you honestly say that?...Can you honestly tell me it was a mistake and you're not in love with me anymore?" 

"Why does it matter anyway. You obviously don't feel the same toward me." _I let go of her face knowing it was fine to. She kept her eyes peering at me._

"In the passed two weeks Bra, did you really think I could get over Paris and fall in love again so quickly?" 

_She looked at me with much more anger and hatred._

"That's why this is ridiculous! I should've known that." 

"And why didn't you?" 

"OBVIOUSLY it doesn't matter. You wouldn't care either way. You're still in love with Paris, and who am I to complain, she's prettier than me, she's a model, she has her own career and money, she's older than me, SHE HAS EVERYTHING I WANT ESPECIALLY YOU!" _Her face was cringed and she shut her eyes and tilted her head down and quietly in a small voice..._

"and so... I'm nothing to you." 

"Don't put words in my mouth. I never said you didn't matter to me." 

"Then WHY did you sleep with her?"_ She jolted her head up her eyes dead on mine._

"She was my girlfriend for over a ye-" 

_She pushed me hard to the side and sat on the bed. So angry and in so much pain._

"I don't care Goten." 

_I walked over to her and kneeled before her hoping she'd look at me. I placed my hands on the sides of her placing my forehead onto hers._

"You didn't even let me finish what I was telling you." 

"Like it matters." 

"Bra you said that saying you were in love with me was a mistake and you were blind right?" 

"..." 

"Well the love that I USED to share with Paris blinded the way I feel about you. Sleeping with her was MY mistake." 

"Fuck you." _She slowly turned her head away_

"Bra will you listen to me." 

_I placed my hand under her jaw, gripping it, I had us both looking at each other._

"In the passed two weeks you've given me so much and I did nothing in return but hurt you. I can't change what happened. In two weeks my feelings have changed for two women. One was me realizing that my love no longer existed for Paris. The other one was a feeling for someone I didn't think could come so quickly. Let alone come at all. Bra...I --" 

"Don't say it Goten." 

"Say what?"_She shut her eyes and I placed my forehead back on hers gently_

"What I think you're going to say." 

"And that would be?" 

"You know what I'm talking about. Don't say it just to make me feel better especially if you don't mean it." 

"I'm in love with you Bra." 

"No." _She stood up as did I. Placing my hands on her shoulders I pushed her down on the bed, laying myself on top of her trying to steady my weight so I wouldn't be so heavy on her._

"Say it Bra." 

"Goten. Let go of me!"_ She stuggled to get out but I kept her pinned to the bed._

"Say it." 

"GOTEN!" 

"I love you Bra. Say what you need to say to me, I don't care at this point, you can say you love me you can say you hate me, but just TELL ME HOW YOU'RE REALLY FEELING..." 

_I placed my hand between her breasts onto the rib cage that protected her heart as she placed her hands on my wrist immediately._

"in here." 

"I HATE YOU!"_ she said in a jolting voice continuing to struggle_

"YOU'RE LYING! BRA HONESTLY I WANT YOU TO TELL ME HOW YOU FEEL! THE TRUTH!" 

"GOTEN I..." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	31. Falling in Love With The One You Didn't ...

**Episode 28: Falling In Love With The One You Didn't Mean To Fall In Love With **

________________________________________________________________________

"GOTEN I...I- I HATE YOU!" 

_With everything she had, she pushed me out of the way and ran out of the room. I stayed sitting on the bed staring at the door in shock... seconds later I heard the front door slam. Marron came in a bit later._

"Goten, what happened?" 

"She hates me..." 

"Goten..." 

_She walked and sat next me giving me a hug._

"Are you going to be ok?" 

"I told her I was in love with her and she said she hates me." 

_She let go and looked at me._

"You said you were in love with her?" 

_I nodded not knowing what else to do or say, the love of my life just told me she hated me and walked out..._

"Are you sure Goten, don't you think it's a little early to say that kind of stuff?" 

"I know, I even scare myself. But it's the way I REALLY feel. It's not just because I'm vulnerable, I've always loved Bra, I'm just IN love with her NOW..." 

"I don't think being 'in love' is a great choice of words Goten." 

"Marron the day you told me Bra knew about Paris, I realized then how much I would be losing because of what I did. it made me crazy to think I couldn't be around Bra anymore. I hated the thought of losing her, it hurts me just to talk about it... I didn't know she was hurting THIS much Marron. I feel helpless, I can't do or say anything that'll change her mind. I've tried everything, even so, when I forced her to tell me how she honestly felt inside...she told me she hated me." 

"I know...I know sweetie. But you have to understand her point of view, now that you're in love with her. Just think after having an amazing night and being able to sleep next to her and the next day when you went to visit and you caught Bra having sex with one of her ex boyfriends, how would you feel?" 

"..." 

_I got up and picked up the note on the floor and started walking toward the window, opening it up._

"Goten?" 

"Look, you told me that she wants ME to fix things even if she says she doesn't. I have to get her back. She's stopped somewhere close by, I know it." 

"Goten...good luck." 

"Thanks." 

_I turned around and left out of the window to find her..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Marron:**_ I stood there staring at the window as I thought. Bra, I hope you at least find some sort of ground level with him. I know it's hard, I don't think I'd know what to do if I found the one I loved sleeping with his ex-girlfriend. Good luck Goten. I turned around and started to head back to Pan and Taki._

"Where are you going?" 

"Huh?" _I turned around and got frightened at the scene of a dark shadow standing by the window. This definetly wasn't Goten!_

"Marron."_ He started walking toward me till I turned on the lights and saw him...Trunks...again! This was getting redundant! But then let me guess the time I think it's fake it's real right?_

"Trunks...psh."_ I turned around and started walking out of the door_

"Huh? Marron wait."_ I just stopped and raised my hand up and shook it side to side._

"No, I know you're not real. I've had enough, the minute I turn around you'll be gone. So, bye." _WHY DO I KEEP SEEING HIM? Do I miss him that much?_

"Marron wa--"_ I shut the door behind me and began dialing him up 1544. I stopped in the middle of the hall waiting for it to connect... finally I saw his face on the screen._

"Trunks where are you? You said you'd be here after I blew the candles out. That's been done so where are you?"_ I heard the door open behind me with his voice._

"I'm right here." _I stood there frozen. I didn't know what to do I just questioned if that was really him standing there or just my imagination again._

"Come inside. I need to talk to you."_ I still stood there knowing this HAD to be my imagination right? He grabbed my wrist and I followed inside as he shut the door behind me._

"Marron...I... I'm sor--." 

"Trunks why are you here?" 

"I came to see you." 

"No the truth. You've promised, you PROMISED you were going to come back weeks ago, and let all of us especially ME worry about you because you can't pick up a phone to let at least ME know where you are?" 

"I'm sorry for not calling but I wanted to keep my promise for you to be the first one I came to visit and you still are." 

"Don't you mean Kirei." 

"Huh?" 

"You don't think I know? Pan told me she saw you meet each other at the park and you two were...no you know what, this is stupid because I know I'm probably talking to myself. You're not really here, it's just my imagination for the third time. When I begin to believe youre here I'll start crying but when I finally say 'Trunks, I love you' you'll vanish just like you did before. You're just my imagination. Damn you Goten." 

_I began walking toward the door._

"You love me?" 

_I turned the knob and began opening it._

"Marron stop." 

_I opened the door and there stood Pan and Taki about to knock._

"OH hey you two I was just about to go to you guys." 

"Oh well we came in to say we had to go. Taki has a flight to catch in the morning but happy birthday again." 

"Oh ok thanks you guys." 

"No problem," _I gave her a hug and she whispered something in my ear,_ "Besides I can see you've got company over anyways." 

"Huh?" 

"Hi Trunks. It's been a while but it's nice to see you came through the front door like everyone else." 

"Hey." 

_We separated from our hug and I looked at her._

"Wait you can see him?" 

"Of course, can't you? Well gotta go, you two have a lot of catching up to do right... so I'll see you soon. Bye. BYE TRUNKS." 

"Bye." 

_Both left and I stood there not knowing what to do since I knew this definetly wasn't my imagination anymore. I KNEW IT! The time I'd start doubting it it would REALLY be him. I HATE THAT!_

"Marron?" 

_Damn and I told him I said I love him in one of my imagination scenes._

"Do you really love me?" 

_I was stupid, I ran out of the room not knowing what to do. He knows, but how can Pan tell me he's in love with me if he's been with Kirei?_

"Marron wait." 

_I felt him grab my arm, I stood there. There was no point in trying to run away, I'd have to face him sooner or later. I lowered my head in shame afraid of what he'd say next. He walked up behind me slowly, still holding my arm. Then he wrapped his arms from behind me. We stood there in the living room in silence. I didn't know what to do. This time this was real and I already confessed I loved him. Now what?_

"I've missed you so much it's hard to believe I'm even here with you now." 

_I said nothing just stood in silence._

"Marron I'm sorry." 

"..." 

"I know I've promised you a lot and never have I delivered. I'm sorry, but there was just something inside of me I had to take care of." 

"And what would that be you raging hormones?" _I broke loose from his seal till he stood in front of me and grabbed both my arms._

"Kirei and I aren't together. During the times I was gone she spotted me and we just talked. I opened my feelings about you toward her for advice." 

"Oh so it's ok to kiss the person you're only getting advice from? If that's the rule Goten and I would be making out all night long!" 

"Ok, ok. She became my girlfriend for a week." 

"Wow so that's the reason you were gone. You were having sex with get away girl after you specifically told me you never wanted to see her again!" 

"No Marron it's not like that at all. I didn't sleep with her once while we were together. She just had a different attitude from the last time I saw her." 

"What's your point?" _I looked at him agitated._

"My point is Marron, I was told never pass up the chance of telling someone how I feel. I'll be hurt when she rejects, but silence is more heartbraking. When Goten told me that, I never understood it well enough. If I let you go without knowning what I was feeling, I'd never know how my life would be with you in it. I couldn't find a way to change my feelings for you. I thought maybe if I dated someone else it would go away. But it couldn't. Do you know how hard it is to try and move on knowing you're still in love with someone and NOT knowing how they feel back?" 

"What?"_ I wasn't sure I understood well. Did he say he was in love with me?_

"Why do you think it took me so long to come back?. Ever since the accident at Master Roshi's all I thought about was you. The hardest part about it was trying to let you go because everytime I saw you, I'd only fall deeper. I left because I had to find a way to stop feeling this way. I was afraid of hurting you again. I came back the day I promised but when I saw you I couldn't face you." 

_He pulled me in and held me._ "Marron I'm in love with you and I don't know how to deal with it because you're still in love with Geeno." 

"...I'm not--", I said under my breath 

"Being away from you for two weeks felt like twenty years. I missed you so much Marron. I needed to have you like this again just like the last time I saw you." _He tightened his grip hugging me tighter then loosening up. My hands stayed on his chest not knowing what to say or do. My eyes swelled up in hot tears. This time this wasn't a dream, he was saying these words to me._

"I needed you in my arms. Being around Kirei trying to be a boyfriend, was a hard test for me knowing I felt this way about you. But the worst test was simply being away from you for so long! I wanted so bad just to see your face one more time, to hear your voice, to hear you laugh, to be able to touch you...and to be able to hold you like this." 

"...trunks..."_ I didn't know what to do never in a million years would I think I'd hear romantic words from him. My heart beat a thousand times faster, WHAT IS SAYING? or more WHY is he saying these things to me?_

"Marron I love you. I don't care if you don't love me back but I had to let you know." 

"Trunks do you even know what love is?" 

"It's how I feel so deeply inside my heart that's all you." 

"How can you love someone with your heart? It doesn't make decisions for you. Trunks you love with your mind and soul, not your heart." 

"Then explain to me how it hurts so much in here when you're not with me."_ He seriously commented as he placed my hand on his chest._

"..." _I didn't know how to respond. I never had words hit my heart like that before. I had been in love before how can it be that I can't answer that kind of question to an amature like him?_

"Marron all that I feel is in my heart. My mind plays tricks on me and over analyzes my feelings. My soul can't do anything but be lost without you..." 

_As he continued holding my hand onto his chest I could feel the beating in his heart pounding like crazy. Right then I realized my heart too was pounding hard. _"I'm in love with you Marron, and I'm sorry I broke my promises, I'm sorry I tested Kirei for my feelings toward you, and I'm sorry for feeling this way about you." 

"Stop there...I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry, that's all I ever hear from you Trunks. Everything you did, happened for a reason... and it made me realize something. Love means never having to say you're sorry. Especially if the one who you're in love with feels the same way toward you." 

"Marron?" _I placed my hands on his neck as I looked him in his eyes._

"Trunks these passed 2 weeks, I realized something that I've finally learned to accept. While you were gone, I worried and worried so much, you started appearing in my dreams and I'd even hallucinate thinking you were right there with me. It all seemed so real. So real that it hurt so much when I realized it wasn't the real you. Everytime you left I missed you more and more. Then like a sign, I dreamt you were getting married which hit me harder than anything which made me realize I had fallen in love with you." 

"Marron?" 

"I actually had an unexpected test myself... While you were gone, Geeno had stopped by. We talked and kissed like before... He had asked me to come back into his life, I won't lie to you and say I said no." 

"So you s--" 

"No, I didn't say yes. I simply didn't answer. I contemplated about going back to him. I wanted to believe me, but... it would only be out of lonliness and anger because you weren't around and never said anything to me... So we made out...then he tried to take it a little further. I won't deny that I didn't want to take it there either. But then I thought of you and for some reason that I didn't know at the time, stopped me from making that mistake..." 

"So... do you love me?" 

"You know there's a saying...when you love someone say it right there at that very moment otherwise the moment just passes you by..." 

"You know there's one moment that I regretted never living..." 

"What's that?" 

"The day I got this..." _He pointed to the small scar by his eye, the one I left from the day I hit him_

"Forever you'll be all I see, that's what I realized. You've scarred me for life. That's the reason that moment happened and there's a reason I regret never living because...I never got to do this the moment I wanted to..."_ He got closer to my face. This time I felt myself move too. Looking down at his lips closing into me..._

"I love you Trunks."_ I had finally said it to him in a complete sentence for the first time... Our foreheads were in contact and I saw him form a smile before he rested his soft lips onto mine. We held our lips there, together. Finally. My heart raced and tears of happiness came down. This is what love REALLY is. This is how it feels. We parted our lips and looked at each other with a smile. Placing kisses where my tears had fallen, he gently wiped them off with his thumbs._

"I love you and I'm sorry for hurting you through all this." 

"Don't apologize. Just kiss me."_ With a smirk on his face we started making out as we both were slowly making our way to the bed while he began peeling off my red top... This was going to be the best birthday I'll ever have. Thank you Goten, Goodbye Geeno, Trunks... my love ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _


	32. If You Give Up On The One You Promised Y...

**Episode 29: If You Give Up On The One Person You Promised You'd Never Give Up On...**

________________________________________________________________________

**Goten:**_ I stood there at the park I had taken her only a couple days ago when everything started. Only a couple feet away. She was leaning against the darkness of the tree. Her hands in fists by her sides tapping the bark behind her. Her head down in sadness. My heart, in a million pieces just watching her stand there knowing I did this to her. I caused her this much pain. "I HATE YOU...I HATE YOU...I hate you..." that's all that repeated in my mind. I slowly took a couple steps figuring out what I was going to do or say..._

"Please leave Goten."_ She stayed facing forward keeping her back against the tree with her arms crossed._

"Bra..." 

"I'm not in the mood to talk to you. So please, I just need to be alone." 

"I'm sor--" 

"Don't say it. Just go." 

"But I need to talk to you." 

"Goten, I promise I'll talk to you but not now. Give me some time please. It's all I'm asking." 

"Ok. I'll be waiting. Even at 4 in the morning, it doesn't matter whenever you're ready." 

_Without a response back I turned around and started walking away as I heard her crying quietly to herself. I shut my eyes angry at myself for doing this. I opened up my eyes and continued walking off slowly. I know she needs time but I want to talk to her now. I want to finish this. I want her to forgive me, or at least talk to me now. I can't bare seeing her like this until she's ready to talk, I can't even stand another second knowing she feels this way. _

_'Goten, it's up to you. Whatever you do though, no matter what, even when the road gets hard never give up. Trust me, she hasn't fully given up on you either. She WANTS you to do something to ease her pain, sure I'm there to help along the way but she really wants YOU to take care of it.' _

_I couldn't bare it any longer. The longer I did, the more and more hurt I felt just being away from her. I wanted to be with her, I wanted to hold her in my arms, I wanted to kiss her over and over, I wanted her to look at me and smile for once. I'm supposed to be the one to fix things. I'm not giving up. I began running toward her. I faced her placing my arms on the sides surrounding her as she peered up to look at me with tears in her eyes._

"Goten I told yo-!" 

"I know, I heard you, but I don't care what you told me. I can't stand another moment like this. I can't stand to know that each second that goes by you're hurting so much inside by me." 

"Did you expect me to be jolly?" 

"No, but I just want to talk to you at least, let me know how you're feeling. I love you and that's the truth. I want to fix things between us. Even if it takes years and years to fix our relation-" 

"Stop there Goten. First of all we don't and never had a relationship. Second, I simply asked for you to wait till I was ready to talk to you but you can't even give me that. Third, you want to know what I'm feeling? You say the truth is that you love me?" 

"Yes." 

"Well right now, the hardest thing about love is believing it even exists." 

"..."_ What was I supposed to say? I can't say I'm sorry, she's heard it enough and doesn't even care._

"...you know I thought that love was supposed to make you happy and have all these exciting emotions inside. I was getting along with everything just fine. I took every relationship one step at a time and never let them get to me, but then to face the fact that I had found someone who was capable of completely destroying the wall I had set for myself leaving me weak and vulnerable. Laying all my feelings and love out on the table for you to just step on. Do you know what that's like?" 

"Bra, love may be exciting and make you feel great, but not everything comes with a silver lining. The road is long and journeous but there's always bumps along the way. That's why there's always a risk when it comes to love." 

"Don't lecture me. Everyone experiences and handles love in their own way. Just because I've never been in love doesn't mean I DON'T know how to handle it. I know there's risks in love, I know it's not just always as fun as I'd like to believe it to be. The worst part about it was I risked it with you!" 

_She shoved me, taking a step back. Her eyes looking at me with hurt. For once I looked away, I couldn't handle it. A couple eternal seconds of silence flew by before I looked back up at her as she looked as well._

"Whatever. I can't deal with this right now. I can't talk to you."_ She walked off as I walked behind her._

"Bra."_ she just continued on walking..._

"You know I need to talk to you, so let's get this over with Bra." _She threw an energy blast that nearly hit me and walked faster_

"Why are you doing this? I just want to fix all of this now. Let's get this done."_ She stopped dead in her steps. I kept distance behind her waiting for an answer. She turned around fiercly._

"WHY ARE YOU IN A RUSH TO FIX THIS? You caused this! I can't act like this doesn't affect me! I can't act like I don't care and just continue on like we were before this. NOTHING WILL EVER BE THE SAME!" 

"Don't you think I know that? But I can't go on another second knowing you're still hurt, so please Bra let's fix this." 

"Why Goten? Do you just want to get this over with so you could feel better about yourself and not feel guilty when you go back to Paris is that it?" 

"Bra, I'd never do that! I'm NOT going back to her! I want to go back to you! I want to fix this now so hopefully the sooner it's fixed the sooner we can be together so I can live happily with you not her." 

"So you think that saying 'I love you' will get me to come running back to you! I'm not your bitch Goten!" 

"I NEVER DID AND SAY YOU WERE! and I never intended on saying I love you if I didn't mean it Bra. I'd never use it just so you'd come running...I DO love you. Whether you'd like to believe it or not I DO!" 

_She turned around and walked off again. It was like a stupid cat and mouse game!_

"Why do you keep running away when I say that? YOU KNOW the ONLY reason you're running away is because I confessed my love for you and you're afraid that if you look at me and truely see and hear me say those words to you, you're afraid you'll fall in love with me again and you don't want to because you think you'll get hurt again. Just admit it. You love me! Of all places Bra! You WOULDN'T have stopped here if I didn't mean ANYTHING to you!" 

_She stopped in front of a tree, placing one hand on the tree and the other on her face. I walked slowly to her. I stretched my hand out by her arms... nervous if she would back away or not. I finally placed my hands on her arms, she lowered her other arm onto her face, slowly I began rubbing them. I could hear her quietly sobbing to herself. My eyes grew with fear and started tearing up. I've never had to fight so emotionally hard for someone in my life. I tried to keep a low profile and held hard on my tears so they wouldn't fall, which I KNEW would make my eyes look bloodshot from holding them in and hurt from the pressure. Minutes of silence passed and she turned around, pushing my hands from her arms. She looked me straight in the eyes._

"Goten, I hate you. Did you not hear me the first time? I do NOT love you. Don't you understand that?"_ Her voice trembled. I tried looking deep down in her eyes hoping to see her soul to see if she meant it seriously. Maybe I'm just so in love with her I can't believe what she's saying._

"If you believe that I can just fall in love with you after I look at you and hear you say those words, then look at me and beleive what I'M telling you..." _I stared passionately into her hurtful eyes trying to understand her..._

"I hate you. Try to understand that everytime I say these words they hurt because you can't accept it. That's enough Goten, you're just making my heart hurt more. Please, go..." _Her eyes filled up in tears and I could feel my soul dying inside me..._

"...Bra, if I ask you something can you PLEASE answer me...truthfully?"_ I tried asking without sounding like I had been crying._

"..." 

"Do you really hate me? To the point that I can't even be in the same room with you?" 

"..." 

"Bra, please?"_ Still, she said nothing in return. Just stared then looked away._

"Bra?"_ I caught a tear falling on her cheek. With my hand still placed on her face I slowly turned it to look at me. Still full of hurt and tears._

"When I say I love you, I mean it. I do. I don't know how to show and prove it to you but I do. Even if you think it's too early for me to say it, it's true... so if what you say is true, and you really do hate me, then I'll leave you alone... all you have to do is say how you feel and I'll go or stay." 

"..." 

"Ok, um... here."_ I grabbed her wrist, opening up her hand and I took the small planner I had in my back pocket, placing it in her hands and let go. She gripped it in both her hands enclosing to her chest._

"The day you told me to get one I did. Everything's in it. Black is what's planned. Red is what really happened. Um, when you decide what day you're ready to talk write it in there and give it back to me..." _I shook furiously as I was leaning closer to kiss her on the cheek. Slightly she moved to the side. Ouch! not even a kiss on the cheek._

"I love you, till that day... I'll be waiting."_ I moved away from her face looking at her one last time. I turned around and started walking off..._

**Bra:**_ I wiped the tears off my face as I watched him walk off slowly in the dark. Then I looked at the planner... funny he'd remember even getting one in the first place. I opened it up... _

_Tuesday, June 12   
-- Pick up my baby 3 at noon   
-- Swimming with my sexy baby   
-- Movies, dinner, house   
__- 2:30 Schedule mistake, she leaves again   
- 5pm Scheduled to meet at movies... ___

_I continued reading on...reading everything that we had done together it was all here... but this entry was different, it was written more as a journal entry rather than a listing of things to be done... _

_Friday, June 22   
__I just came back from sleeping next to her... Bra 3... there's something about that woman that makes me never want to leave her. Holding her in my arms, it's a reality check every time. I can't believe she's in my arms when I hold her, I can't believe every time our lips meet, I can't believe anything when I'm with her because I always think I'm in a dream. But it's all real! That's the best part of being with her! She's everything I described I want love to be and feel! But is this too early for me to say? I just got out of a serious relationship. I wonder how she feels, it's been so long since I felt this way about someone. Maybe one day I'll know it's love. I can't wait to see her again. I could spend every night with her and wake up to see her pretty face every morning... _

_THE DAY MY WHOLE WORLD DIED!... it's over, she saw me. Marron gave me a reality check with a couple yells and slaps. I deserve more if you ask me. I want to die now, I'm not even afraid at this point. The only thing I'm afraid of is facing her. How can one moment change everything forever? How could I have been so blind and stupid I didn't even realize Bra felt this way about me until I read the note... HOW DO YOU FIGHT FOR THAT ONE THING THAT CAN MAKE YOU TRUELY HAPPY WHEN YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CAUSED THAT LOVE TO BE SO SAD IN THE FIRST PLACE?... _

_Goten had written on and on for the next 3-4 pages... with words and feelings I hadn't realized he was going through, nor had I even thought he was going through...I ran as fast as I could to Goten._

"GOTEN!" 

_He stopped and turned around as I ran into him holding his planner. I pushed it onto his chest as he took hold of it when I let go._

"Did you think you'd get me back with some slick words written in here?" 

"Bra?" 

"No, look... I have to let you go. I have no choice. I understand you're hurt but you have to let me go too, even if you don't really want to... you have no right to say you're hurting, it was your decision to sleep with her Goten." 

"Bra I--" 

"Goten, stop, no more apologies. I just need you to let m-" 

"NO! BRA THAT'S ENOUGH! You've stopped me too many times, give me a chance to say something and explain myself." 

"EXPLAIN WHAT? Goten there's nothing LEFT to explain." 

"I can't let you go. How do you let go of a person you just learned to love? Maybe you can do that but I CAN'T! Everyone's allowed one mistake Bra, ONE MISTAKE! I've made mine and I won't do it again! I-LOVE-YOU that's all there is to it, I'm not saying it again. I've told you too many times Bra! THERE'S NO ONE ELSE! YOU'RE IT FOR ME!" 

_He yelled it at me... I couldn't believe he yelled at me. It was like a reality check, like he was REALLY tryint to prove a point or something, I couldn't tell. Maybe it was me, but I could see tears forming in his eyes while he said that too, either that or it's just because I started tearing up uncontrollably. He slowly took me in his arms and let me cry onto his chest... helplessly, I wrapped my arms around him._

"I'm sorry for making you cry like this, but there's only so much I can do to convince you and I can't do anything else. You should already know how I feel about you. I don't feel the need to repeat myself." 

"And you think that's easy for me to accept? The more I tried hating you the deeper I realize how much in love I am with you... and for you to tell me over and over again how much you love me and how you feel how am I suppose to continue hating you when you tell me that." 

_He slowly rose one hand up, cupping the back of my head in his palm, his thumb between the edge of my jaw and ear._

"...so... you never... you never hated me..." 

"Goten, I hate what you've done to me and it hurt me so much to say I hate you over and over again hoping you'd go away. Each time I said it I was afraid you'd really leave me and I'd never see you again, but I didn't know how else to handle this...this love. I couldn't shield it away beacause of you. It feels wrong to forgive you like this so easily, but I can't hold back anymore Goten." 

"You've been in love with me this whole time, but tried hating me because of the risk of me loving you back..." 

_Gently he tilted my head back as my tears were clearing up, I could see in his eyes... he got closer and closer, not stopping what I knew was going to happen. I froze... my eyes shut, I felt him come in closer, stopping once as our lips were lightly touching, I felt him breathing heavily, then finally... he pressed his soft lips on mine... I caved in. My tears releasing, not of saddness but of happiness... of being in love. He squeezed me harder, deepening the kiss. Then slowly and surely releasing looking me in my eyes._

"I'll never make the same mistake twice Bra. I love you way too much to hurt you again."_ He said keeping our foreheads linked parting from my lips._

"I love you too...Goten."_ I scooted myself up, covering the gap between our lips... nothing would ever be the same from this point on. But I'm in love with this fool and this is where my life is going to begin...Our lips parted and we held eachother in our arms just trying to hold the moment. Maybe I'm the fool for taking him back, but if that's the case, then let me be a fool just let me be a fool with him. He scooped me up into his arms._

"Let's get you home sweetie. It's just about 4am and your father's probably worried."_ He flew up with me in his arms heading toward my house._

"Who cares? He probably thinks I'm sleeping at Marron's anyway. I'd rather stay here with you."_ I convincingly said pulling myself to kiss him._

"You and I both know how exhausted we are from tonight. Besides, I'll always be with you." _I smiled lastly as we flew into the night..._


	33. Can One Forget So Easily?

**Episode 30: Can One Forget So Easily?**

________________________________________________________________________

"Goten, don't go." 

_He was on his way out of my room from the window after laying me down on the bed._

"I gotta get home baby. Trust me, we'll have tomorrow to be with each other again, a couple more hours in that matter plus the rest of our lives." 

_I got up and ran to him, grabbing onto his shirt and pulled him into my room and began kissing him._

"Baby, baby, baby come on I'll see you first thing ok. Get some rest it's been a really long and emotional night." 

"I don't want you to leave." 

"Neither do I." 

"So don't go." 

"Cutie, I want to be around you just as much as you do, but I have to get home." 

"Make love to me." 

"What?" 

"Come on. Right here right now."_ I pulled him onto the bed and had him lying on top of me._

"Why?" 

"You say you love me, why not make it real?" 

_he chuckled a bit and gave me a kiss._

"Honey, I don't need to make love to you to assure my love for you. I love you and it can wait till you're REALLY ready." 

"I am." 

"No you aren't." 

"Become one with me Goten." 

"You're so sexy, trust me I'd do you in an instant. But I want to wait till you're ready. We have time, no need to rush into this ok." 

"Then stay here with me. At least give me that." 

"Bra." 

"Please?" 

"...Mmmkay." _He kissed my forehead, followed by my nose, then my lips. He slid to the side facing me, slowly he pushed my hair back from my face and put his arm on me pulling me toward him._

"Tighter I don't want to wake up from this dream... not yet..." 

_He held me closer to him and kissed my forehead again_

"Good night my love."_ As the last words of the night were said, we fell asleep in each others arms... both of us, two friends that became lovers... I felt safe and loved more than ever. So this is love... what a night... _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Trunks:**_ I woke up and saw my girlfriend... MY girlfriend... laying bare next to me, this beautiful angel that's finally back in my life. She laid there on her side, one arm under the pillow the other arm over her chest and the blanket lying on the middle of her bare hip. I traced every part of her body with my eyes. Memorizing every curve, every wrinkle, every beauty mark, everything... I traced my eyes to her face and just watched her... I leaned in quietly and kissed her lips, staring back at her again. Still asleep. I slipped my arm under her and slowly pulled her up, laying her on top of me as she made some uncomfortable facial expressions and noises in her throat placing her hands on my chest and laying her head down on them. Still asleep, she adjusted her body to a comfortable position. I slowly pulled the covers over us as I just wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head. I could feel and hear her breathing on me as I stared at the ceiling, I couldn't believe what had happened these passed 2 weeks... _

"I love you Marron." 

"NO!" _Her body jolted in one fierce shake. Her head off my chest as she kept facing the window._

"Whoa, Marron what's wrong?" 

_She turned her head facing me, her face first looked worried then relieved. She said nothing just wrapped her arms under me and her head under my chin._

"What happened?" 

"I... I dreamt that I was getting married to you." 

"Is that bad?" 

"We were saying our vows. Then Geeno popped up and said to stop the wedding." 

"Marron... does this mean you still ha--" 

"No, don't finish that sentence because that wasn't the worst part of it... THEN Kirei came and said nothing,except grab you and took you away from me." 

"I'd never go with her ok..." _I began stroking her back and she lifted her head up and looked at me._

"One question..." 

"Yeah?" 

"What am I doing in bed, naked, and with you under me?" 

"What do you think?" _I said sarcastically and smiled. She however, looked around confused then looked back at me._

"What happened?" 

"Stop being weird, you remember." 

_She placed her hand on her forehead._

"Ah, ow..."_ Sitting up, she held the blanket shut to her chest, then placing her hand on her head. I sat up and still kept my hands on her hips._ "Golly, and my head... ow... what happened last night Trunks?" 

"You remember."_I gently kissed on her neck separating each word. Then she pushed me away to stop kissing her, then placed her hand back onto her head._

"Stop it." 

"Marron?" 

"Did we... I mean... how did you... haven't you been missing for like 2 weeks now? Why now... naked... me and you... geez my head hurts..." 

"Um, Marron... you do remember don't you?" 

"Ow... my head..." 

"Ok stop it, it's not funny anymore Marron." 

"How did this...?" 

"No, really stop this." 

"Me... you?" 

"Marron please?" 

"I remember seeing Goten... but how can YOU be here and not him?" 

"No, this isn't happening. Marron PLEASE tell me you remember what happened last night on your birthday?" 

_She looked down and saw my exposed portion. Quickly she looked back at me and now had her hand over her mouth, her face in shock! My heart pounded furiously. No what's going on? She's got to remember!_

"WE DID NOT! DID WE?" 

"Marron..." 

"Well did you at least use a..." 

_I shook my head. My face just displaying I was worried as much as her... not because she could be pregnant, just because she didn't remember!_

"No, this can't be... Oh no I messed up, shit, Geeno's going to be-" 

"Marron NO, I love you!"_ I had to say it. I had to be heard, I didn't want to have come this far and have gone through all this trouble and let her have feelings for Geeno again._

"What?" 

"I love you Marron. Can't you remember anything last night?" 

_She held the back of my neck and instantly pressed her lips on mine. My eyes open seeing her face as she held the kiss, her eyes shut. Then she stopped and placed her forehead on mine._

"Of course I remember sweetie." 

"Don't scare me like that!" _My body eased up and I held her tighter to me. She took her forehead off mine and looked in my eyes._

"But I do have a slight headache and with that said... because I know we didn't use one... if I am..." 

_She let go of the blanket, exposing herself and placed her hand on her stomach. I place my hand on top of hers._

"Don't... worry... I'll be here... for you... both... ok" _I said pecking her neck after each word. Then I kissed her lips_

"But don't you EVER scare me like that ok." 

"Oh, I'm sorry baby, let me make it up to you..." 

**Marron:**_ I leaned forward and began kissing him. I took my hand off my stomach, placing my arm on his shoulder. I stretched my arms straight out to have enough room to get a hold of my right hand... I got a hold of the ring I still had on from Geeno and took it off tossing it to where ever it would land on the floor..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Bra:**_I woke up, saw the sleeping face next to me. We laid on our sides facing each other, one arm resting under his head, the other still holding me. I smiled to myself. It was great to be in his arms again, to feel him holding me, lay next to me, and to wake up seeing his face. Dende please don't show that I've made a mistake in taking him back... I don't want to be hurt like that again, but I can't seem to find the strength to be without him again either... He then held me tighter for a couple seconds and opened his eyes ever so slowly and loosened up._

"Morning honey." 

"Morning Goten." 

**::RINGRINGRING::**

_I began getting up to answer my phone when Goten pulled me down and held me tight._

"No, don't leave." 

"It's the phone Goten." 

"Let the machine get it." 

"Goten." 

"I don't want you to go." 

"I'll be back in 2 seconds." 

"Ok..." 

_He let me go and I went ahead and got up, walking to the phone. I then felt him wrap his arms around my shoulders and waist._

"Goten..." 

"Shhh." 

"..." 

"I just want to stay here and hold you like this for a while." 

_Naturally I turned around and wrapped my arms around him... Truth is, I couldn't help myself, I wanted to stay held in his arms too. Sometimes your body just does thing without you even noticing it...only because... it feels right... _

"I just want to stay like this... As time will pass I'll still love you, but growing old with you, I know it'll just get old... so I want to savor this moment for as long as I can." 

"Goten." 

"Yeah?" 

"I want to stay like this for as long as I can too, because I know as time passes too, I'm not too sure if the future will still hold us together." 

"Bra? What're you saying?" 

"I don't know what the future holds for us Goten. I don't know if we'll be together for the rest of our lives, or 20 years or 10 years or even the next 10 days for that matter..." 

"Are you saying you don't believe we'll be together that long?" 

"No, I'm just saying, I don't want to live my life having my mind set on something that far ahead. I KNOW there'll be times when we just don't get along as well as we could..." 

"Baby, we can work at it." 

"And I know there'll be times we both want to separate..." 

"Bra?" 

"I know there'll be times I'll regret coming back to you as well as there'll be times you with you were still with Paris..." 

"Bra what are you saying? Do, do, do you want to break up with me already?" 

"No I'm not saying that at all. All I'm trying to tell you is my whole life I've lived for the moment, taking one step at a time in love. Finally I realized I had fallen in love with someone which changed my whole perspective on love...but I don't want to change what I've gone accustomed to..." 

"So..." 

"So what I'm trying to tell you is I want to live each beautiful moment with you, taking everything one step at a time. I don't want to set my mind thinking I'll always be with you... because I just want to live for today. If I'm still with you by the end of the day I'll still be happy. If we continue the next day it'll be even great. And so for now, just let me stay in your arms happy that last night helped us grow and bring us together... I'm greatful I have you with me right now at this moment Goten..." 

"As am I..." 

"I love you Goten." 

"And at this moment, I love you still..." 

_He leaned in with a smile and he gave me a sweet long kiss. We then held eachother there... by the moment... I was still with him... for how long can I keep him? I don't know, but I have him now... that's all that matters... _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

_Eventually as time passed that day and the next couple of months our friends and families begun to take notice of the relationship Goten and I were sharing as well as Marron and Trunks... of course my father didn't take it too well and was in denial for about 2 weeks while my mother was ecstatic about the findings... everyone was happy... Marron had my brother, Pan had Taki, and I... I had Goten. We never heard from Geeno, nor Paris again either... well maybe one phone call from Paris, Goten made me answer it..._

"Hello?" 

"Um... may I please speak to Goten?" 

"May I ask who's calling?" 

"Paris." 

"He's not in right now." 

"Um, Ok. Who's this?" 

"His girlfriend, Bra." 

"Oh." 

"Did you want to leave a message?" 

"Um, that's ok. Bye." 

"Bye." 

_Heh, she never called again after that... As far as I know, Kirei hasn't contacted my brother either... I kept what I told Goten in mind and we're still together as of this moment, taking it one step at a time and enjoy and love each day that goes by that we're still together. Trunks and Marron were doing as great as ever. He had eventually moved in with her too! Taki and Pan had a couple bumps due to the long distance, but after a while Taki had moved into the city which made their relationship bloom even more... and as the regular traditional fairytale story goes, we ALL lived happily ever after... (or did we?...)_


End file.
